Heartbreak and Healing
by hdagostino
Summary: A modern day fanfic where after heartbreak, Michaela moves to seek a fresh start.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters who act in this story. I only borrowed them from Beth Sullivan, CBS and whoever is holding the rights on them_

Chapter 1

" I can't do this anymore", David slumped to his side. "You need to decide what it is that you want." Breathing heavily Michaela raised up on her elbows. "I know", she replied. "I don't know why I'm holding back."

The fact was she did know. It was that voice in her head that kept telling her…"You need to stop, you were raised better than this, what would your mother think if she could see you now". As he rose from the small bed and gathered his wits, she grabbed his wrist. "Where are you going", she asked frantically? "Out! I need some air. I'll see you tomorrow Mike", he gruffed.

Michaela had known David as long as she could remember. They started as childhood friends. Their mothers belonged to several charities together, and they had sort of been forced to hang out together. The friendship dwindled in junior high, but four years ago they met as undergrads at NYU and had been inseparable ever since. Michaela had a stiff upbringing. Her mother had drilled into her head that she should wait to be with any man. In high school, it hadn't been hard. She never really had time for dating. She was always studying. The occasional dates were always friendly and never really amounted to anything. Then during freshman registration she had seen David across the quad. At first the friendship picked up as if nothing had changed, but about two months into the school year things began to heat up.

She remembered it like it was yesterday… The gang, William, Miriam, Robert, David, and herself, had finished a big test in Anatomy and they decided to meet at the local hangout. "Chubbies" to be exact. Well one drink, had turned into two….and then ten. Before she new it, she was drunk. Not really thinking much about it, she excepted the offer from David for him to walk her home. As they neared the door to her dorm room, she tripped and as her reached out to grab her arm his hand brushed up against her breast. Both looked at each other is surprise. David had wanted their friendship to move to that next level for awhile, but was worried that she didn't. After seeing the look in her eyes after this, he knew she wanted it too. He slowly bent down and brushed his lips over hers. She responded hungrily crashing into him. As her hands came up to grab his face, he reached up and gabbed her palms. "Michaela, lets sleep on this. We've both been drinking, and as happy as I am that you feel this way, I want to make sure that it's not the liquor talking." David gasped. She had nodded and pulled away.

Now here they were four years later and had never taken that next step. David had wanted to, many times I might add. But, she had always managed to hold him off. Her upbringing and her fears had always managed to get in the way. However she wasn't sure if she truly wanted to take that next step. She'd always been told that it was special, that it should be saved for that one person that meant the most to you. Was David that person? Did she truly love him enough for that step? He kept telling her he was ready. Was she ready? The questions swirled around in her head. Ugh! She had so much going on right now. This was not the time to be thinking about this. She had finals in a week, Medical Schools all over the country were sending her acceptance letters, and she still had no idea where she would decide to go. As she flopped back on the bed, she threw her hands in the air and sighed. After a few minutes of silence she heard a soft knock. "Come in", she answered. She figured it was David coming back to tell her he was sorry, but was happy to see that Miriam was standing in the doorway instead. A smile crept across her face. "We're going to Chubbies for drinks, you wanna come?" asked Miriam. "I guess, the night's not going the way I planned it anyway", replied Michaela. "Well I'm sure that we can drown your sorrows for a few hours. After all you need a break from the David saga anyway." Miriam chucked. "You are right indeed", Michaela rolled her eyes. The two roommates walked out of the dorm, and down the streets for a night of fun….or so they thought.

Don't worry Sully will make an appearance later in the story. I have to give some background for the true romance to fit properly. Comments and reviews are welcome. However this is my first attempt at a fanfic so be gentle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the two friends strolled along the street heading to Chubbies, Miriam looked at Michaela as said, "can I ask you something?" She was answered with a raised eyebrow. Taking that as a yes, she continued, "why do you let David do this to you? You know you have nothing to prove to anyone." "I know" was the response. At this time they had arrived at the door and were greeted with an "about time" from two male voices.

The friends spent most of the evening chatting about where they thought they might want to go to medical school. The guys wanted to stay in New York, but Miriam and Michaela had looked at going to Philadelphia. Little did Michaela know, that's where David wanted to go too. As the night seemed to be going on with no problems, Michaela began to relax. She thought to herself, this is what being a college senior is suppose to be like. Relaxing with friends and talking about the future.

As a small smile crept across her face, Robert leaned over and nudged her. He whispered, "bet I know who you're thinking about. What's it gonna take to get you to finally give in?" Michaela's face started to blush. "Robert, I can't believe you just said that", scolded Miriam. "What?", he asked almost childlike. David asked me to investigate, says he's not sure if he wasting his time or not. Doesn't want to invest anymore time if it's not going to pan out." Michaela couldn't believe what she was hearing. Had David really confided in a friend the issues they were having in their relationship? She couldn't believe that something so personal, something that was so private was easily discussed among boys. Coming out of her reverie, she looked over at him and responded curtly, "I don't believe that is any of you business, and if you'll excuse me I think I'm going to go home." As she began to rise Miriam reached out to grab her arm but she pulled away grabbing her jacket and quickly walked out the door.

Back at her room she sat pondering her decision. She didn't want to lose David. Finally after a few moments she decided that waiting was no long an option. This was crazy, what was she waiting for? She picked up her cell phone and began dialing the number she memorized long ago. After apologizing for the late hour of her phone call, she asked David if he could come over. She wanted to "talk" was the way she put. She was worried that if she told him the real reason he would think less of her. After all, what kind of girls called boys in the middle of the night to come to their apartments? As much as she knew this would go against everything she believed in, she had convinced herself that she was a grown adult and perfectly capable of making this decision.

David answered his phone after several rings. He was puzzled that she had called so late. Not sure of what the night would hold, he rose from his bed, pulled on some jeans and a tee shirt, and walked across campus to her dorm. As he walked he prepared himself for the talk that was coming. He would again tell her he was sorry for pressuring her, sorry he walked out so abruptly, sorry he had not stuck around to talk about this. He'd had this conversation so many times before over the last several months that he practically had it memorized. When he reached her door, he didn't even need to knock. She had seen him coming, and was already waiting in the doorway. As he walked closer to her, he could smell the alcohol, and knew that this night was not going to go the way he had hoped. Michaela and alcohol never mixed well together. It didn't take much to loosen her lips. She often said things that she truly didn't mean. As he went to sit on the couch in the common area, she gabbed his hand and pulled him toward her room. "Not in here", she said. As he followed her to her room, she pushed him toward the bed and asked him to sit. "I'm soo…", he began to utter but she silenced him with a kiss. "No more talking", she whispered. She backed up and closed the door turning the lock. As it clicked he looked up at her with questioning eyes. "Michaela, we don't have to do this tonight. You've been drinking", he uttered. "I want to", she responded.

She turned the lights off in the room and sauntered over to the bed. David looked up at her, "are you sure about this?" She respond by kissing him. As the kiss deepened she carefully climbed onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. No she wasn't sure about it, but there was no turning back. She was going to do this, she was going to finish what she started this time.

As they continued to kiss she rubbed her hand over his back and arms. When one of the heated kisses broke, she leaned next to his ear and whispered, "do you have protection?" "Yes", was his reply. He slowly turned to the side and lowered her to the bed. She was gasping for breath as his hands felt their way over her body. He trailed soft kisses down the side of her face to her jaw and down her neck to the edge of her shirt. He slowly pulled the edge of her shirt out of her jeans and began to raise it. As the cool air from the room hit her exposed skin she developed goose bumps all over. She reciprocated his movement by raising his shirt over his head. They'd done this before, but it was different this time. She felt different knowing that this time she wasn't going to stop herself.

As she ran her hands over his chest, she could feel his muscles twitch with anticipation. He trailed light kissed down to her navel stopping at the clasp of her jeans. As he went to release the clasp, he felt her gasp and suck her stomach in. "It's ok, keep going", she murmured. He pulled the zipper down and began to slide them down exposing the black lace panties. This sight thrilled him. He'd never before gotten her this far. As he stood to remove his own jeans and shoes, he opened his wallet to remove a condom that had been placed there several weeks ago. He had hoped that it would have been used before now, but was glad he had it none the less. He then lowered himself back on the bed to continue the deep kissing that had started all of this, all the while his hand had been kneading and caressing her in all the right places. He reached around behind her to unclasp the lace bra. She lifted her chest toward him inviting him to touch her. He moved his hand around to rub her breast. Feeling this new sensation caused a moan to escape her mouth. Pleased with himself, he moved to it's twin and offered the same treatment all the while lowering the kisses to her now exposed breasts. As he became more aroused he lowered his hands to the edge of her panties. He fingered to lace at the top and followed it around to her inner thigh. She jolted as the tingling in her body became more than she could handle at the moment. His hand rose to the waist again and he began to slide them down. Once removing them, he took care of his own boxers and tore the wrapper. They had reached the point he thought they never would. After one last look into her eyes, he positioned himself over her. As he joined her, thousands of thoughts flooded her mind. This was really happening was at the top of that list. She flinched at first over the slight pain that followed, but was soon consumed by the overwhelming feelings that this was right. This being the first encounter for both of them made it short lived. As he finished, David rolled to his side, he looked over at her and said, "thank you". Not what she was expecting after her first time. "I love you" would have been a better response. Oh well, what could she expect. She snuggled up next to him and they both fell asleep in her bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been weeks since her encounter with David. She had been consumed with finals and getting ready to move home for the summer. David's lack of interest in her never registered in her mind. She assumed he was as busy as her, and they'd catch up when they got back to Boston. After all, she had given herself to him. It would only be right that he wanted to continue with their relationship, maybe even get engaged in the near future.

She and Miriam had decided on Philadelphia for medical school. David however had decided to go to UCLA. Unknown to Michaela he wanted to be as far away as possible. Looking around one last time, she decided that she had all of her things and she made her way to the car waiting to take her back to Boston.

As she walked down the sidewalk, she turned and looked up at her dorm. This had been home for the better part of four years, she would miss it dearly. Looking to the car waiting for her she saw her father standing there. He looked at her and said, "do you plan on spending the summer here? Your mom and I would like to spend some time with you before you leave next fall." "Yes, I'm coming dad", she giggled.

The ride to Boston was a long one and the father/ daughter pair talked about many things. She questioned him on whether she had made the right choice in medical school, and he questioned her on her plans for the summer. "You know Mike, you have to have a life outside of school?" "Yes father" was repeated from her mouth many times. The truth was, she hoped that she and David could pick up where they left off. Of course, the fact that they were both living with their parents this summer was going to make that quite difficult.

After the five hour drive to Boston, the pair was tired. Elizabeth Quinn met her daughter at the door. "Michaela, it's so good to have you home. I've got several things I need your help with. We have a dinner at the Lewis's tonight and you must go and change.", urged her mother. "Lizzie, let her get in the door first before you start barking orders at her", replied Joseph. Michaela trudged up the stairs to her room and flopped on the bed. Yes, this was home, her place to relax and be herself. Nobody judging her about her choices, or about her determination to be the best doctor around. As tired as she was, she was happy that she would finally see David tonight and they could talk about there summer together.

At 7:00 sharp the Quinn family arrived at the Lewis residence. Michaela smiled as she realized that the time and effort she put into her hair and clothing would finally be appreciated. As the door opened and they were welcomed in, Michaela looked around. She didn't see David anywhere. He's up stairs, he'll be down in a minute was whispered in her ear from David's older brother. She smiled and slipped away from the group. She crept up the stairs and headed for David's room. She figured she'd surprise him. After all, it'd been several days since they'd talked and she knew he'd welcome her company. Maybe she could even get in few kisses before dinner. As she moved silently down the hall, she noticed that his door was cracked open. She stopped outside of the door and her breath caught in her throat. She couldn't believe the sight and sounds she could hear coming from the room. There was David with another woman and they were kissing. The woman kept saying, "you have to tell her" and David was responding, "I will, soon". Upon hearing this she started to move backwards. Not paying attention to where she was moving she stumbled into the hall table causing a loud thump. After hearing the noise in the hallway, David and the mystery woman jumped. David stuck his head out the door just in time to see her running down the stairs and heading outside.

Once out of the house, she wasn't sure where she could go so she began walking. She walked until she came to the Common and found a park bench to sit on. Placing her head in her hands she began crying. This was not happening, it was a dream she kept telling herself. Only it wasn't. She looked up upon hearing footsteps approaching her. "What do you want!", she shouted at him. "You made me look like a fool. I trusted you, and you used me!" "I'm sorry", was the only explanation that he offered. She couldn't do this, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her like this. She stood, slapped him hard on the cheek, and headed for home. She would text one of her sisters and tell them she was heading home due to not feeling well.

David grabbed her by the arm, "her name is Catherine, we met at a party during grad week. One thing lead to another, and well…we've been seeing each other since", was his feeble attempt to calm her. With tear filled eyes she looked at him only realizing that this is why he hadn't spent any time with her at the end of the year. She turned and walked home. How was she going to make it through the summer with David Lewis and his new girlfriend living down the street from her? What had she done to deserve this? Was this her punishment for sleeping with him before she was sure? Tears continued to stream down her face as she walked to her home in Beacon Hill. Tomorrow she would come up with a plan. Yes, she would not spend her summer here watching this new romance. She would find somewhere else where she could start new. Medical school was waiting and she was going to plow ahead. Her father would understand, her mother on the other hand was a totally different story. Yes, she would figure this out. She had to.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Michaela had spent most of the night lying awake staring at the ceiling. How could a summer that held so much promise a few hour ago turn into such a nightmare? She dug through the pile of mail on her desk. She had been offered an internship at Primrose Hospital in Colorado Springs, Colorado about three months ago. At first she planned to turn them down. She wanted to spend the summer with David, and being all the way across the country wasn't that appealing. But now, that was exactly what she wanted. As much distance as possible between them. She fingered the envelope and thought to herself, "I hope I'm not too late".

After calling the inviting physician, a Dr. Bernard, who was head of the emergency department at the hospital and discovering that the job was hers if she wanted it, she jumped at the chance. Now…to tell her parents. She knew her father would support her even if he didn't know the true reason for her need to get away. Her mother would be challenge though.

What in the world are you thinking? You just arrived home and you want to leave already? And all the way across the country I might add. These were just a few of the arguments that Elizabeth shouted at her youngest. Recently it seemed that all they did was argue. Mother, can't you understand that I need to do this and leave it at that? I love you, and I'll be back to visit as often as possible, were the last words exchanged as Michaela climbed aboard the plane at Boston's airport. She slumped in her seat looking out the window at the tarmac sighing to herself, "this is what I need, I'll be ok."

A new start that's what this was. Nobody knew her here. Nobody knew her past. Nobody knew she came from money, or how stupid she felt for the way her relationship had turned sour with David. This was going to be a great summer, she was going to make it one. She checked in at the rental car counter, got her bags and headed to her hotel.

First on the list was to go to the hospital and check in. She was suppose to meet Dr. Bernard and pick up her schedule. Her father had given her some money to survive on until she got paid the first time. She needed to find a place to live, get settled, and decide on transportation. If she could find somewhere near the hospital, she wouldn't need a car. But, if it was farther out she would have to figure something out. She didn't want to buy a car seeing that she only planned to stay the summer. She would go back to Philadelphia in the fall the attend medical school.

Once she arrived at the hospital and met with Dr. Bernard, she realized that she didn't have to be at work until Friday. It was only Wednesday, so she had two days to get settled. Colorado Springs was a busy town, but nothing like Boston. It was a smaller city, and the air just seemed fresher. She had met another intern at the hospital who was nice enough to offer her a place to stay. Michaela being new in town accepted. She wasn't quite sure how this would work out, but the girl seemed nice enough. "Hi, my name's Colleen", the girl had said thrusting her hard forward. She told Michaela that she was a local who would be attending medical school in Denver in the fall but her mother had insisted that she get an internship for the summer. Michaela didn't divulge much about herself at the time. She barely knew this girl. However, as the two made their way to Colleen's place Michaela could tell this would be a lasting friendship.

The apartment was small, just one bedroom. They would have to share the space, but both knew most of their summer would be spent at the hospital. Interns got the jobs nobody wanted along with the hours that nobody wanted. Colleen had a car, and they decided that they could share so that problem was solved. As they made plans, and house rules that would accommodate each other, Michaela thought to herself, "this is going to work out, I can just feel it."

Over the next few months Michaela and Colleen became close friends. Michaela had confided in Colleen about her past with David. All the heart ache she had held onto, and the guilt had soon fallen away. She was truly happy, and could see a future here. The hours at the hospital had been long and demanding, but she had decided that she wanted to specialize in Emergency Medicine. Dr. Bernard had praised her for her hard work and dedication. She had spent many days picking up extra shifts, staying late, and anything she could do to further her career. Dr. Bernard had even asked her if she would want to come back some day and work for him. She told him of her plan to attend Philadelphia's medical school and working with her father, but the more she thought about it the more she liked the idea of working at Primrose. Here she was all by herself, and she had done it. No help from dropping names of her father's colleagues, she had made a name for herself. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to see about attending medical school somewhere nearby.

That night Michaela and Colleen sat on the floor around the coffee table in the apartment eating takeout pizza. Michaela wasn't sure how to broach the subject. Be direct, she told herself. Tell her how you feel, that's the only way you're going to get the truth. "Colleen, can I ask you something?" "Sure", Colleen replied. "Do you think that maybe next week when you go to Denver I could go with you?", Michaela asked. "Yeah, why?", Colleen pondered. "Well, I was thinking that maybe I could checkout the medical school there. I know I had plans for Philadelphia, but I really like it here. And, I was thinking that I might stay a while.", she responded with an almost hopeful ring to it. Colleen jumped back almost knocking the pizza box to the floor. "Really, do you really mean that", Colleen gasped? Before Michaela could respond Colleen jumped up and threw her arms around her neck. "This is the best news I've heard all day. Of course you can come. I would love it if you decide to go there. We could be roommates on campus." she squealed. Taken a little aback, but relieved by the response Michaela giggled and said, "I'm glad you're as excited as I am."

The two friends continued to eat their pizza talking about the future and how much fun their impending trip to Denver was going to be. Michaela climbed into bed later that night and for the first time in a long while felt confident about her future. She had met a great friend who had exceeded her wildest dreams of being accepted. Yes, this was the true beginning of a wonderful friendship.

The trip was set for Friday morning. The two friends would have the weekend off from the hospital so they could spend the entire time touring the university and look at possible living arrangements. Colleen looked around the apartment one last time to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything and walked to the car. "Ready", she called to Michaela? "Let's go"!

The two drove along the road through the mountains looking at the beautiful views and chatting about all the things that they wanted to make sure they looked at when they got to campus. Of course, they wanted to make sure that the classes that were offered were in the field of medicine that that they wanted to study, Colleen, being from a small town, was very interested in "checking out" the guys that were on campus as well.

She looked over at Michaela and asked, " so you wanna check out a party while we're in town? I bet there are a ton of them going on right now with summer coming to an end. This place is going to be crawling with people." "Oh, I don't know about that. I'm not really into that scene. I'm not really looking to meet any guys right now anyway. I came out here to get away from all of that.", she said almost wistfully. "Oh you can't fool me Michaela, I see the way you look out the window with that far away look whenever you talk to me about David. I know he hurt you BAD, but not all guys are like that. I'm not saying you have to go home with anyone, just maybe talk and if you feel like it dance?", Colleen asked hopefully. "Well, we'll see. I can't promise you anything" was Michaela's answer. "Good, that's all I'm asking", Colleen almost squealed.

As the little Honda approached campus the big blue letters appeared on a banner, "University of Denver home of the Wolves welcomes all new students and transfers". We're here they thought. FINALLY! The two friends parked the car and waltzed up to the first line of students to sign up for a tour. A male student was standing at the front of the group wearing a university t-shirt. He raised his voice and shouted to the group to stick together and ask any questions that they might have. He said that anyone wearing a university shirt was part of the touring program and could answer their questions. Michaela, being well prepared, had brought a notebook to write down facts and any questions she might have during the tour to ask later to tour guide. Colleen and Michaela spent most of the tour side by side talking and whispering as the group milled all over campus. Michaela wanted to make sure that she had all of her questions answered so she could make an informed decision about where she truly wanted to go to school. Colleen, on the other hand was observing a cute blonde boy that was following the back of the group.

She nudged Michaela in the side, "look over there, isn't he the hottest guy you ever seen?" "Oh, Colleen, you shouldn't stare like that." "I can't help it, he's so fine." she returned. The guy stood about 6 feet tall, had sandy blonde hair and a very nice tan. His brown eyes glimmered in the sun. He wore a university t-shirt, some worn out jeans, and topped it all off with a Rockies baseball cap. Before the two friends knew it, he was walking straight toward them.

"Hi", he said. "Can I help the two of you with anything?" They looked at each other dumbfounded. "No, we're fine. Just discussing the tour and whether we might want to go to school here."

"Oh, well my name's Daniel if you have any questions. My friend Matt is running the tour, but I'm part of it too." "Thanks, we'll keep that in mind", they responded.

Daniel kept looking with his piercing eyes at the two women. He thought to himself how beautiful they were. Especially the petit one, she had long brown hair that cascaded down her back. Her eyes were two different colors, and her ivory skin looked so soft. I bet she has a boyfriend, he thought. The other of the two was pretty, but not really his type. She was taller, had bouncy blonde hair that came to her shoulders. She had a tan, which meant she was probably local. Her blue eyes sparkled, and she seemed happy and content in general. Not like the other one. She seemed sad almost like she was going through the motions but not really present in the moment. Daniel decided that he would invite the two out. After all, he was planning to attend an end of summer bash, this would make it even better.

He walked up to the two ladies, and winked. "So, you two have any plans tonight?", he asked. "None that are very important", Colleen replied. Daniel explained that he was planning on attending a party that was suppose to be the biggest social event of the summer. It was happening on campus that night at 8. After some pushing from Colleen, Michaela agreed to go. Daniel explained that if the two of them decided to come to Denver for school, this would be a way to meet some fellow students. Daniel gave them the address for the party and his cell number so they could meet up when they got there.

As they were walking up to their hotel room, Colleen couldn't stop talking about this party, Michaela on the other hand had worry in her eyes. "You need to stop being so serious all the time. This is going to be fun," Colleen almost demanded. "We'll go to the party, meet some people, and go home on Sunday." Michaela told herself, I can do this. I don't know any of these people. No one knows anything about me. I can start fresh. I'm not out to meet a guy.

The two arrived at the party, met up with Daniel, and milled around for a while. The party was held at a frat house on campus. Michaela hadn't been to a college party since she broke things off with David. This was her first party as a single woman, and she was having a hard time. See, everyone thought the beautiful brunette was perfect. Michaela spent the better part of the night fielding pickup lines. She wasn't used to this. David always was beside her with his arm draped over her, so men understood she was taken. Now however, she was available, and she didn't know quite how to cope.

As the party wore on she became more flustered. Finally giving up, she leaned toward Colleen's ear and announced that she would take a cab back to their hotel. She was tired and wanted to leave. She would see her in the morning, to have a good time, and not to worry. After begging Michaela to stay just a little while longer, Colleen finally gave up and said goodnight.

Michaela pushed through the crowded front room to make her way to the door. As she approached the door, she bumped rather hard into someone. "Sorry", she shouted over the crowd. "No harm done", the voice answered back. She didn't even look up, but kept walking out to the waiting taxi. If she would have looked back, she would have seen the way the piercing blues stared back at her in awe.

"What's up with your friend?", Daniel asked Colleen. Colleen explained that Michaela had ended a long term relationship right at the end of the school year. That she had spent the better half of her life with the boy she thought she would marry, and then he betrayed her right after graduation. She had come out to Colorado to escape and start over, and that she was still adjusting. Daniel nodded and explained that he understood. "I have a best friend that had a similar situation happen to him several years ago. He thought he would marry his high school sweetheart, only she had different plans. He's around here somewhere. Probably hiding in a quiet spot", Daniel lamented. "Maybe we should introduce them to one another?" Little did the pair know that the two friends they were talking about had already met, well sort of anyway….


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for the time skip, like Michaela say in the show "I know where I want us to be, I just don't know how we'll get there." I hit a road block, I knew where I wanted the story to go, just now sure how to fill in the space between. Hope the 7 month skip doesn't throw you off too much.**_

Chapter 5

7 months later…..

Denver was a beautiful city. Michaela felt truly at home here. Medical school was going great. Oh course being the over achiever that she was, Michaela soon became the stand out student. Colleen was always asking her to be her study partner.

The two girls had moved into an apartment off campus. Originally Colleen had wanted to live in the dorms. Michaela however had convinced her that an apartment was the way to go. It would be more private and the quiet time would be longer. Most college students were more interested in the "college life" not their grades.

The apartment was small but had two bedrooms this time, an eating area, and living room. Michaela spent most of her time in class and at the hospital. School was her life. She didn't have time for anything else. She'd had acquaintances' invite her out to dinner, or to study together, but nobody she would consider herself serious about. Dating was not even on her radar.

One night in March, the two were sitting in the living room, books sprawled out all over the place and Colleen's phone began ringing. "Hello, oh no. You're not bothering me. I love it when you call. Yeah, come on over. We're just studying. Yes, she needs a break too." was all Michaela could here from the conversation. Colleen looked over at Michaela and smiled, "Daniel's coming over to hang out. Before you excuse yourself to study in your room, I want you to take a break with us. You need it!" Too tired to argue, she agreed.

Moments later there was a knock at the door. Colleen jumped up to answer it and invite Daniel in. "What are you two beautiful ladies doing inside on a day like this?" "Oh, Miss Perfect over there needs to make sure she gets an A on this next test that we don't have for another week", Colleen laughed. Michaela rolled her eyes saying, "Well, I do want to claim the top honors you know, and it's not like I've got anything better to do right now."

You see Daniel and Colleen had been dating casually for several months. Daniel made it a habit to come over as often as he could to see the pair. He knew he had no chance with Michaela, but being near her seemed to make the day better. Dating Colleen was the closest he'd ever get to Michaela Quinn. At first he thought he was settling, but the longer they'd stayed together the more he saw he truly had feelings for Colleen.

The two had tried on several occasions to meet up with friends, and fix Michaela up. She'd gone along, but was never interested in any of the men they chose. She had closed herself off from the feelings. She didn't want to hurt anymore. She figured it was better not to feel at all, then to feel bad.

"So, what do you think?" Colleen nudged her in the side. "Huh?", Michaela shook her head. Colleen laughed, "You really were out there. Daniel invited us to come with him on Spring Break." "Oh, I don't know", this had become Michaela's one liner.

"Oh, it'll be fun, I'll give you the details, just promise to keep an open mind.", Colleen huffed. Daniel had explained that he and his friends were going to make a weekend trip to Palm Springs. He was originally from Colorado Springs, and had some friends that went with him every year. The past couple of years the group participation had dwindled. Everyone had married, or moved away, and very few were still students. He told the girls that all they had to do was get there. He and his friends would pay for everything. They'd have a 5 star hotel, food, and entertainment all included.

Colleen was so excited that she couldn't stop talking about it. Michaela on the other hand almost seemed worried. She really didn't know how she felt about going away for the weekend with people she didn't know. Colleen and Daniel would be there, but what about these friends he had mentioned. "I don't know about this Colleen? We don't know anything about these people.", she stated. "We'll be fine, you worry way to much. Just relax, and have a good time for a change. You might meet somebody that will change your out look on life.", she said almost begging.

After days of thinking and wavering back and forth Michaela finally gave in and agreed to go. Colleen informed Daniel that all they needed to do was decide to drive or fly. Michaela told Colleen that she would buy plane tickets for the pair, if Colleen promised to share a room with her if this whole "friends" thing didn't work out. Colleen agreed, and the two began making plans.

They day of the trip had finally arrived. The pair drove to the airport, checked their luggage, and boarded the plane. Michaela kept asking herself if this was a good idea. "Yes, it is.", she convinced herself. "I need to get away, hang out with people, and finally began to claim my life back. Happiness has to be out there somewhere." Coming out of her thoughts she glanced over at Colleen who had a huge smile on her face. "What? Can't I be excited about having a romantic weekend away with my boyfriend.", she giggled. They were both thrilled about the idea of staying in a fancy hotel in Palm Springs. Michaela didn't realize how much until they got there.

Once they arrived at the hotel Colleen sent Daniel a text. "We're here, where r u?", it read. "Here…meet u n the lobby" he responded. Michaela looked around the lobby, it was the fanciest hotel she'd been to without her parents in tow. Her mom always had to have the best, so family vacations had come at a price. Michaela, on the other hand, looked for budget friendly places.

"Hey, there you to are!", Daniel shouted. He came striding up to the pair. "Let's get your luggage and I'll show you to our room."

Michaela looked over at Colleen and silently mouthed "our room"? She grabbed Colleen's arm and held her back so Daniel could get a few steps in front of them, "we're staying in the same room as them?" she asked. "Yeah, I thought you knew that. Don't worry, we'll be fine. Daniel's a perfect gentleman, do you really think his lifelong friends would be any different?" Colleen reassured.

As they approached the room Daniel looked back over his shoulder and said, "I hope this doesn't freak you out or anything Michaela, but only one of my buddies showed up this weekend. There's only going to be the four of us." "Great", she replied sarcastically, "this day just keeps getting better and better." Upon entering the room the girls looked around in wonder. There was a balcony on one side of the room, a wet bar and gas fireplace on the other wall, and a door that led to the private bedroom. "Don't worry, there's two double beds and the sofa out here folds out. We've got plenty of room", Daniel could see what he thought might be fear in Michaela's eyes. Right as he finished, he turned around to see "the friend" standing in the doorway.

"Hi, name's Sully", came the husky voice. "Hi, I'm Colleen, and this is my roommate Michaela", Colleen responded. With that Michaela grabbed Colleen by the arm and pulled her toward the bathroom, and hastily shut the door. "Colleen, I can't do this. Do you have any idea how uncomfortable I am right now. You want me to stay here with some guy that I just met? You know how hard it is for me to open up to anyone new.", she was almost in tears at this point. "You'll be fine, I'm here too and you know Daniel. Just give this a chance, I think we can have a great time if you at least try to relax. Please?" Colleen begged. "Oh, alright. But, I'm claiming the sofa for myself. I will not share a bed with him. That is not who I am and you know it." Michaela stated matter of factly.

When they reemerged from the bathroom Sully stepped forward, "everything ok?" "Fine", Michaela answered. "Ok then, why don't we go down to the beach, walk around for awhile before dinner?" Daniel suggested. After changing into some shorts, the group made their way down to the beach. Daniel grabbed Colleen's hand and pulled her to the side. He whispered to her, "Sully's a sweet guy but has a hard time opening up to girls. He might need a little help sustaining a conversation until he feels comfortable with the situation." "I'm dealing with that too in my friend. She's freaked that we're here alone." Colleen whispered.

Once Colleen had moved up to walk with Daniel, Michaela could feel his eyes on her. Every time she would glance to the side, he would avert his eyes away from her. She couldn't explain it, something was different about him. He seemed sad, like her. "So, were you as surprised as me that this group thing turned in to a foursome?" she asked him. "Huh, oh yes and no. Daniel's been trying to get me to come out with him for awhile. But another friend of ours was suppose to come too. He got married last month though and wanted to spend time with his wife instead. I guess a weekend with the guys wasn't all that appealing anymore." he chuckled. "How do you know Daniel?' she asked. Sully went into detail on how he met Daniel when they were five. They went to school together and were pretty much inseparable until high school. They'd had a falling out when they were fourteen. Sully and Daniel had fallen for the same girl, and the girl picked Sully. Their friendship had weathered the storm but was never the same after that. During college they finally started getting things back to the way they were before.

"What happened to the girl?", she asked. I would think that you would have held on to someone that cost you so much. "I don't want to talk about that, and I don't think it's any of you business." he responded angrily. "Sorry, I didn't mean…" she looked down. "Don't worry about it, let's catch up to them."

As they approached the other pair, they could tell that dinner plans were being made. "There's this little hole in the wall bar down the street from where we're staying. It's not much, but the food's suppose to be great." Daniel suggested. With that the four made there way back to their room to change and get ready for dinner.

Walking back up the beach Colleen leaned next to Michaela's ear, "Well, he seems nice enough right?" "Yeah, I guess." she nodded. "I'm telling you this weekend's going to be one to remember, trust me." Colleen laughed.

The foursome made their way down the street to "The Clam Bucket" as it was called. As they walked along Michaela couldn't help feeling a little déjà vu. This was like being back in NY only different friends in tow this time. Sully could sense that something was going on. "Everything ok?" he asked. "Just battling memories is all, I'll be fine." she sighed. They made their way inside and found a table in the back. Just as they sat down Colleen noticed a flyer on the table, Karaoke Night, it read. "Oh, this is going to be a fun night", she squealed. "Oh god", Michaela groaned as she placed her head in her hands. "I'm not doing that, you hear me. NOT!" "

"You're such a buzz kill. I am doing it, and I think it'll be fun. Daniel will do it with me. Right?" she said while looking at him pleadingly. "I'll do what?" he asked as if he missed the entire conversation. "Sing", Sully laughed. "Oh, well if that's the case, we need a few beers over here. I need to lose my inhibitions if you think I'm going to get up there and make a fool of myself." Daniel replied.

Soon the waitress came over and took their order. "Four beers", Daniel ordered. "Actually, make mine a water", Sully and Michaela said at the same time. She looked over at him with questioning eyes, "I don't drink", he answered as he shrugged his shoulders. "I can't hold my liquor without saying something stupid" she answered back. "Or doing something stupid", she mumbled. "What did you say?" he questioned. "Nothing, never mind", she shook her head.

Once the food came and the group began eating, Michaela began to relax. Sully seemed nice enough, she was going to make an effort to get to know him better. There was just something about him that drew her in. She wanted to be near him and she couldn't figure out why. What was it about him that made her want to stare constantly, made her want to open up to him? She shook off the feeling and began to lose herself in the atmosphere of the bar. Meanwhile Sully was battling his own feelings. She was so beautiful. The way she sat there perched on the barstool, arms folded in her lap. She had the most beautiful hair. She had pulled it up when they were on the beach. He had not seen the true beauty of it until she let it down for the evening. Whenever he looked her way, he could feel a warm sensation creep over his body. His hands would sweat, and his heartbeat would speed up. He kept telling himself that he hardly knew her. He couldn't feel this way about somebody that he just met. His brain was fighting an internal battle with his body, and his body was winning. Just then she turned in her seat, and her knee brushed up against his. His eyes shot up and made contact with hers. "Sorry, it's a little crowded", she said apologetically. "No harm done", he responded. She froze. Where had she heard that before? She recognized the response, and the way it was delivered. Sully didn't even notice the way she stared at her plate thinking. This response was second nature to him. As if a light bulb flicked on in her brain, she mumbled "the party". He's the one I crashed into leaving the party.

"We've met, sort of", she looked at him. "Huh, I think I'd remember you", he scratched his head. "End of summer bash, frat row on campus. I knocked into you when I was leaving. It had to be you. No one else I know uses that line. I'm never wrong. You'll see that if you stick around and get to know me." she said in an almost demanding tone. "Sorry, I didn't mean…" he trailed off. As the two finished their dinner and began having a lighter conversation, Michaela thought the night might turn out to be ok after all. That is until a familiar face who she thought she wouldn't have to deal with walked in the door.

"What's he doing here?" she asked herself. As soon as she saw him, he saw her. Their eyes locked and he started making his way over to their table. She jumped up, told the group she'd be right back, and went to cut him off before he got to close. She knew whatever conversation was going to come from this chance meeting was not going to be a pleasant one, or a quiet one for that matter.

"David, what are you doing here?" she asked in a rather abrupt tone. "I could ask you the same thing", he groused. They moved the conversation outside and continued. David explained that he was at UCLA for school and had come to Palm Springs for break. "Catherine and I didn't work out. I've been back to Boston several times hoping to see you at home. Your parents told me that you didn't come home over the holidays. What did you tell them happened between us?" he pleaded. "I didn't tell them anything. It's nobody's business." she shouted back. "I was hoping that we could work things out. I still love you. I know you still love me. I can see it on your face", he smiled and went to touch her cheek. She backed away, "what we had you ruined. I have no interest in you anymore. I've moved on." He reached up and tried to touch her face again. She growled, "don't touch me! Didn't you just hear what I was saying? I have friends waiting on me. I have to get back to them now. Please, if you really care about me, you'll leave me alone."

As she reentered the bar and made her way over to the able, Sully gave her a questioning look. "It's nothing, just a ghost from the past that won't die", she rolled her eyes. David soon emerged and Sully glared at him sending him "guy code" to back off. Michaela noticed David staring at the two of them. She had to stop this at once. David Lewis was not going to ruin her night. She was finally having fun. She glanced over at Sully. "Wanna help me out with something?" she wagged her eyebrows. "Sure, what did you have in mind?" he shrugged. "Follow my lead", she winked. With that, she stood, glared at David, and then kissed Sully square on the month. At the moment of contact she felt it. Sparks. Sully was caught completely off guard. David rolled his eyes, threw his hands up, and walked away.

"What was that?" asked Sully. "A little payback" she smiled crookedly. "Thanks, I'll explain later". It was beginning to get late and although Colleen and Daniel had all but begged the other two to sing, Michaela had no real desire to leave. She didn't want to stay at the bar, but she wasn't ready to call it a night. She was having a good time, and not ready for it to end. Sully could sense her inner turmoil and suggested a walk on the beach. She readily accepted, bid the other couple goodnight promising to not stay out too late, and rose to leave. Colleen smiled as the couple walked out of the bar. This could not be going better, she thought.

Michaela and Sully made their way down to the beach, removed their shoes, and made their way down to the shallow surf. It was peaceful out there. No squeals from small children like earlier in the day, just the sound of the waves lapping up on the shore. "I love being out by the water", Michaela lamented. "I feel like I'm back home. I used to sit by the Charles after having a long day, or fighting with my mother." Sully looked over at her. She looked so beautiful with the moon glimmering on her hair. "Yeah, I'm an outdoor person too. I'd much rather be camping than in a hotel. Sorry, that didn't come out right. I meant I like sleeping under the stars." he fumbled through his words. She looked up at him remembering that kiss in the bar. It has been rash. She couldn't deny what she felt, but were those feelings of longing or revenge toward David? She wished she could replay that moment. If he kissed her on his own accord, then she could test those feelings.

At the same time, Sully was running that same moment though his mind. He had felt the sparks too, however she had initiated the kiss. She had said she would explain, but no explanation had come yet. Patience Sully, you have to have patience he told himself. "Can I ask you something Michaela?" not waiting for an answer he continued. "What was all that about back at The Clam Bucket? I mean what were you trying to prove?"

She turned bright red. She thought maybe he wouldn't push her to give and explanation, that maybe the night could keep going without her past making a reappearance.

Sighing she began, "Well that guy, David, we were kinda seeing each other back in New York when we both attended NYU as undergrads. I thought we would marry after graduation. I had planned my future around his." she looked at the ground and stopped walking. "I walked in on him with another woman just weeks after we, well you know. Anyway, I broke things off and moved to Colorado, met Colleen, and that brought me here so to say. He thought when he saw me tonight that I was just going to forget it all and welcome him back. I told him he had no chance. I'm sorry that I pounced on you like that, but I wanted to prove my point so he would leave me alone. I hope I didn't offend you?" she questioned.

"Not at all. I never would give up the chance to be kissed by a beautiful woman", Sully grinned. Michaela turned an even darker shade of red. After this admission on his part, she stopped and looked up at him. He stared back in her eyes. He could see the pain she had suffered, but also desire for him. Slowly he leaned forward, cupped her cheek, and brushed his lips over hers. It wasn't a quick peck, or a rushed moment. It was sweet, soft, and loving. When he stepped back her eyes fluttered open. She stood speechless savoring the moment. Her heart was pounding, legs weak with nervous energy. She felt it, desire and longing. This was what a kiss was suppose to feel like. Never had such a moment contained so many feelings. Sully broke her thoughts, "that's more what I had in mind for a first kiss." She smiled, me too she thought to herself. He reached for her hand and she gladly took it. "I think we best be gettn' back. It's late", he smiled at her. With that, the two made their way back to the hotel. They both realized that tonight had been the beginning of something special. They would begin to heal from their pasts.

_**So this is my longest chapter yet, but I got on a roll and couldn't come up with a good stopping point. Again comments are always welcome.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you so much for all the positive reviews. You guys give me the encouragement to continue this story.**_

Chapter 6

The morning sun was shining through the large window of the hotel room. Michaela had slept on the pullout sofa. Sully had offered her the bed, but she had refused. Michaela being independent and stubborn did not want to put anyone out, also she was used to poor sleeping conditions from sleeping at the hospital.

She rubbed her eyes and glanced around the room. It took her a minute to remember where she was. Palm Springs, David showing up, Sully walking on the beach with her,…the kiss. It was all slowly coming back. She smiled at the memory. Was that all this trip was going to be? A memory? "Oh what have I gotten myself into here", she thought. "There's no way this can work. We don't even live in the same city." She laid there snuggled in the covers thinking. How was this suppose to continue? She'd have to talk to him at some point and figure out exactly what he expected. With David the feelings had built slowly over months. Here she didn't have that luxury, Sully and she would be parted after one more day. How can one build any kind of foundation in just 3 days? She was going to have to be honest with him, and herself in order to find out what was happening here.

Meanwhile, Sully had tossed and turned most of the night. Sleep was not coming and his mind was churning about in his head. She was slowly wrecking him. He was falling for her, and falling hard I might add. She was beautiful, smart, and funny, but boy was she stubborn. He tried to give her the comfortable bed the night before. In all honesty, he knew he was going to have a hard time sleeping. He figured that if he took the sofa, he would be able to stay up and watch tv or go for a walk if needed. But, she was determined to sleep out there so he reluctantly slept in the bed. He rolled over to stare at the ceiling for the hundredth time. He began pondering the kiss. She hadn't shied away from him, but he had seen the worry in her eyes. This David must have really hurt her. He knew the basics of her past, but he didn't know the depth of the heartache.

The foursome rose to ready for breakfast and a day of shopping. The girls had wanted to take in some of the local boutiques. The guys were not very enthusiastic about this so they decided to hang out at the pool. "We'll see you around noon sweetie", Colleen said as she hugged Daniel. With that, the girls walked down the street.

Michaela had a smile on her face that could not have been any wider. "Ok, spill", demanded Colleen. "Spill what?", Michaela giggled. "Oh, I think you know exactly what. How was your night after you left last night? It was late when you guys got in, and you've been smiling from ear to ear all morning. I know something happened. You can't hide that from me. I know you to well.", Colleen stated. "He kissed me", she almost whispered. Colleen smirked, "didn't I tell you this was going to be a weekend to remember?" Michaela went into detail about how much thought she had put into this. He didn't live in Denver, she didn't even know if he was a student, if he had the same feelings that she was having, the list kept growing. "Michaela, I think the two of you need to have an evening alone. You can sort this out, and figure our exactly where this might be leading." "How am I suppose to go on a real date when he hasn't asked me, and in a city that I know nothing about?" she asked. "Leave it to Daniel and myself, we'll figure it out. You've been there for me, let me do this for you.", Colleen stated.

At this time the girls had made their way into the first shop. There were beautiful sundresses hanging in the window. They agreed to go in. Colleen suggested Michaela pick out something for this impending date that Colleen was going set up for her. She pulled a few dresses from the racks and made her way into the dressing room.

Meanwhile Colleen was working her magic. She sent Daniel a text. "Need ur help. Want 2 get the luvbrds a date 4 2nite. Talk to Sully, get him 2 ask her out. I'll make it worth ur while." After a few minutes a response came back. "I'll do my best. Love you babe." At this time Michaela emerged from the dressing room. "What do you think? Too much?", she asked worriedly. She was standing there in a white sundress. It had one shoulder, was snug in the bodice but flowed out as it fell right below the knee. It had an asymmetrical hem that looked as if it was made of a bunch of long triangles. "Oh, wow. Not too much. You look great.", Colleen cooed. Michaela was not one to find herself attractive. She knew she had a nice shape, but never put much effort into the clothes and makeup aspect of being female. Her coppery hair was the perfect contrast to the soft white fabric. "You are going to make his jaw drop if you wear that. You have to buy it.", she stated. After purchasing the dress the pair walked down the street. "You need shoes now!", Colleen gushed. "I don't even know if this is all going to work out tonight, and you want to do a complete makeover. I can see it in your eyes.", Michaela smirked. "Trust me. If the date doesn't work out, then you'll have something to remember this trip by. Plus, I think it's going to work out. If Daniel wants his treat from me, he'll light a fire under Sully", Colleen laughed.

As they were walking to the shoe store, they passed by a Victoria's Secret. "In here", Colleen dragged her by the arm. "I don't need anything from here. What exactly do you think is going to happen tonight?", she questioned Colleen. "It's for me silly. I promised Daniel I would have a treat for him once we returned home and I had a little more privacy.", she laughed. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know the two of you were at that point yet." she shrugged. Colleen stated, "well, I don't like to broadcast that sort of thing." After making her purchase, she grabbed Michaela and they made their way to the shoe store. Michaela found a beautiful pair of wedge sandals to accompany her dress. They wrapped around the ankle and tied in a bow in the back.

As they were making their way back to the hotel, Colleen looked over at Michaela. She was smiling, a real smile not a forced one. She was finally showing signs of true happiness.

Meanwhile back at the pool, Sully and Daniel were laying on two loungers. Daniel saw that Sully was deep in thought. "She's amazing, isn't she", Daniel questioned? "Who", Sully looked over. "You know who", Daniel laughed. "I'm telling you bro, if she likes you, you are one lucky guy. I wanted her for more than a friend for the longest time, and she never saw me as more than one. I love Colleen, don't get me wrong. But Michaela, she's one of those that you can't forget. You should ask her to dinner tonight." Daniel suggested. "Oh, I don't know. We're so different. We don't even live in the same city," Sully lamented. "It sounds to me like you're trying to talk yourself out of your feelings before you even give them a chance," Daniel said matter of factly. "Trust me, the way she looked at you all dreamy this morning before they left, this is worth pursuing. Ask her out. Colleen and I will make ourselves scare", Daniel suggested.

Michaela's phone began to beep signaling an incoming message. The screen flashed "had a great time with you last night. How bout dinner and a beach walk 2 nite? Would like to get to know u better. Later, S" "Oh wow, he wants to go out", she said to herself more than Colleen. "What are you waiting for, say yes", Colleen urged. Michaela typed back, "sounds good. Would like to get to know you better also. What time do I need to be ready? Later, M"

Daniel looked over at Sully, "well, what did she say?" "She said yes", he sounded surprised. "See, I told you. She likes you", he gave him a light shove. "So I need to ask, did you bring anything other than jeans and t shirts on this trip?" Daniel questioned raising his eyebrows. "You can't wear that out to dinner. You can borrow something of mine. We have to stop her in her tracks", Daniel suggested. "You sound like such a girl", Sully laughed. With this last comment the girls came walking up behind them laughing. Lunch came next, and then they parted to help each of their respective friends get ready for this date.

Michaela was a nervous wreck. It'd been years since she'd had a real first date. She'd been with David for so long, she'd almost forgotten what this was like. What do I say? What happens if we can't find anything to talk about? What if he thinks I'm trying to hard? What if he tries to push me into something that I'm not ready for? The questions just kept coming. She couldn't stop her brain from spinning. Colleen could sense the worry, "You'll be fine. He likes you, remember?" She was putting the finishing touches on her hair when there was a knock on the bathroom door. "You about done in there?", Daniel asked. "Almost", Colleen answered.

Sully was pacing around the room. "Women", he thought to himself, "they always like to keep you on edge. What could be taking so long?" With that, Michaela emerged. Sully turned, "wow, you look great". "Thank you", she said shyly looking at the floor and knitting her fingers together. "Shall we", he reached for her hand and they left.

The couple walked hand in hand two blocks down the street to "Off Shore". Michaela was impressed, Sully had held the door for her, and seemed genuinely interested in what she had to say. He was a complete gentleman. They shared a few glances at one another, both could feel the obvious heat between them. Neither willing to admit it yet.

At dinner, Sully had told Michaela that he'd lived all over the country. He'd spent his childhood in Colorado Springs, but loved to travel. This somewhat worried Michaela as she thought he might not want to settle down somewhere. She couldn't live the lifestyle of moving constantly. "I'm getting ahead of myself", she scolded internally. He'd had family issues in high school that caused him to start college late. He wasn't willing to share what exactly that was yet. He had started college in Denver, but was taking this year off. As Michaela sat listening to him talk, she asked herself if she really wanted to get involved with someone who seemed to have more problems than herself. As if he could read her thoughts, Sully reached across the table and rubbed her hand. "It's not as bad as it sounds, we all have baggage that we wish we could leave behind. I like you, and I figured I better be honest if I want this to work," he said. "How will this work?", she asked. "I mean, we don't even live near each other. You're in Colorado Spring right now. I'm in Denver. That's a two hour drive." she questioned with sadness in her voice. "I'll make it work. I wanna see more of you. This could be the beginning of something here. I wanna give us a chance. Please just let me.", he sounded truly sincere. She smiled and nodded, "ok, I'm willing if you are".

After dinner the two made their way down to the beach. It was a warm night, and a full moon light the sky. Sully had brought a blanket which he spread out on the soft sand. He sat down and reached his hand up to offer her the spot beside him. Tentatively she sat, but left a significant space between them. He looked at her with questioning eyes. "I won't bite you know?" he stated. "I…I mean…I just…I'm not sure what you want from me." she stammered. "I don't want anything from you. What did you think I was going to do? I just thought we could sit here, look at the stars, listen to the ocean, enjoying the evening?", he said. "I'm sorry", she replied. "This is all new to me. It's been so long since I've done this. I just want to be ok with what's happening", she dropped her head. "Can I ask you something?", he looked at her. "You don't have to answer if it makes you too uncomfortable", he stated. "Sure", she responded. "This David, that we ran into last night, where you two together for a long time before you got physical? I mean, I guess I'm wondering if he's the only one? Sorry if I being to forward", he apologized. "Well we dated seriously for about four years, and yes, he is the only one. Does that bother you? I wanted to wait, but he had me convinced that I was losing him", she began to tear up. "Oh, Michaela. I didn't mean to upset you. I would never pressure you into anything that makes you feel uncomfortable. I want you to know that. If I do something like that you need to tell me. Can I hold you?" he pleaded. Silently she slid over next to him, leaned her head on his shoulder and let him hug her. They sat like this for what seemed like forever. He could smell the scent of her perfume filling his senses. She could feel his heartbeat in his chest. The embers between them were slowly reigniting. They could both feel them. After what she had just confided in him, he did not want to scare her off. He needed to take this slow. He needed to show her she could trust him. He reached down, placed his index finger under her chin, and tilted her head towards his. She blinked her eyes in silent agreement. Slowly he leaned forward into a gentle kiss. As his lips brushed hers tentatively at first then with more force, she could feel the sparks. She reached up and draped her arm around his shoulder rubbing the hair at the nape of his neck. With this the kiss grew more intense. She was slowly losing herself. His tongue brushed over her bottom lip seeking entrance which she gave into. A soft moan escaped her mouth, as he hugged her closer. With this her brain started working overtime. With the deepening kiss she began telling herself, "we need to stop, this is too much. I have to stop him." The truth was, she didn't want to stop. This feeling was so powerful. Sully was fighting his own battle. "What am I doing? She just told me her innermost thoughts. This is getting hot really fast." She then reached up with her other hand and gently pushed against his chest. The kiss broke and both looked at each others eyes. "Sorry", he mumbled, "I didn't mean for it to go that far." "That's ok", she gasped. "I wanted it too."

After calming their breathing and gathering their wits, the two stood and began their walk back to the hotel. "I can't believe the weekends over", she lamented. "I know, I'm not ready for it either", he sighed. "When am I going to see you again?" she asked. "Well, I was thinking that since I'm not in school this semester I might come and stay with Daniel awhile. That is if it's ok with you", he smiled. "That's ok with me", she grinned. With that the two made their way up the elevator to the awaiting room. Michaela couldn't help but smile. These things never happened to her. Here she was on what turned into a dream vacation with what turned out to be a great guy. I can't wait to see what the future holds she thought to herself.

As they opened the door to enter, Sully leaned over a gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, sweet dreams", he said as he walk toward the bedroom. Michaela plopped down on the sofa, "oh they will be", she answered.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It seemed as if they had always been together, Michaela and Sully, they began to be known as one. Over the next several weeks after what seemed like a dream vacation, the two became inseparable. Sully became a fixture at the girls apartment just as Daniel had in the past. Daniel's apartment was small so Sully had been sleeping on the couch. "You know, you should really look at getting your own place if you're going to be hanging around for awhile. I mean, I like having you here, but don't you think you might want some privacy for you and your girlfriend?" Daniel asked. "We're not there yet Daniel, and I have no idea when we will be." Sully responded.

Sully was patiently waiting just as he had said he would. No pressure. However, things had heated up several times in the past. They had almost gone too far more than once. One of them had always managed to keep a cool head and bring them back to earth. "You ready?" Daniel brought him out of his thoughts. "Yep, let's go", answered Sully.

"So, how are things going with you two?" Colleen asked. "Great", Michaela answered. "How great?", Colleen prodded. "That's all you're getting for now", Michaela poked at her. Colleen looked over at her, and she looked almost sad. "What's wrong?", she asked. "Oh, nothing. It's just that things like this never happen to me. I've convinced myself that great guys just aren't in my future. I'm kinda waiting for the other shoe to drop, so to speak." Michaela lamented. "Everybody's got problems. You just have to decide what problems are deal breakers.", Colleen looked over. "Has he given you any reason to not trust him?" "No, he's been a complete gentleman, always concerned with my thoughts and feelings. I just have this feeling that our relationship is going to be tested in the future.", Michaela sighed. Little did she know that Sully's past was going to come full force upon the budding relationship and test how truly trusting he was.

Soon there was a knock at the door. When Colleen opened the door the guys were laughing. "What's so funny?", she asked. "Nothing", said Sully. "We were just placing a bet on how long we would have to wait once we got here for the two of you to be ready." "Well, we're ready now, so there's no waiting", she responded.

The four were planning a group date to the local movie theater. It was Friday night, and after a week of classes, the girls were ready to unwind. When they reached the theater, the girls agreed to get the tickets, and the guys were going to go and buy snacks. As Sully and Daniel walked up to the counter, Daniel looked over at Sully, "trouble at three o'clock". Just then a tall, slender woman with long black hair came running up. "Oh wow, funny running into you here", she threw her arms around his neck. "What are you doing here Abby", he said as he removed her arms and slowly pushed her away. "School, but I could always change my plans if it meant more time with you", she gushed. "You know that is never going to happen. After what you did, you lied to me. You almost destroyed my life. I have absolutely nothing more to say to you.", Sully almost yelled. The fact that the girls were nearby was the only thing that was keeping his temper in check.

Meanwhile Colleen and Michaela had bought the tickets and were making their way towards the snack counter to meet up with the guys. Just as the crowd began to thin, Michaela looked over to see some girl throwing here arms around Sully's neck. They looked like they'd known each other for awhile. "Maybe she's just a friend", Colleen suggested. Michaela stood mouth open, frozen in place. This could not be happening again. With this, she turned and ran out of the theater almost knocking Colleen over.

Colleen rushed up to the guys glaring at Sully. "Oh, no", he was shocked. "How much did she see?" "Enough", Colleen answered angrily. Abby looked over at Sully, "where are you going?" "Damage control, and you better be gone when I get back", he glared at her.

Colleen looked over Daniel, "I just hope that she gives him a chance to explain himself. She's pretty stubborn, and she's had this happen before." Colleen told Daniel about the conversation she'd had with Michaela before they had picked them up. Then she looked over at Abby and asked, "who's that?" "The other shoe", Daniel sighed.

Michaela stormed out the doors and began walking ask fast as she could down the sidewalk toward home. It was a few miles, but she would not do this again. She was not going to let him see her this way. Rain began to fall lightly, "great" she thought. "This will just add to my misery."

Sully jumped into his truck, drove to the main road, and began scanning both directions to look for Michaela. She couldn't have gotten too far. "Ugh", he slammed his fist against the steering wheel. Then out of the corner of his eye, he spotted her. He pulled up beside her and drove along slowly. "Can we talk?", he asked. "I don't believe there's anything to talk about!", she spat back. "Ok, I deserve that. Can I explain? Please?", he begged. "I'm going home!" she shouted. "It's raining out, and you're going to walk 3 miles in it?" he asked. "Yes, I am!", she glared in his general direction. "Let me at least drive you, it's raining out. You'll be soaked by the time you get there.", he sighed. "I'm fine", she demanded.

Boy was she stubborn. He could see that she was digging in her heels, and this was going to be a battle of wills. He had never met someone that was this independent and fiery. It made him love her even more. "Why are you so stubborn?", he questioned. "Old habit!", she shot back. "Well, you might as well give up, and get in this truck. Because, I'm just going to keep following you until you do. Even if I have to do this all the way to your place." he demanded. She paused, turned to look in his general direction, and shrugged. "Fine, but I'm still furious with you right now.", she stated through gritted teeth.

They rode along in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Michaela wasn't paying attention enough to notice that Sully was not taking her home. He pulled into a parking lot and turned off the truck. Michaela looked up, "this isn't my place", she demanded. "I know, we need to talk. All you have to do is listen, then I'll take you wherever you want to go. I promise." he stated. "Your word doesn't mean a lot right now, you know?", she questioned. "Ok, I can explain everything. Just give me 5 minutes. If you're not satisfied, then I'll take you home and never bother you again.", he looked away with hurt in his eyes. "Fine", she conceded.

"That girl you saw was Abby. She's the girl that Daniel and I both fell for in high school. When we first started going out I was young and stupid. I thought I was in love. Right before we graduated, Abby and I went to a party. We had been drinking, and I let things go too far. Abby had been pressuring me for awhile. Several times she had offered to let me stay over at her house when her parents were out of town. Her parents trusted both of us. She was constantly telling me that I must not love her because I didn't want to be intimate. It wasn't that I didn't love her, I was just young. Anyway, at the party we found ourselves in one of the bedrooms alone. I'd had just enough to drink that it had lowered my inhibitions. One things led to another, and she didn't stop me. A few months after graduation, we broke up. I realized that we were just too young, and our lives were going in different directions. Right before I was suppose to start school here in Denver, she calls me saying that it's very important that she talk to me. I agreed to meet her, and she tells me that she's pregnant. I was completely thrown, I mean I just never thought it would happen like that. I watched my future flash before my eyes. Realizing that I needed to do the right thing, I offered to marry her. We were going to be a family and raise our child. I postponed school and began working to save money. We got an apartment together, and started saving. After a few month I began to get suspicious. Things weren't adding up. Signs that should indicate a pregnancy just weren't there. I confronted her, and she admitted to making the whole thing up. She was using the pregnancy as a ploy to get me back. I ended things, moved out, and took some classes so I could begin college in the spring. ", he looked over at Michaela with determination in his eyes. "You see, she means nothing to me anymore. I want to be with you!" he stated now more determined than ever. "As I said before, we all have a past, I was just hoping to wait and tell you about this later down the road."

Michaela turned and looked out the window into the rain. Wow, she thought, I did not see that coming. She turned and looked him in the eye, "promise me no more secrets, I don't care how sorted your past is. If we're going to have a future here, you have to tell me these things. Ok?" she begged.

"Do you still want to go home?, he asked. "No, but where can we go?", she asked. "I've got some ideas.", with that he turned the truck on and pulled out of the parking lot.

The truck moved along the dark roads through the mountains. Michaela could see Denver down in the valley as the truck climbed higher and higher. Sully pulled off the main road and drove down a dirt path. At the end it opened up to a beautiful view of the valley. You could see all the lights from the city. "This is beautiful", Michaela gasped. "This is where I come to think when I've had a rough day. I've never brought anyone else here.", he said wistfully. He turned to face her, "you think we can move past this now?" With that she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Just as she was pulling way, he turned his head and their lips made contact. She inched closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sully was completely aware of the solitude that they had at this particular spot. Michaela became brazen. She needed to be closer, this emotional conversation had tugged at her heart. She wanted him to know that she forgave him, and loved him. She slid even closer and climbed on his lap, her back to the windshield. The kiss continued to grow. He slid this tongue across her lips and she opened up to him. As tongues began to caress one another, Sully let out a groan from the back of his throat. Michaela began to caress his chest with her hands. She could feel the effect she was having on him below her. Sully's hands began to slide up her legs toward the hem of her skirt. He began kneading her thigh with one hand, and running his hand up her back with the other. She gasped into his mouth. He couldn't believe that she was letting him do this. Things had gotten heated before, but this was a whole new level. There had always been a risk of Daniel or Colleen walking in in the past. Here they were all alone and no one would disrupt them. "I love you", he managed between kisses. This spurred her on. "I love you too", she gasped. She leaned in closer pressing her chest into his. Suddenly she became all to aware of where this was leading. She pulled back and began panting, "oh god, I'm so sorry. I'm just not ready yet. What you must think of me." She looked at the ground. Her face was flushed, and her lips swollen from the deep kisses. "It's ok, I'll wait for you. I want "us" to be special. I know based on this right here, he eyed her up and down, that you'll be worth it." he chuckled. "Let me take you home, ok?" he asked.

As the two walked up to the door to the girl's place, Sully leaned in to give her one last slow kiss before bidding her goodnight. Starry eyed she walked in to see Colleen waiting up on the couch. "Everything ok?" Colleen asked. "He told me he loves me!", Michaela said wistfully. "I'd say that's better than ok then, right?" she asked. "Yep, we're great", and with that Michaela made her way down the hall to her room. She flopped on her bed and began running those words through her mind. Yes, it would be worth the wait. How long of a wait though? She knew he would wait for her, but how long did she want to make him wait? She climbed into bed smiling bigger than she had in months.


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I've had a hard time getting started again. It's been busy in my life. I'm hoping for this one to be a long one to make up for the wait. I've got so many different ideas swirling around in my head it's hard to sort out the good ones. Thank you so much for all of your positive comments and for reading this story. Enjoy!_

Chapter 8

It was nearing the end of the semester, and Michaela was hopelessly trying to decide what to do about the summer. Dr. Bernard had offered to let her come back and work with him, but she would need a place to stay in Colorado Springs. The summer was only going to be three months long, and that was a lot of work to get settled back in for only three months. Housing and a car had to fit in the mix. Then there were her parents. She hadn't been home in almost a year. She knew she was going to have to face Boston at some point. Her mother had been bothering her for the last two weeks. Her father had offered her a summer job working with him at Boston Memorial. She wanted to work with him, but the idea of going home somewhat scared her. She was making a life for herself here in Colorado, and really didn't want to leave that either. Then there was Sully. She didn't want to leave him for the summer. She had no idea what his plans were. Did he plan to stay with Daniel this summer, or was he going back to Colorado Springs?

She slumped on the couch and rested her head in her hands. Too many decisions and not enough time, she thought. "You ok?", Colleen asked as she walked in the door. "Yeah, just trying to sort out my crazy life.", she sighed.

"Well, I've got something that might help. My mom offered to let you stay with us this summer if you decide to take that job at Primrose. We've got plenty of room, and she travels a lot. So, it wouldn't be like living at home. We'd have the same convenient situation that we have here, only we wouldn't have to pay for anything.", she nudged her.

"I couldn't take advantage of your mom like that", Michaela replied. "Why not, she thinks you're a good influence on me anyway. You'd be doing her a favor", Colleen snickered.

"I'll consider it. I know my mom will flip out if I tell her I'm spending the summer here. She thinks I'm crazy wanting to be this far away from the family", she groaned. "She loves you is all. She just doesn't know how to show it yet", Colleen answered.

Michaela slumped even further into the couch. "What else is bothering you?", Colleen asked. "I can tell by the way you're acting, that in your mind this is the end of the world". "Sully", Michaela sighed. "I just don't know where the summer is going to lead us. I want this to work, but I feel like the cards are stacked against us. I mean I feel like every time we make some headway in our relationship, something happens to set us back." "He loves you, Michaela. He'll make it work.", Colleen stated matter of factly.

Just as she finished that statement, there was a knock at the door. Colleen rose to open it, and there stood Sully flowers in hand with the widest smile she'd ever seen. "She needs some cheering up", Colleen whispered swinging her head in Michaela's direction.

Sully waltzed pass her smiling heading for the couch. "Hey beautiful, thought you might like some company", he announced happily. "Yeah, sorry I'm not in the best of moods." she lamented. "What's got ya so bummed?" he questioned. "Let's talk in private?", she asked. With that the two walked down the hall to her room and she closed the door.

"Now you've really got me worried. What's going on?", he pleaded.

"I'm worried".

"Yeah, you said that already, what are you worried about?"

"Truthfully, us…."

"Ok, you've lost me here. Did I do something to upset you?", he was scratching his head.

"No, it's just, that summer's coming and well I have to decide what I plan to do."

"How is that a problem?", he questioned.

"Well…I can stay here and take summer classes. Or…I can go to Colorado Springs and work at the hospital like I did last summer. Or…I can go home. I really don't want to do that one. At least not for the entire summer. I must make a trip at some point though because my parents are really missing me at this point."

"I still don't see how this has anything to do with me", he asked?

"I want to be with you, I don't want us to spend the summer apart. I want to spend it with you. I thought you would want the same thing." she began to get angry.

"Whoa, hold on here. Who said anything about us not spending the summer together?" he looked at her trying to calm her down.

"Well you just don't seem all that concerned with the possibility of me not being here in Denver." she shot back.

"Well if you'd calm down and listen for a minute you'd see why. Wherever you decide to go, I'll go too. I told you, I want this to work. And if you need to leave Denver for the summer, I'll leave too.", he moved closer to her trying to comfort her.

"You'd do that for me? Why? I mean we haven't even known each other that long." she questioned.

"Because I love you, and I want to be with you. When are you going understand, my heart's your's now.", he moved closer to her closing the gap between then. She looked up into his sparkling blue eyes and smiled slightly. "You really mean that?, she asked. "Yes, with all my heart", and he bent forward to give her a soft kiss.

"How bout some dinner?", he asked. "Sounds great, let me grab my purse and I'll meet you at the front door." With that he smiled and began walking out of her room. She grabbed her purse, took a quick look in the mirror to make sure she was presentable, and went to meet him.

On her way out to the living room Colleen stopped her, "everything ok?" "Yes, crisis averted", she smiled. The two left knowing that tonight they were going to be ok.

After a few days of intense thinking, Michaela had decided that she would return to Primrose. The offer that Ms. Cooper had made to her for free boarding was just too good to pass up. Colleen was ecstatic that Michaela would be spending the summer with her again, and Sully would have an easy move since he had been living in Colorado Springs before they met. Colleen had even convinced Daniel to get a place with Sully for the summer so they could be close. Everything seemed to be falling into place.

Classes were finishing up and campus was a buzz of excitement for the upcoming summer. The girls had decided to sublet their apartment for the summer so that they could have it back in the fall, and not worry about storing their stuff. Since they were staying at Colleen's childhood home, it would be furnished and they would not need their things.

"Finally", they both sighed as they pulled up to the small ranch house. "This is it", Colleen beamed.

It wasn't much, but it was free and close to the hospital. The girls jumped out of the car and walked to the front door. "My mom travels A LOT with her job. She'll probably be gone more than she's here. In fact she won't be back from her current trip for another week.", Colleen looked at her mischievously. "Maybe Daniel and Sully could come over tonight and help us get settled", she wagged her eyebrows. Michaela was completely oblivious to her suggestion as she just wanted to bring her luggage in and relax. "Yeah, sure", she responded almost robotic like.

Later that evening, Colleen grabbed her cell and called the guys. "Hey, we're here. You wanna come over and hang out? Great, how about grabbing a pizza on your way. The address is 317 Parkwood Dr. See you in a few." Colleen said into the phone. "They're on their way", she looked at Michaela.

Michaela looked at herself in the mirror and realized that she looked a mess from her day of travel and feeling tired. She had napped earlier in the day, and her hair was a mess. She retreated to the room she had claimed to brush her hair out and change into something more comfortable.

When the doorbell rang, she emerged from her room. She was wearing one of Sully's old t shirts that she had borrowed weeks ago and had decided to claim it for herself, and a pair of cotton shorts. Due to the size of the shirt it hung off one shoulder and was long enough to cover almost all of the shorts leaving her to look rather naked. She pulled her hair up in a loose ponytail and removed her shoes and socks. Looking in the hall mirror, she thought, this is as good as it's going to get tonight. I'm tired and want to be comfortable. When she walked down the hall towards the group, she saw Sully's mouth fall open as he looked her way.

"You know this just isn't fair?" he whispered into her ear as she moved closer, "My shirt looks really good on you and I'm gonna have a hard time keeping my hands to myself." he groaned.

"Who said anything about you keeping your hands to yourself?", she flashed him a crooked grin. "There's lots of stuff we can do, and not you know."

"Oh, I know", he grabbed her from behind and tried to tickle her.

"Hey now, I wanna eat that pizza before it gets cold", she giggled.

The foursome sat down in the living room around the coffee table and began to pass the pizza box. As they devoured the pizza, they began discussing their plans for the summer. No one noticed how late it was getting due to the fact that they were having such a great time. It was the first time they had hung out without the stress of classes the next day. It was summer now, and they didn't have to worry about what the next morning held.

"Hey, I'm bored", Colleen announced. "Let's liven up this party". She jumped up and bounced into the kitchen.

"What did you have in mind?", Daniel asked.

"This", she appeared around the corner with four shot glasses and a bottle of vodka in her hands.

"Oh no, not for me", Michaela squealed.

"Oh come on, we're not going anywhere and school's out for the summer. We have to celebrate. I won't let anything happen to you." she begged.

"I will if you will", Michaela looked over at Sully hoping for some support.

"Ok, what the hey. Since we're not going anywhere.", then he realized what he just said. "Wait a minute, not going anywhere? Does that mean you want us to stay here tonight?", he asked.

"Well, my mom's out of town, and we've got plenty of extra beds. Or you can always share with somebody", Colleen giggled.

Sully looked over to see Michaela turning a dark shade of red and shaking her head. "You, Colleen, are going to be the end of me. I just know it", she rolled her eyes.

Colleen placed a shot glass in front of each member of the group. Let's play "I never", she giggled.

"Oh, this game always gets me in trouble", Michaela rolled her eyes.

"Why, because you're so perfect?", Daniel laughed.

"Actually, yes", she retorted.

"I'll go easy on you then", he stated. "I'll start. I never… found the woman of my dreams", he snickered.

"Hey, that's no fair. She's a girl.", Colleen snapped.

"I said I'd go easy. Your turn", he looked at Colleen.

"I never ….made straight A's in my life", she flashed an I'm gonna get you look toward Michaela.

After a thirty minute game the group was pretty intoxicated. They were laughing and rolling on the floor, and at this point they couldn't remember what was so funny in the first place.

Then Daniel started in with the "remember when" stories. "Hey, remember when we went to The Clam Bucket and Michaela jumped Sully right in front of us?"

Michaela blushed and turned her face away from the group as they erupted in laughter. "Hey, watch it buddy", Sully laughed "I've got some pretty embarrassing stories about you."

"Oh yeah, like what?", Daniel challenged.

"Ok, you asked for it", Sully warned. "Remember when we were sixteen and I dared you to go streak around the house that summer?" Daniel covered his face with his hands, "yeah" he sighed. "Then I turned the lights on in the yard and the neighbor's daughter saw ya. You couldn't look at her for a month without looking like a tomato", Sully fell backwards in a fit of laughter.

"Ok, with that I think I'm going to bed", Daniel chuckled. "Me too", Colleen glanced over at Michaela. "You gonna be ok?", she asked. "You look a little green."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Not really ready for sleep yet.", she replied as she glanced over at Sully.

"You mister are going to tell me more about this streaking", Colleen grabbed Daniel's hand and pulled him down the hall to her room shouting "don't mind us." Michaela rolled her eyes, "we won't".

Michaela was feeling the obvious effects of the alcohol. She wasn't sure how much she'd had but it was enough that she stumbled when she tried to rise off the floor.

"Whoa there, let me help you", Sully said as he steadied her. "I'm ok", she said unconvincingly. "I just need to get to the bathroom."

Within minutes he could hear her in the bathroom retching up the alcohol. He rubbed his hand across his forehead realizing that tonight was going to be a long night. This is why she doesn't drink, he reminded himself.

"Oh god, I feel like I'm gonna die." she moaned. "You're not gonna die", he said trying to calm her. "Do you want me to help you to your room?", he asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think I can walk", she whined.

"That's ok, I'll carry ya", he stated. He slid one arm under her legs and the other behind her back and lifted her as if she was weightless. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head onto his chest. "How did I get so lucky to find you", she asked sleepily?

"I ask myself that everyday sweetheart", he replied. "Which door is your's?"

"Second on the right", she replied.

He brought her in and laid her on the bed. Just as she hit the mattress she jumped up and ran across the hall into the bathroom. "Oh god, not again", she sighed as she bolted.

After a few minutes she waltzed back into the room. Hair frazzled and flushed cheeks still did not take away from her beauty. "Are you sure you're gonna be ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll manage", she moaned.

She looked so helpless sitting there on the edge of the bed. She pulled the comforter back and slid her shorts off while sliding into the bed. She didn't even notice that Sully was still in the room. Under normal circumstances she would never have removed the shorts, and he knew that as he stood there gawking at her.

"Well, I think I'm going to go lie on the couch for awhile", he said turning toward the door.

"Stay with me, please", she begged.

"I don't know if that's a good idea Michaela. We've been drinking and I really don't want you to do something that you might regret." he sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

"Please", she begged sticking out her bottom lip.

She looked so cute and irresistible when she did that. He couldn't resist her, and she knew she had him.

"Please", she begged again batting her eyelashes this time.

"Ok, I give up", he removed his shoes and walked closer to the bed. He climbed in the other side leaving space between them.

"You know I won't bite", she laughed. Remembering that he had used that same line on her on their first date, he sighed and moved a little closer. She turned on her side and slid up next to him. He moved even closer spooning against her back. She reached over and grabbed his hand pulling it across herself and lacing her fingers in his. As she did this, he could feel his heartbeat speed up. He lifted his head and placed a soft kiss to her temple.

"I love you", he murmured softly.

"I love you too", she answered sleepily.

He could feel his desire beginning to take over his body. He chided himself for feeling this way when she was so vulnerable and wanting comfort from him. His time would come, he told himself. Tonight she needed his comforting embrace, and that's exactly what she was going to get. He could feel her breathing becoming deeper and steadier. He knew she was slowly falling asleep. He too was tired and sleep was slowly claiming him. He lifted his head one last time and placed a kiss to her cheek. "I love you so much. You have no idea how much, and I'll wait for you." he whispered. He thought she was sleeping since she didn't answer back. However, she heard, and a smile spread across her lips. Yes, she was lucky and she knew it. They drifted off into a peaceful sleep content to just be in each others arms.

Morning came all too soon for the group. Michaela sat at the kitchen table with her head in her hands "I'm never drinking again. I feel awful", she groaned. Sully came walking over with two cups of coffee in his hands. "Here, drink this. I'm afraid to give you anything else for fear that it's just going to come back up". His words were comforting after the night full of trips to the bathroom. At one point Michaela couldn't believe that she still had anything in her stomach.

Colleen came walking into the kitchen, "oh I feel like I've been hit by a truck", she whined. "Remind me of this the next time we think about drinking ourselves sick."

"Whose idea was it to do a zillion shots last night anyway", Michaela asked. "Oh yeah, yours you crazy fool."

As Daniel walked in the room, Sully began rummaging through the cabinets looking for fixings for breakfast. "How can you think about food right now Sully", Daniel asked.

"Well for starters, I didn't drink myself sick last night", he laughed. Upon finding nothing to eat, the group decided to go out for breakfast.

It was Saturday and Michaela had one day to get this alcohol out of her system before she had to begin work at Primrose. "Don't worry", Sully sighed. "We'll have you as good as new in time for work".

"I sure hope so", she glanced up at him.

He kissed her on the cheek, and the group left to go eat hoping that their stomachs would settle on the way.

Things began to fall into place for Michaela as the weeks went by. Work at the hospital was going great. She was happy because she actually had a schedule that she could work with. There were new interns for the summer so she could pass off the shifts that she didn't want to them. Things with Sully were moving along great. Living at the Cooper house was working out better than she could imagine. Colleen was right, her mother was hardly ever home.

She later found out that Ms. Cooper was a photographer for a nature magazine, and that she traveled all over the country to get the best shots. Colleen told her that when she was five, her dad just up and left them. He left for work one day and just never came home. Her mom was heartbroken at first, but then decided she better make something of herself. She did some free lance work, and a Mr. Watkins saw it and fell in love with her talent. He offered her a job locally until Colleen graduated, then she started traveling. She loved her work, but it did keep her away a lot. "She reminds me of you in a lot of ways" Colleen told her one day. She's very independent and strong. "Thanks, that's sweet of you to say that", she told Colleen.

"Mail's here", Colleen announced as she came through the door. "Something for you here in a fancy envelope", she said as the dropped it on the kitchen table.

There on the top of the pile was a cream colored envelope with fancy gold writing. As Michaela scanned it over, she saw that the return address was for Boston. "Who could be sending something from Boston", she wondered. Upon opening the letter a smile spread across her face. Inside was a fancy gold and cream wedding invitation. It read, _Mr. and Mrs. James Anderson request your presence at the wedding of their daughter Miss Miriam Anderson to Mr. Robert Tilson on July third, two thousand twelve at four o'clock in the afternoon. A reception will follow at the Liberty hotel ballroom. Black tie attire is required. _Michaela gasped. She couldn't believe Miriam and Robert were finally getting married. This will be the wedding of the summer for Boston. Michaela knew that Miriam's parents came from money so no expense would be spared.

"Oh wow", she gasped. "What's wrong", Colleen looked over at her. "A good friend of mine from back home is getting married next month. This is an invitation to her wedding.", Michaela said wistfully. "Oh that sounds like fun", Colleen squeaked. "Yeah, it would be. I just don't know if I want to see all the old gang yet. I'm sure David will be there. He's good friends with Robert. This also asks me to bring a guest.", she was getting more nervous by the minute.

"Well, it's a good thing that you're dating Sully then, right?", Colleen asked.

"I don't know Colleen. This is black tie, that doesn't exactly sound like Sully's thing. I'd have to bring him to meet my parents too."

"Well, it's good that he loves you, and you'd get to see him in a tux. Doesn't that excite you even a little?" she prodded.

"Yeah, I guess it does", she began to smile. Seeing Sully all dressed up did make her swoon. She could only imagine the looks she'd get entering the ballroom on his arm. Her parents had been bugging her to come home for a visit. This would give her a chance to show Sully where she grew up, and meet her family. The fact that her mother was so judgmental worried her though. What would the family think of him, of them together. She made her mind up that the next time she saw him she would ask him to come. If he said no, then she would stay home. As much as going back home worried her, she secretly wanted to go to this wedding to prove to herself she had truly moved on.

Michaela was sitting on her bed watching a movie when her phone started buzzing. "Hello" she answered.

"Hi, what are you doing right now?", Sully asked.

"I'm watching TV thinking about you"

"You are huh? Want some company?"

"Sure, who did you have in mind?", she joked.

"Well, I thought I might bring some take out over to my girlfriend's place, but she doesn't seem to be interested. "

"I'll let her know you're coming. When should she expect you?" she giggled.

Just then the doorbell rang. "Hang on someone's at the door", she tossed her phone on the bed. When she opened the door, there stood Sully, phone in one hand and a bag of Chinese takeout in the other. Michaela laughed, "I thought you were going to your girlfriend's place".

"I like hanging out with you better", he quipped.

He came in and she invited him back to sit in her room and watch the movie as they ate. They sat in silence for awhile as Sully watched her.

"What? Do I have food on my face or something?" she asked.

"No, you're just so beautiful. I can't stop staring.", said gazed lovingly at her.

"I'm a mess, what are talking about?", she laughed.

"You'll always be beautiful to me no matter what, you know that right?"

"Yeah, speaking of beautiful, I have something I want to ask you", she raised her eyes to him.

"Ok, shoot", he requested.

"Well my old roommate and best friend from NYU is getting married next month, and she invited me", she explained with a worried tone.

"And", he prodded.

"Well, I get to bring a guest, and I was wondering…well hoping that you'd be my guest?" she glanced at him trying to read his expression.

"Is that what's got you so uptight right now?", he asked. "Of course I'll go with you."

"There's more. It's formal, meaning you need a tux.", she stated.

"Ok, and…", he questioned.

"And it's in Boston, which means time with my parents. I hope you're ok with that. It also means that we're probably going to run into David at some point over the weekend we're there. He's good friends with the groom.", she dropped her head.

"You act like I'm going to yell at you or something", he said touching her face. He leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "I'd love to go with you, I'll get a tux. I'll meet your parents. AND I'll be fine seeing David." he tried to use his most convincing tone.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "Because we don't have to go."

"Yes, anything to spend time with you", he nodded.

"Good", she threw her arms around his neck. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too!", he exclaimed.

With that they finished their dinner and began making plans for her trip home.

"My mom's not a very understanding person", she said as they were putting their bags in the over head bins.

"I'm good with parents, don't worry", he patted her on the shoulder.

"You've never met my mother. You think I'm stubborn, you haven't seen anything yet", she laughed.

They settled down in their seats, and waited for the plane to take off. Michaela nervously fidgeted in her seat. This was her first time going home since she left last summer. This was also the first time she would be bringing a boy with her. David had lived just down the street, so she never had to worry about this. Sully would be staying at her parent's house, under the same roof as her. To say she was worried about the friction between her mother and Sully was a gross understatement. She was quite tired due to the fact that she hadn't slept well in days She'd pretty much worried herself sick. As the plane climbed higher in the air, she leaned over and rested her head on Sully's shoulder. "Here goes nothing", she whispered. "Everything's gonna be fine. Stop worrying", he soothed. With that, she drifted off to sleep.

_**Ok, so I hope this will keep everyone happy, as it might be several days before I can finish the next chapter. I spent all day writing this one. Thank you so much for all your positive comments. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Well I'm finally getting back to writing after a very busy weekend. Time is at a premium in my home right now. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**_

Chapter 9

After what felt like only minutes, Michaela felt a gentle nudging on her arm. "We're here sweetheart", came Sully's soft voice near her ear. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked to adjust to the light. Stretching and yawning, she rose from her seat and began grabbing her carry-ons. They waited until the crowd thinned and began to disembark into Boston's Logan Airport.

"Who's picking us up?", Sully asked.

"My sister, Rebecca", Michaela responded in a somewhat cheerful way.

"You two close?", he questioned.

"Yes, very!", she squealed as she picked up the pace after seeing Rebecca across the crowd.

Sully rushed to catch up with her. He was seeing a relaxed Michaela for the first time in days. As they walked toward the baggage carousel to pick up their luggage, Michaela began telling Rebecca all about her "new life" in Colorado Springs and school in Denver. The two gushed over Sully and how handsome he was.

"I think you found a keeper there", Rebecca announced.

"Yeah, he's pretty special. I'm just a little worried about him meeting mother", she glanced sideways to make sure Sully wasn't listening to her conversation. "I'm thinking mother won't approve of his past."

"You love him, I can tell by the way you two look at each other. Don't worry about mom, she'll come around.", Rebecca assured her.

The next thing they knew, Sully was walking toward them loaded down with bags. "How much did you bring for a weekend trip?", Rebecca laughed.

"Everything she owns", Sully sighed. He was loaded down with five bags, only one of which was his.

Once they were in her car, Rebecca drove the pair to the Quinn residence. On the way, Michaela pointed out the sights of Boston. Sully was half paying attention, as he was more focused on the way her face light up as she talked about her childhood. She seemed so happy, not the sad woman he had met.

Michaela was enjoying showing Sully some of the places that had special meaning to her growing up, and some of the better known places of Boston. She was so happy she thought she might burst. Having Sully here with her was just what she needed. She hadn't been this happy in Boston in over a year.

They pulled up to the three story brownstone and got out of the car. Sully stood in awe looking at the home. "This is where you lived?", he asked. "Yep", she responded.

Sully knew that Michaela had come from a wealthy family, but this was beyond his wildest dreams. She lived so modestly in Denver, he had not expected this.

"You coming?" she turned toward him.

"Uh, yeah", he mumbled.

As soon as they got in the door, Michaela was bombarded with hugs and kisses from her parents. After a few minutes, she was finally able to introduce Sully to her parents.

"Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Byron Sully", she stated rather formally. Sully stuck his hand out and shook Joseph's hand. "Sully, these are my parents, Dr. Joseph and Elizabeth Quinn."

"Dr. and Mrs. Quinn, it's nice to meet both of you. Thank you for allowing me to stay in your home." Sully said rather stiffly.

"Please call me Joseph, and you can call me Mrs. Quinn, Mr. Sully", they said simultaneously.

"Please just Sully, no Mr." he joked.

"Let me show you to your room", Michaela brushed past them. She could feel the tension in the air when she looked at her mother. They began walking up the stairs toward one of the guest rooms, "it better not be the one across from yours dear", Elizabeth ordered.

"It's not mother", Michaela announced. She turned with pleading eyes and mouthed the words, "I'm sorry" to Sully as the ascended the stairs.

Once they reached the top Sully looked towards Michaela and suggested that they put her stuff in her room first. She had more bags and it would be easier that way. He dropped his bag in the hall beside the door, and continued towards her room. As they reached the end of the hallway, she turned the knob and entered. Her room hadn't been touched since she had left last summer. Everything was exactly where she had left it. She plopped down on the bed and let out a tired sigh. "I'm so sorry about mother, she takes a little while to warm up. The fact that it's me might make her take longer. She's never approved of me or my decisions."

"That's ok", Sully shrugged. "So this is your room?"

"Yes, this has been my room since I was a little girl"

He scanned the room. There was a window seat in the bay window that over looked the street. He could imagine Michaela sitting there as a teen staring out the window watching people walk by and the comings and goings of the people in her house. There was a large canopy bed on one wall, and a dark cherry desk on the other. He imagined many nights of her sitting at that desk into the wee hours of the morning studying for a test. As he looked at the bed, she noticed and began to blush. She rose from where she was sitting and crossed the room to him, "you know I used to dream about the day that I would have a boy in here?", she said rather cheekily. She moved a little closer, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You know, I've been waiting all day to do this", he leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss. She sighed and with that he deepened it. She reached up and wrapped her hands around his neck and just as she was about to take the kiss even deeper, they heard someone clearing their throat. They jumped apart and looked toward the door. It was Joseph, "dinner's at seven you two. Don't let your mother see something like what I just did, ok?" "Yes father, sorry", she apologized. "Don't be sorry. I know you two care about each other. Just be more careful about who you let see that in this house.", he stated. He then left them alone again. They looked at each other both turning red and laughing. After a few minutes he grabbed her hand and they walked down to dinner each wondering how Elizabeth's wrath would effect them that evening.

As they sat down at the table, silent glances were exchanged between Michaela, Sully, and her parents. Elizabeth glared towards Michaela as she voiced her opinion, "what are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Mother, we only just arrived", she gasped.

"LIzzie, I aim to have a pleasant dinner if you don't mind?", Joseph scoffed.

Michaela sighed and slumped into her seat. This was not going well. After dinner Elizabeth followed Michaela into the kitchen, "what are you doing with the likes of HIM", she ordered.

"I love him mother, and if you can't understand that that's your problem", she yelled.

"When are you going to grow up and see that you need someone stable?"

"What are you talking about mother? You know nothing about him.", she was almost in tears at this point.

"I just have a feeling is all, and you know I'm usually right."

"You weren't right about David, mother. You were completely wrong as a matter of fact. Sully respects me as a woman and as a future doctor. I'm happy right now. Why can't you just be happy for me?", with that she stormed up the stairs to her room.

Sully crept down the hall and knocked softly on her door. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just need to be alone right now. I'll talk to you in the morning. Ok?" she sounded so defeated.

"Alright, well I'm just down the hall if you need me", he said sympathetically. With that he walked to his room to prepare for bed.

As Michaela awoke she still held bits of anger toward her mother. She rose and stretched as she wiped her eyes. Groaning she looked across the room at the beautiful dress hanging on the back of her door. Tonight was the wedding of her best friend Miriam. She asked herself for the hundredth time if she was ready to see all her old friends. Today's the day she exclaimed as she rose. She padded across the hall to the bathroom to wash her face, brush he teeth, and prepare for breakfast.

Sully hadn't slept well the night before either. He felt bad that Michaela had been in such a state of sadness when she went to bed. He couldn't help but feel responsible for the disagreement between the two women in the house. He rose and stretched as he glanced over at the garment bag hanging on the door. His tux was neatly pressed in the bag ready for the upcoming evening. He hadn't been this dressed up since the senior prom. He had an aversion to clothing like this, but he loved her. So, for Michaela, there wasn't much he could refuse.

As he walked down the hall toward the bathroom, he could hear her humming in the bathroom. Within minutes the shower roared to life. His heart rate rose as he thought about what she was doing at this very minute. She was sliding her pj bottoms off and removing her tank top, and next….ohhhh. Why was he torturing himself?

Michaela was stepping into the shower when she heard a soft knock. "Just a minute", she gasped as the door began to open. She threw on a fluffy bathrobe and opened the door. There stood Sully wearing only a loose pair of athletic shorts and a white undershirt. "I need to use the facilities real quick if you don't mind?" he asked. "Sure, just make it quick please', she begged.

They quickly changed places and she waited in the hall for him to finish. He emerged quickly and gave her the once over. "My, you look so…..beautiful doesn't do you justice", he whispered while leaning in to give her a good morning kiss.

She rose up on her toes and kissed him in return answering, "why thank you but you should save your compliments for later tonight. I've got something to really turn your head.", she cocked her eyebrow and grinned.

As he pulled her tighter into an embrace he could feel every curve of her body next to his, due to the fact the robe was hanging so loosely. "Sully, I've got to get in the shower before all the hot water is gone", she giggled. "Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Sully", she playfully smacked his arm.

"I'm just kidding, but save me some cold water. I'm gonna need it", he laughed and swatted her behind as she walked into the bathroom.

Once in the shower, she stood under the hot water fantasizing about what it would be like to shower with him. Perhaps one day, she thought. She didn't realize that Sully was thinking the same thing as he made his way back to his room to await the use of the bathroom.

The day had gone on with nervous energy throughout the house. Michaela had called Rebecca and asked her to come over to help her with her hair and getting ready for the wedding. When Rebecca had shown up, one of Michaela's other sisters was with her. "Marjorie, what are you doing here?, Michaela gasped as she hugged her sister.

"I wanted to see this handsome stud of a boyfriend you brought home for the weekend", she teased.

The three girls made their way up the stairs to Michaela's room pausing for a minute at the guest room door to make introductions to Sully. When he opened the door, Sully had his pants on with his tux shirt hanging open. Marjorie stood there for a minute gawking at him before she realized that he was trying to shake her hand. After a few minutes, the girls retreated to Michaela's room in a fit of giggles.

"Wow, nice catch", Marjorie elbowed her sister in the ribs. The sisters erupted into giggles.

"Oh wow, is that the dress you're wearing", Rebecca asked.

"Yep, do you think he'll like it?" Michaela wondered aloud.

"Like it? I think he's gonna have a really hard time thinking of doing anything other than getting you out of it", Marjorie giggled.

"Marjorie", Rebecca exclaimed.

"What? She's gonna be a knock out in that and you know it. What man wouldn't think like that?" Marjorie shrugged.

Michaela rolled her eyes and reveled in the fact that she could sit here with her sisters like this. She missed days like this and was enjoying herself. Secretly she was excited about arousing Sully in such a way, but she knew he would never pressure her.

As she sat in front of her vanity, Rebecca began curling her hair into tiny ringlets and pinning them atop her head. When she had finished her masterpiece she exclaimed, "there!" She had masterfully pinned all of Michaela's hair into a pile of coppery curls atop her head. There were a few small pieces that she let hang to frame her face giving it a softer look. Marjorie had been busily applying makeup to Michaela's face, "all done", she announced. Michaela turned to face the mirror. She smiled pleased with the job her sisters had done. They made her look beautiful without being overdone. The makeup was simple, elegant, not gaudy or showy. She was pleased. She stood and walked across the room, removed the robe she was wearing, and began to slip into her dress.

Marjorie gasped, "you're not wearing those are you?"

"What?" Michaela questioned.

"Those panties under that dress are going to show", Marjorie laughed. She knew her sister didn't think about these types of things. "When you wear a dress that is that form fitting, you need to wear something that is not going to leave a panty line. Get my drift?"

"Oh, I can't wear something like that with Sully", she reddened.

"Well, you need to", Marjorie stated.

Michaela quickly changed her underwear and again began to dress.

"Oh wow, you look smoking hot", Marjorie smiled.

"Thanks", Michaela blushed. She reached over and began placing a diamond necklace around her neck. She topped off her look with a pair of diamond earrings and stood in front of the mirror observing herself. She was wearing a sleek, black, floor length dress. It was one shoulder and form fitting all the way to the floor. The one sleeve was loose and flowing, it was attached at the shoulder but contained several slits down the arm. It hung in a large piece at the wrist. When she raised her arm, it fell away exposing her flesh. The skirt was tight all the way to the floor. A large slit came up the front of her right leg all the way to her mid thigh in an almost teasing fashion. She wore a pair of crazy high black heels. The diamonds added just enough sparkle to the ensemble to give it an evening look without taking away from her natural beauty. With a deep breath she exited the room and began making her way down the stairs to meet Sully.

Sully had finished dressing, shaving, and combing his hair back. Joseph had stopped by the room to see if he needed any help, and offered to let him borrow a pair of cuff links. Sully tugged at his collar for the billionth time grumbling, "I hate these monkey suits. Always feeling like they're trying to choke the life outta ya." Joseph laughed, "get used to it. Women love them." He took one last look in the mirror and left to go downstairs to wait for Michaela.

When she rounded the corner, she took a deep breath and descended the stairs. Sully turned and his mouth fell to the floor as he saw her.

"Oh my god….. You look….I don't even have words for this", he uttered. She smiled shyly, "thank you, you look nice too."

As they left through the front door, he placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her to the awaiting town car. They would have a driver tonight, which Sully was thankful for. He would be able to keep his eyes on her which he would rather do any day.

As they sat in the back seat, as close as they could possibly get, he leaned over to her ear and whispered, "you have no idea what you are doing to me right now. I don't know how I'm gonna make through tonight. You look so gorgeous." She could feel his warm breath on her cheek and the spark was light in her as well.

"You don't know what you do to me either, Sully. You are looking rather handsome in that tux", she leaned up and kissed him softly on the cheek noticing his clean shaven face. His cologne was driving her wild. "Calm down Michaela", she chided herself "you have all night with him".

During the ceremony they sat as close as they possibly could. Each could feel the warmth of the other's body. They stole quick glances at one another trying to hide their mutual desire. Sully smiled when he looked over and saw a tear trickle down her face. Weddings always do that to women, he thought. He was secretly imagining what it would be like to be marrying her. He'd thought about it at least a dozen times. He loved her, but was he ready to move their relationship to that step. Then his mind skipped to what it would be like on their wedding night. "Ok, you have to stop", he told himself.

Meanwhile, Michaela was imagining she and Sully were the couple up on the alter. Miriam looked so happy up there as she pledged her love to Robert. She wondered if Sully felt that deeply about her. Before she knew it, the couple was being pronounced husband and wife. The wedding party was making their way down the isle and everyone was standing.

"Ready", Sully offered his arm as he stood.

"Yes", she answered somewhat caught off guard from her daydreaming. She faltered a little as she stood. He leaned next to her ear and whispered, "I was thinking about it too". She smiled embarrassed that he had read her thoughts. She wrapped her arm through his and they made their way to the car to attend the reception.

When they arrived at The Liberty Hotel, Michaela stood in awe of the grandeur of the place. She had never been inside of this historic place, only driven by. They walked through the lobby and took the elevator up to the main ballroom. As they entered, the place looked like a winter wonderland. It was almost an escape from reality seeing that it was the middle of July. One would never know that based on the décor. The walls were light with a soft blue glow. Crystal chandeliers hung throughout the room. Each table was covered in white linens and adorned with a glass vase in the center. Each vase contained a somewhat large tree branch that had been painted silver and had small crystals dripping from each branch. Each place setting contained a silver charger with white china accented with silver. There were crystal wine goblets and fancy lace napkins. The chairs were covered with white linens and each adorned a silver bow on the back.

"Wow, she really went all out", Michaela gasped as she looked at Sully. Michaela went on to tell Sully that Miriam was an only child and her parents were somewhat wealthy. They like to spoil Miriam, so she was often over indulged. The couple went to find their seats and await dinner.

As the wedding party was introduced, Miriam stopped by Michaela's table and hugged her. "I'm so glad you could come. I've missed you so. I want to meet this man you keep talking about", she giggled.

"I'll tell you about it later, enjoy your guests. We've got time", Michaela laughed in return.

Dinner was a choice of steak or chicken. Michaela and Sully both had the steak. As they ate, they kept stealing glances at one another. Dinner was coming to a close and the dance floor was filling up. Feeling brave, Michaela reached under the table and put her hand on Sully's thigh.

"Care to dance with me?", she asked raising her eyebrow.

"I'm not much for dancing at these things", he swallowed trying to control what she was doing to him.

"Please", she begged as she slid her hand higher and began rubbing it across his leg making her way more to the inside.

He gulped, "Ok, if you stop what you're doing. If you keep that up, I'm not going to be standing for quite awhile."

She stood, grabbed his hand, and pulled him toward the dance floor. "We'll take it slow, ok", she looked up at him. As the couple swayed to the music, they lost themselves in the feeling of being in each others arms. She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, "thank you for coming here with me tonight. I know this isn't really your thing".

"I'd do anything just to be with you", he said lovingly. As the current song was ending, Sully leaned in and whispered, "don't move, I'll be right back". He ran towards the DJ booth and whispered something into the man's ear. Smiling he walked back to Michaela.

"What was that all about", she asked.

"You'll see, it's a surprise", he smirked.

**If you want the full effect go to you tube and enter this link **

**.com/watch?v=e01oj1rM0s0**** Lady in Red Chris de Burgh **

Just then he guided her to the center of the floor and they began to sway again. He pressed his cheek to hers," I know you're wearing black, but this is how I feel tonight". He began singing:

_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight_

_I've never seen you shine so bright_

_I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance_

"Oh Sully", she whispered, "How did I find someone like you?" Tears began to well up in her eyes.

_They're looking for a little romanceGiven half a chanceAnd I've never seen that dress you're wearingOr that highlights in your hairThat catch your eyesI have been blind_

"I can't help how I feel Michaela, I love you. I've never felt this way before. You stir something in me that I can't explain."

"Me too Sully, sometimes it frightens me how by how much I love you."

They continued to dance it silence just listening to the music. Their bodies pressing impossibly close as they seemed to meld into one.

_The lady in red is dancing with meCheek to cheekThere's nobody hereIts just you and meIts where I wanna beBut I hardly know this beauty by my sideI'll never forget the way you look tonight_

_I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonightI've never seen you shine so bright you were amazingI've never seen so many people want to be there by your sideAnd when you turned to me and smiled it took my breath awayAnd I have never had such a feeling such a feelingOf complete and utter love, as I do tonightThe lady in red is dancing with meCheek to cheekThere's nobody hereIts just you and meIts where I wanna beBut I hardly know this beauty by my sideI'll never forget the way you look tonightI never will forget the way you look tonightThe lady in redMy lady in redI love you_

"That was so completely sweet and romantic", Miriam whispered in her ear as the couple walked off the dance floor. "You two are next, I just know it."

Michaela blushed, "I hope so, so very much hope so."

Next was the bouquet toss. Michaela was pushed onto the floor by Miriam, who laughed and said, "you have to do this if you want to get married you know?" To her surprise, she actually caught the bouquet. It went straight for her and practically landed in her hands without her even trying. All the single ladies around her groaned and glanced around with jealous eyes. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. She giggled as she ran off the dance floor.

Next it was the men's turn. Sully wasn't going to go, but Michaela pushed him from behind saying, "if I have to, you do too." He joined the men on the dance floor just as Robert dove under Miriam's dress. As Robert launched the garter into the air, several men dove across the floor after it only to be surprised when it landed right at Sully's feet. He bent down and picked it up and smiled. "The spirits must be on our side tonight", he laughed as he walked by Michaela swinging the garter around his index finger. She reddened when he announced that tradition stated that he now had to put this on her leg since she caught the bouquet. A chair was brought out on the dance floor and Michaela was seated. Next Sully approached her wagging his eyebrows as he knelt in front of her. She blushed with embarrassment as he gingerly picked up her ankle and began raising the garter. He purposely grabbed the leg on the side with the slit in the dress. He whispered, "so I can see it when you walk". She giggled and reddened even more if at all possible. "I'll get you for this, you know?" "I sure hope so", he retorted.

After this display, the two made their way off the dance floor and to the side of the room. At that moment Michaela thought see couldn't be happier. She buried her face in his shoulder laughing, "I can't believe you actually did that". "Why", he asked "it gave me a reason to touch you in front of everyone." "Oh, you", she laughed.

At that moment David came sauntering across the room. Michaela's laughter stopped as she saw him. She had been trying to avoid him all night. Sully noticed her stiffen and looked up to see why. Behave yourself and don't make a scene, he told himself.

"Funny seeing you here", he chuckled. "Didn't think you'd ever come back to Boston".

"I live here, remember?", she snapped.

"So, who's this with you tonight?" he smarted back.

"This is Sully, my boyfriend. Not that it's any of your concern. Sully this is David Lewis.", she motioned to each of them.

Sully, trying to be the bigger man and sensing her discomfort, stuck out his hand to shake David's. They shook hands and David began to walk away glaring at Michaela. He leaned over and whispered into Sully's ear, "I hope you don't think you're gonna get her in bed with you tonight, she's a real prude." With that Sully grabbed his arm, glared at him, and through clenched teeth uttered, "don't you ever talk about her like that, you hear me?" David scoffed and walked away like a beaten puppy. With that, Michaela's shoulders sagged and she looked up at Sully, "sorry, I never meant to have to talk to him tonight".

"Don't worry about it, don't let a jerk like that ruin our night", with that he brushed the backs of his fingers across her cheek and placed a soft kiss to her lips.

"How is it that you know exactly what to say to me that makes me feel better instantly?", she asked.

"I guess I just know ya that well, huh?", he chuckled.

"I'll be right back, gonna go get us some drinks ok?", he motioned toward the bar. "Sure, I'll be waiting for your return", she giggled.

After he walked away she moved around the room to a quiet corner. It was more secluded than where they had been. She stood and waited for him to find her.

Sully had been to the bar and was returning with two glasses of white wine, he was scanning the room and couldn't find Michaela anywhere. At last he spotted her standing in the shadows of a lone hallway near the back of the ballroom.

"What are you doing all the way back here", he asked as he approached her.

"I wanted a little privacy", she glanced around to make sure no one was watching.

"Is that right?", he was moving closer to her closing the gap between them.

"Mmmmm hhmmmm", she raised up to kiss him and whispered, "I've been wanting to do that all night, and when you were putting that garter on me it made me want to even more."

"That right? Well what's stopping you now?" he smiled.

With that she backed herself against the wall grabbing the lapels of his jacket and pulling him to herself. He moved in closer completing the contact of their bodies as his thighs pressed into hers. He deepened the kiss as both were beginning to forget that they were in a public place. She moaned into his mouth and wrapped her hands around his waist pulling him into herself even more. His hands began to move from her neck down her body. As he was doing this, she remembered what Marjorie had told her about her panties. She had changed into a pair of barely there thongs. As this was going through her mind one of his hands was moving lower and lower. Suddenly his breath caught in his throat, "Oh wow", he gasped. "You're determined to kill me tonight, aren't you?", he gasped between kissed. His left hand had made it's way around to her hip and was slowly grasping it. He deepened the kiss even more as her hands began to move up to his chest. As common sense began to over take their passion, he forced himself away from her. Both gasping for breath and trying to calm themselves he looked at her, "you have no idea what you do to me. My god, Michaela, you are a D*** good kisser". She blushed and looked at the floor, "I could say the same about you."

After a few more dances and the ceremonial cake cutting, the pair was tired. They had decided that they would say their farewells to the newly weds and make their way home.

Michaela hugged Miriam saying her congratulations, and Sully shook Robert's hand. As Michaela was pulling away Miriam whispered, "maybe we'll be attending your's soon?"

The pair made their way out to the awaiting car smiling at each other both thinking the same thing and reading each others thoughts. As the car drove them back to the Quinn home they sat in silence just enjoying the comfort of each other's company.

When they arrived home, Sully walked Michaela up to her bedroom door. "Goodnight sweetheart", he smiled as he kissed her.

"Goodnight Sully. I had a wonderful time. Thank you for going with me.", she smiled back. With that she entered the room and closed the door behind her. she sat down on the bed and began removing her shoes. As the slit in the dress moved apart, she saw the garter there. Smiling she silently said a prayer thanking god for sending Sully into her life and asking that marriage be in their future.

After she closed her door, Sully made his way down the hall to his room. As he stood in the room removing his tux, he smiled to himself. He had spent the entire evening with the woman he was going to marry. He knew that now, he just needed to plan how he was going to execute this. It had to be perfect for Michaela, she deserved that.

Both of them climbed into their respective beds and fell into a blissful sleep, smiling as they remembered the perfect night they just spent with each other.

_**So there it is. The latest chapter. Hope you've enjoyed this so far. **_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As morning came all too quickly for Michaela, she groaned and rolled over in bed. She had been absorbed in a dream filled sleep and she wasn't quite ready for it to end yet. She stretched and pulled herself out of bed. It was her last day in Boston before she would return to Colorado. The trip had turned out better than she had thought. She had managed to successfully avoid any major conflicts with David, her friends were all accepting of her life in Colorado, and she'd had a wonderful time with Sully at the wedding. Her mother was the last obstacle that she needed to overcome. She never understood why her mother was so hard on her and not her sisters. Michaela always seemed to get the brunt of whatever was going through her mother's head. As she stood and wrapped her robe around herself, she decided to get herself a cup of coffee and talk to her.

Michaela made her way to the kitchen and found her mother perched at the bar sipping coffee and reading the morning paper. "Good morning mother", she greeted.

"Good morning dear. Did you have fun last night? You sure managed to stay out late enough with Sully.", she said in a condescending tone.

"Mother, are you really going to start with this this early, and on my last day here? Why can't you just be happy that I'm happy?"

"I can't be happy for you when you choose someone like him. Michaela you said yourself that he wasn't in school. Do you really think that someone that aimless can offer you a proper life?"

"That depends on how you define proper, mother. A life with love is better than prestige. Don't you want me to be with someone who loves me, and treats me right? Status in society isn't the only thing that matters.", she could feel herself losing the battle with her emotions at this point.

Elizabeth not being one to give in, rose from her chair, stuck her chin in the air, and glared at Michaela. "I don't approve of him. He's not good enough for you. You're not going to convince me otherwise, so you might as well stop trying!", she demanded.

Knowing that she had lost this round of the battle, Michaela turned and rushed out of the room and back upstairs. She quickly dressed in some cotton shorts, a tank top, and pulled her hair into a loose ponytail. She wiped the tears from her face, and took off down the stairs. Upon reaching the front door of the house, she flung it open, marched outside, and slammed it behind herself. In an angry rage she began walking down the street toward her favorite spot to vent. Her bench along the Charles. It had been a long time since she had been here, but it always seemed to help. She didn't care that people back at the house would wonder where she went, Sully for example, she needed this time to calm herself and think about how she was going to deal with her mother.

Sully on the other had woken to the shouting in the kitchen. He rose and ventured down the back staircase of the house. He paused near the bottom so as not to intrude on the current conversation. He could hear Michaela's angry shouts as she took on her mother. He sighed and slumped his shoulders as he heard Elizabeth's demanding orders. This was not the way he wanted to wake up after such a wonderful evening the night before. He heard her slam the door as she rushed from the house. He was determined to help this situation even if it meant taking on Elizabeth himself. He turned, went back up to his room, and dressed for the day.

As Sully emerged from his room about thirty minutes later, he walked down the stairs to look for Elizabeth. He wanted to talk to her and see what her aversion to him was. He found her sitting in the parlor of the house continuing to read the paper.

He cleared his throat, "Mrs. Quinn, may I speak with you for a moment?"

"What is it Mr. Sully?", she flung the paper down in aggravation.

"I'd like to talk to you about Michaela, if you don't mind?", he tentatively moved in her direction.

"What about her? She's stormed off to god knows where, but she'll come back, she always does.", she rolled her eyes.

"I just want to know what it is about me that bothers you so much. I mean, I really like your daughter, and I feel like we're building something real here. For some reason your opinion really matters to her. I want her to be happy, so whatever I need to do to make you take an easy on her I'll do it.", he questioned. "You're her mother, she loves you. I know you love her too. I think you just have a hard time showing it."

"Yes, I do love her, very much so. I want Michaela to have a successful career as a doctor, and that can't happen if she's so heavily involved with someone right now. I want her to have a life where so never wants for anything. How can you provide that if you don't have a degree? She needs stability!", she barked at him anger beginning to return to her voice.

"I am going to have a degree. I took sometime off to sort out my life and make sure that I'm making the right choices. I'm planning on going back to school in the fall to continue. I'm getting a degree in architecture if you must know. Michaela will finish medical school the same time I finish. I support her becoming a doctor and would never do anything to jeopardize her dream. Most importantly, I love her with all my heart. I would do anything for her, why do you think I'm talking to you right now trying to fix this?" he lifted his hands in the air signaling a truce.

Elizabeth acquiesced raising her hands, "ok Mr. Sully, you seemed to really care for her. I still don't agree with Michaela, but I'm willing to see how this plays out. Now if you'll excuse me, I want to finish reading The Globe."

Sully turned and left the room. He bumped into Joseph on his way out of the parlor. "She's somewhere along the river. You shouldn't have trouble finding her this early. Not many people out there this time of day.", he whispered into Sully's ear. Sully smiled in the form of thanks as he headed out the door to find Michaela.

As he walked along the streets of Boston heading for the Charles River, he couldn't help but play over the conversation he'd had with Elizabeth. He was angered over the fact that there was so much tension between the two women. He loved her and wanted her to be happy.

It was a hot July day and Sully was about to turn back thinking he'd miss her and she'd headed home, when he spotted her sitting on a bench. She had her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. She looked worn out. He silently crept up to her. Not knowing how she would react to him following her, he remained quiet until she noticed his presence.

"How'd you find me?", she looked up with a tear stained face.

"Your Dad. He said you usually come here to vent.", Sully motioned to the river.

"Yes, this is my spot. Remember when we were walking on the beach in Palm Springs and I told you about the Charles? Well this is it.", she pointed not at anything particular and shrugged her shoulders.

"Listen Michaela, I know that things aren't going the way you'd hoped with your mom. You have every right to be angry. Keep in mind that you're her youngest, the one she feels she needs to protect the most. The choices that you've made have taken that from her. I know that that's not an excuse, but I do understand where she's coming from.", he sat beside her.

"Who's side are you on?", she said with a bit of anger in her voice.

"I'm on your side. If I wasn't I wouldn't have gone to bat for you with your mom.", he sighed and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"You talked to mother for me? Oh Sully, I'm sorry. She just makes me so angry sometimes. I know I should just let it go, but I want to be close with her. I want a mother/daughter relationship. It doesn't look like I'm going to get one though.", she placed her head back in her hands.

Sully reached over, placed his arm around her, and pulled her to lean into him. Placing a gentle kiss to the top of her head he murmured, "I know sweetheart, give it time."

After sitting quietly for several more minutes the pair decided to make their way back to the house. Neither one had had anything to eat for breakfast, and after sitting in the hot sun they were both in need of some cooling off. They stood and walked hand in hand home.

Most of the morning around the Quinn house was spent in comfortable silence. Michaela and Elizabeth had both been successful in avoiding each other. That evening however there was a soft knock on Michaela's door. "Come in", she said with her back to the door.

Elizabeth emerged with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. "Thought you might like these", she said placing the items on the desk. "When you were little you always wanted cookies before bed."

"Yes, and you always told me they would rot my teeth", she stated rather flippantly.

"Ok, I deserve that. I come in peace here, I don't want us parting like this Michaela. Your Sully seems like a nice man. I only hope that I'm wrong about him and things work out for you two.", Elizabeth sat herself on the edge of the bed.

"Thank you mother. I don't want to fight with you either, but you have to let me make my own decisions. I'm not a child anymore. I can't grow as a person if you don't let me make my own choices."

Having come to a compromise that both could agree on, the two women hugged in silence both realizing the giant step they had just made as mother/daughter. With that Elizabeth rose from the bed and moved to walk out of the room. "Thanks mom", Michaela sighed as Elizabeth left the room.

Michaela moved to grab a cookie and sat on the bed thinking, whatever Sully said must have hit home. Never in all her life had her mother been the one to back down from an argument. She had indeed found an amazing man. She was yet to know just how amazing.

Meanwhile Sully was talking with Joseph in his study downstairs. As he paced back and forth across the room, Joseph finally said, "son, why don't you sit down. You seem rather tense. Whatever it is, I assure you that it'll be ok."

Upon sitting, Sully knitted his hands in his lap occasionally wiping his brow. Darting his eyes between the floor and Joseph's, the words began to come out in a jumble. "Well you know sir that I really care about your daughter."

Joseph nodded his head in agreement figuring he might know where this conversation was heading he tried to hide the smile that was forming on his lips. Sully continued, "and well, I'm pretty sure she cares for me the same. …..I was wondering how you felt about me asking her to marry me?" He sat back and let out a deep sigh. There, he'd said it. Now he braced himself for what was to come.

Joseph wiped his hands across his eyes and shook with a slight amount of laughter. "You know son, I'm not going to shoot you?", he chuckled. "I'm glad that Michaela has found someone who cares this deeply about her, and I'm also proud of the fact that you came to me. Not many men in today's society would be so inclined.", he pat Sully on the shoulder.

Sully relaxed a bit more and stood, "well sir, I was raised being told that this was only right. I want to start on the right foot, and this seems like the best way to do that."

"Yes, this is the right way, and yes you have my blessing and permission.", he hugged Sully. "When do you plan to do this? I'm assuming that Michaela is completely in the dark about this. Does she even know you're down here right now?"

"No Michaela knows nothing about this. I haven't decided when. I'm waiting for the right moment, and there's this little issue of needing to buy a ring still", he chuckled. "Michaela deserves something special, and that's what I intend to do, make this special."

"Well, in that case, I have something you might like to have", he walked over to his desk and pulled open the drawer. He lifted a small leather pouch out and opened it. He poured the contents onto his hand and showed it to Sully. There in the palm of his hand was a beautiful ring. It was yellow gold and had three stones. The middle stone was larger than the two surrounding it. "Needs to be cleaned up, but if you want "special" it's your's", he said handing it to Sully.

"Oh I couldn't take that", Sully tried to hand the diamond back to Joseph.

"Nonsense, it was my mother's. None of the other girls wanted it. They said it was too antique. They wanted a newer ring. Trust me when I tell you Michaela will love it. And, if she says yes, I've got the matching wedding band that goes with it.", he grinned pulling Sully into a hug and slapping him on the back.

"Thank you so much sir, my only concern now is telling Mrs. Quinn. I know she and Michaela have had a rough day today.", Sully sighed.

"You leave Mrs. Quinn to me. I'll tell her at the right time", Joseph looked at him with trusting eyes.

With that Sully put the ring in his pocket and made his way up to bed. He had a little extra hop in his step as he felt the ring jingle along. Now he had to plan this. It had to be perfect for his Michaela. He wanted her to have a moment that she would always remember. One that she would one day tell their family about, and be proud of. One that would make her say….YES!

The next morning the group gathered at the steps bidding the couple good bye. Rebecca had offered to drive them back to the airport. Sully was loading the luggage into the trunk as Michaela was hugging her parents good bye. "Thanks for everything, Dad. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. Come back and see us real soon.", Joseph hugged Michaela and looked over her shoulder winking at Sully in the process. Michaela then moved over to Elizabeth, "good bye mother". Elizabeth hugged her in return saying, "you better come home more often. We both miss you very much."

"I will", Michaela answered. With that Sully stepped forward and shook Joseph's hand, "thank you so much for you hospitality. Both of you."

As they got into the car, Elizabeth looked over at Joseph, "I can tell when you're hiding something dear. You stink at it. What's going on, and what was that wink all about?"

"He's going to ask her to marry him.", Joseph sighed.

"He's going to what?", she screeched.

"He came to me last night and asked my permission. He really loves her, and now he's going to ask her to marry him.", he sighed even deeper.

"Well, I hope you told him no!", she demanded.

"Of course not. He loves her. We knew this would happen sooner or later. He's a good guy Lizzie. Just give him a chance.", Joseph put his arm around her and led her into the house.

Once at the airport, Michaela and Sully said their good byes to Rebecca promising to call more often. Sully dropped their bags at the ticket counter and got them checked in. He reached for Michaela's hand to lead her toward the security check. "You ready", he asked.

"Yes, I'm ready. I'll call you soon, Rebecca. I love you sis.", she shouted waving in the direction of the car.

"Love you too", Rebecca shouted back.

With that they disappeared into the crowd at the airport as they began their journey home.

_**So I wasn't planning on finishing this chapter today, but I got on a roll and couldn't stop. Thank you for your continued support on this story. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**So I wasn't planning on posting another chapter so soon, but I know most of you are dying for the proposal. So rather than make you wait all weekend, I banged it out this afternoon. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 11

It had been two months since they had returned from Boston. Sully had been busily planning his proposal. Michaela was clueless about his plans. He'd done a good job keeping his secret. School had started up full swing. Both Michaela and Sully had been more than busy. She spent most of her time in class or at the hospital working on her clinical hours. Sully spent most of his on campus in the architecture building. After taking a year off he was swamped trying to divide up his time. The couple had resorted into seeing each other on the weekends and a few nights when she wasn't at the hospital.

Michaela and Colleen had moved back into their apartment with no complications. It felt good to be back, and the two picked up like nothing had changed. Michaela was so happy she'd found such a great friend. She saw this friendship lasting way past school.

Sully and Daniel had decided to get an apartment together. Daniel did not want to stay in the dorms another semester, he was tired of the noise. Colleen had suggested that they look at living in her complex. Sully thought this would be a great idea, he and Michaela would have a better chance of seeing each other during their busy schedules. With that the two men moved in the apartment one floor below the girls.

Things were going great. Michaela had received several phone calls from her mother, but managed to keep the peace. The last one stuck in her head though, her mother had kept asking if anything new had been going on in Denver. Thinking that this was just a way to add her two cents, Michaela brushed it off. She knew her mother was fishing for information, probably trying to force some sort of control over her decisions in Denver.

As the girls were cleaning the apartment one Saturday, Colleen nudged Michaela, "you're really happy aren't you. You seem like you're about to burst."

"Happy doesn't begin to describe how I feel. I love him so much. I just wonder if his feelings are as strong as mine. I mean, I know he loves me, but what is he waiting for?", she shrugged.

"Waiting for?", Colleen questioned.

Michaela blushed and looked at the floor, "I want to marry him Colleen. I want him, all of him, in every way possible. I promised myself that I would wait the next time. He's been so patient with me. I wish he would just ask already."

"He loves you. He'll ask. Be patient", she glided across the floor in her socks.

Both girls began dancing around the living area in their socks on the wood floor. It looked like a scene out of Risky Business. They laughed and turned the radio up even louder. "Oh I love this song", Michaela squealed "it reminds me of Sully".

"Oh man, you do have it bad", Colleen rolled her eyes as she cranked the stereo even louder. Tossing Michaela a hairbrush, the two began to sing into them pretending they were microphones as they danced around the room.

**To get the full effect of this scene go to Youtube and enter the following link: /watch?v=t_yLWcJ5th0 Katherine McPhee Brighter Than the Sun**

_Stop on the corner_

_I swear you hit me like a vision_

_I, I, I wasn't expecting_

_But who am I to tell fate where it's suppose to go with it_

_Don't you blink you might miss it_

Colleen glanced over a Michaela smiling and spinning as she sang. Both girls trying not to laugh as they danced around the room.

_See we got a right to just love it_

_Or leave it_

_You find it_

_And keep it_

'_Cause it ain't everyday you get a chance to say_

_Oh, this is how it starts, lightening strikes the heart_

_It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun_

_Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky_

_Shining how we want, brighter than the sun_

At this point, the guys had heard the music coming through the ceiling and decided to go and investigate. They quietly opened the door and stood watching the girls dance around the room. Nether of the girls saw them standing there with amused grins on their faces. Daniel looked at Sully and smiled. Sully thought to himself, "god she's cute". He wanted to run up and hug her, but he held back and continued to watch in silence. The girls continued their play completely unaware that they had an audience.

_Everything is like a white out_

' _Cause we shika- shika a shine down_

_Even when the, when the lights out but I can see you glow_

_Got my head up in the rafters_

_Got me happy ever after _

_Never felt this way before, ain't felt this way before_

_Oh, this is how it starts, lightening strikes the heart_

_It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun_

_Oh, this is how it starts, lightening strikes the heart_

_It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun_

_Oh this is how it starts, lightening strikes the heart_

_It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun_

_Oh this is how it starts, lightening strikes the heart_

_Goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun_

Colleen fell onto the couch in a fit of laughter just as Michaela spun around to see Daniel and Sully smiling in the doorway. She turned a dark shade of red and covered her face with her hands.

"How long have you been standing there?", she asked.

"Long enough", he chuckled.

"Oh my, I'm so embarrassed", she mumbled.

"Why, I think you have a beautiful voice", he walked over and put his arm around her. She buried her face in his chest laughing.

"You should have sung at Karaoke Night last spring", Colleen laughed.

"Oh no, I only sing to myself not an audience", she glanced over at the guys shaking her head.

"Well, I think it's sweet", Sully placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Yeah, sweet", Daniel chuckled. "We came up here to see what all the racket was from. We could hear your concert in our apartment."

Both girls giggled and flopped on the couch. "You want to stay for lunch?", Colleen asked.

"Sure", Sully and Daniel answered at the same time. "Can we get an encore?"

"Oh brother, I'm never going to live this down, am I?", Michaela sighed.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about sweetheart, I love everything about you.", Sully hugged her as they walked into the kitchen to make sandwiches for lunch.

Several days later Michaela arrived home from class. She had had a long day and was thoroughly exhausted. She slung her backpack onto the chair in the living room and walked into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water. As she walked back into the living room to sit on the couch, there was a soft knock at the door. Rising and walking to look through the peephole, she saw a delivery man. She opened the door to see him holding a flower box.

"Delivery for a Michaela Quinn", the man held out the box to her.

"Oh, that's me. Who sent these?", she asked.

"There should be a card in the box", he returned. He handed her a pad of paper to sign for the delivery and turned to leave.

She brought the box to the kitchen table and pulled the red ribbon loose that was tying it closed. When she lifted the lid, there lay a dozen beautiful long stem roses. She covered her mouth in complete awe and gasped. In the bottom of the box was a card. She lifted it and read _To my Beautiful Heartsong, Please join me for dinner tonight as we celebrate our six month anniversary. Love, Sully _

She smiled and clutched the card to her chest. Could it really have been six months since they met? Time had gone so quickly. "Of course I'll join you tonight", she thought to herself. With that she picked up her cell and began to dial his number.

Sully had been anticipating the call ever since he had put his plan into action. He had everything ready for a very memorable night. His phone began ringing. "Hello beautiful", he answered.

"How'd you know it'd be me?", she giggled.

"I just did. I'm like that you know. Special!", he teased.

"I just got your flowers. They're beautiful. Thank you!"

"And?", he asked.

"And what?", she laughed knowing that she was making him squirm.

"And are you coming out with me tonight?", he was almost begged.

"I'm thinking about it", she was loving their banter.

"Thinking? I didn't realize that you needed to think about spending time with me", he snorted.

"Ok, you got me. Of course I'm coming. What time do I need to be ready?", she gave in.

"Ummm, I'm thinking six, if that's doable for you."

"Six! Sully that's only two hours to get ready", she exclaimed.

"Well, I guess you better hurry then", he laughed. "I'll see you six. Love you.", he hung up the phone.

Michaela quickly rushed to get into the shower. She had no idea what to wear tonight. As she paced in her room in her bathrobe, she thumbed through the closet. She finally settled on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a cranberry colored tank top. It was cool in the evening now that September had made it's presence known, so she grabbed a jacket and added it to the pile on her bed. She sat at her vanity brushing out her hair. Blow dryer in one hand, brush in the other she set to work in getting it dry. She wanted to put rollers in her hair tonight and needed it to dry quickly in order to accomplish this. After finishing the drying process, she set to work wrapping her long tresses around the hot rollers and pinning them in place to set. She moved over beside the bed and began dressing. Pulling the tank top into place, she bent down to pull up the jeans. With her tiny figure, she always looked great in skinny jeans, but getting them on was always a challenge. She grabbed the waistband and began jumping and pulling at the same time. Then, she laid down on her back on the bed to zipper and button them. "Men have no idea what we go through", she chucked to herself.

She then moved back to the vanity and began releasing the rollers. Long, soft curls fell down her back and around her shoulders. She began carefully brushing them and placed two barrettes, one on each side. Sully always liked her hair like this, and she wanted to please him seeing that he was so thoughtful to plan this evening. She looked in the mirror one last time pleased with what she saw. She grabbed her shoes, a pair of black flats, and skipped out the door to await his arrival.

Moments later there was a knock. Michaela jumped up and answered the door. There standing in front of her was a very handsome Sully. He had on a navy blue golf shirt and jeans, he'd shaven and was wearing that irresistible cologne she liked.

"Hi, you look great. Ready to go?", he asked.

She answered by giving him a big smile and a soft kiss.

"I take that's a yes", he grinned.

They walked down to his awaiting truck, climbed in, and he drove them to their first destination. As they drove along Sully was a nervous wreck. He wanted everything to be perfect tonight. Michaela was completely unaware of his plans, and was just enjoying a nice date night figuring it would a nice romantic evening to celebrate their six months together. They rode in silence just enjoying being together. Sully pulled into a parking lot and stopped the truck, "here we are", he announced. Michaela glanced around. They'd never been here before. The sign read "_Acme's Oyster Bar_". "It's nicer than it looks. Daniel and I have been here before. I wanted to come somewhere that reminded me of our first dinner out.", he smiled sheepishly.

She smiled at him remembering their night at The Clam Bucket. The night they had their first kiss. He reached over and grabbed her hand leading her in the restaurant. They sat at a quiet table in the back. Glancing around Michaela noticed that the place resembled The Clam Bucket in a lot of ways, but was a little more upscale.

"You ever eat oysters?", he asked leaning across the table.

"All the time back home, never here though", she gazed at him lovingly.

"Well, there's a first time for everything. Right?", he raised an eyebrow.

When the waitress brought over a bucket of steamed oysters, Sully looked at Michaela wondering how she would take to the task of opening them in front of him. Shucking oysters was not a clean task and took some skill. He'd yet to find something that she wasn't good at, so he was not surprised when she got the first one open with very little trouble. He sat and watched in awe as she continued to pick up oysters and shuck them open in one swift movement. She looked up at him after the fifth one.

"What?", she questioned.

"Is there anything you can't do well?", he asked in amusement.

"Not that I can recall", she answered rather cheekily. "Does it bother you that I'm better at this particular task than you are?"

"Who says you're better. I'm just taking my time", he smirked.

"Ok, have it your way", she joked. At this, she piled up a dozen oysters in front of each of them. "Ready? Go!" They both began shucking and swallowing oysters as fast as they could. Running neck to neck, Michaela reached in the bucket and added two more to Sully's pile. She finished her pile and raised her hands in victory shouting gleefully, "I won, I won".

"You cheated", he laughed.

"Well maybe, a little", she giggled.

The two dissolved into a fit of laughter staring starry eyed at each other.

After finishing their dinner, Sully paid the check and rose offering her his hand. "One more stop tonight", he whispered into her ear as she rose. They went back out the truck and drove to Sloan's Lake Park. The sun was just finishing it's decent over the mountains, and as they parked the car they sat in wonder watching the beautiful view.

"Oh Sully, it's beautiful", Michaela sighed.

"Sure is", he answered looking directly at her.

"I meant the view…of the sunset?", she smiled up at him.

"The view I'm looking at is pretty amazing too", he smiled in return.

The two began to walk over to the docks where there was a small fishing area. There was a canoe sitting on the water tied to the dock not far from where they were sitting. Glancing over at her, he led her right to it. "I think they're closed", she mused. "They are", he answered back. "I've made arrangements." She smiled, "Every time I think I've got you figured out, you go and do something completely unexpected and throw me for a loop.", she grabbed his hand and stepped down into the canoe. It wobbled a little as she sat, and a small amount of fear crept into her eyes.

"I got ya, don't worry!", he soothed.

He soon stepped down, seated himself, and began paddling them away from the dock.

"Thought some time on the water would be nice", he said with a glimmer in his eye.

"I don't know how to thank you for tonight, Sully. I've had such a wonderful time."

"Night's not over yet, just enjoy yourself. That's thanks enough.", he smiled.

As he paddled them toward the center of the lake, she leaned back and looked up at the sky. The stars were twinkling and the moon was full. It provided for a very romantic setting. She glanced around them and noticed how quiet and peaceful it was. The soft sound of the oars pulling through the water created a rhythmic lull. Michaela occasionally looked over at Sully to see his biceps flexing as her paddled them further into the center of the lake. She blushed at the warm feeling it was creating inside of her. "How did she get so lucky?", she continued to ask herself this every day.

Sully was battling his own nerves at this point. She looked so sweet and innocent sitting there across from him. The moon light shining on her hair, it created a soft shadow on her face. He could see a smile spread across her lips every time she glanced his way. "It was now or never", he thought. He dug the oar deep into the water to slow the canoe, then pulled it up and placed it in the bottom. When Michaela notice they had stopped, she glanced toward him and furrowed her brow. She noticed a strange look appear on Sully's face. It seemed like fear almost. This concerned her because she'd never known Sully to be afraid of anything.

"Something wrong?", she asked.

"No, nothing's wrong. Everything's right, I hope.", he darted his eyes between Michaela and his hands. "Here goes nothing", he thought.

He slid towards her being extra careful not to rock the canoe and grasped her hands in his. "Michaela, you know I love you very much. I've really enjoyed these last six months, and I'd like to continue to see you.", he paused. "Only not as your boyfriend".

She looked at him in udder shock, "Sully what are you saying? Are you breaking up with me?", tears began to well in her eyes.

"Quite the opposite sweetheart. I want to be with you. I need to be with you. I will love you all of my days.", he kissed her hand. "Will you marry me?", he looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Yes!", she exclaimed and launched herself forward into his arms almost capsizing the canoe. He reached up and cupped the back of her head and captured her lips with his. The kiss quickly escalated into a deep passionate one. As they crashed together hands frantically roamed to pull them impossibly closer. She kissed him with more passion than she thought she possessed as she plunged her tongue into his mouth. He reciprocated and moaned and he braced to pull back. He reached into his pocket and produced the ring that Joseph had given him months before. He'd taken it to a jeweler and had it professionally cleaned, so it now sparkled like new. He carefully slid it on her finger, and watched as she looked on in awe.

"Where did you get this? My grandma had one just like it."

"It is your grandma's. Your dad gave it to me when I asked his permission to marry you.", he grinned.

"Wait, you asked my father for permission? What did he say?"

"What do you think he said silly? He gave me the ring didn't he?", he chuckled.

Michaela blushed then realized how funny her question was. She was in complete and utter shock as Sully began to paddle back to the docks. She kept smiling and staring at her ring. Words couldn't describe her happiness.

As Sully paddled he kept looking over at her. He chuckled to himself the way she kept stealing glances at her ring. "I'm glad you like it", he mused.

"I love it", she squealed. "I'm still trying to let all this sink in.

"And to think, you thought I was breaking things off", he shook his head and laughed.

"Well, you had me worried. I didn't know what you were trying to say", she giggled embarrassingly.

"Michaela, one thing I know. When you are lucky enough to find the right woman, you never let her go".

By this time they had reached the dock. The happy couple walked hand in hand back to Sully's truck. They began the drive back to Michaela's apartment both deliriously happy.

Upon arriving at her door, Sully pulled her into an embrace. He kissed her cheek and whispered, "I love the idea of you being my fiancé". "Me too", she sighed. He cupped her cheek and gave in to his desires pulling her in for a deep kiss. She sighed into his mouth and caressed his tongue with hers. Finally breaking away she sighed, "I better go in. I have classes tomorrow, and I don't think I'm going to be able to get to sleep right away.", she smiled. He reached up and wiped her kiss swollen lips with his thumb, "Me either my heartsong. Me either."

She turned and opened the door glancing once more over her shoulder at him and mumbling, "good night, I love you" and walked in closing the door behind her.

Sully bounded down the steps to his place. Tonight couldn't have gone any better. She'd said yes, and he by far was the luckiest man alive. He knew that now.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story. It has been great reading all the kind words. Please continue to read and offer suggestions if you have any. Read, review, and enjoy!**_

Chapter 12

Michaela leaned against the back side of the door and sighed looking down at her ring. Happiness oozed from every part of her as she danced silently by stomping her feet and fist pumping into the air. She now knew that sleep was not in the near future. If it wasn't so late, she would have called Rebecca right away. She needed to tell someone, this was too much to keep inside.

She walked down the hall toward her bedroom to change into something more comfortable. She noticed that light was coming from under Colleen's door, meaning that she was still awake. She smiled and rushed to change into her pjs. Then, she crept back to Colleen's door and knocked softly.

"Colleen, can I come in a minute?", she could hardly contain her excitement.

"Yeah, just studying", Colleen yawned.

Michaela pranced into the room grinning from ear to ear and thrust her hand in the air palm in front of her face.

"Oh wow, he didn't…", Colleen gasped.

"Oh he did", Michaela squealed.

"I'm so happy right now I think I'm gonna pop. It was so sweet Colleen. He proposed under the stars." She sat on the edge of Colleen's bed and then flopped back. "I feel like I'm living in a dream. Like nothing could change the way I feel right now."

The two sat on the bed talking well into the night. Michaela told Colleen all about their romantic night out. How Sully had gotten a ring from her dad and asked his permission.

"He's crazy about you, that's so obvious. I think he'd shave his head and dye himself blue if you asked him to.", Colleen giggled. Michaela rolled across the bed laughing as she pictured a bald, blue Sully.

"I've got so much homework tonight and a huge test on Friday", Michaela glanced at Colleen. "Is that what you're working on?"

"Yeah", Colleen grumbled. "I've got to go home for the weekend, so I'm trying to get ahead. It was working until you showed up and distracted me with this delicious news", she shoved her playfully.

"Ha ha, don't use me as your excuse. You know I'm a good influence.", she stood to leave the room. "See you in the morning"

Michaela walked to her room and climbed into bed. As she rolled over to see the alarm clock, it read 3:45am. "I'm never going to be able to rest and get up in three hours". She pulled herself back out of bed, turned on the desk lamp, and sat down to study. "Might as well be productive", she sighed.

Sully had spent the evening lying in bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep and Daniel happened to not be around that night. He didn't have any school work to work on, and didn't want to bother Michaela so he tried to sleep. It wasn't working for him, and he tossed and turned for an hour before he rose from the bed. He looked over at his cell contemplating sending Michaela a text. He didn't want to bother her, and he knew she kept it on at night in case someone from the hospital needed to ask her something. He picked up the phone against his better judgment and began to text.

"Hey…what r u doing?"

She jumped when the phone beeped. She glanced over from her book and rubbed her eyes. She smiled when she saw it was from Sully.

"Studying…u?"

He smiled when she answered so quickly and chuckled to himself. "Bet she can't sleep either", he thought.

"Thinking about u. Can't sleep?"

"No..u?"

"not much time til I have to go to class anyway"

"want some company?" He was hopeful, but doubtful she would say yes.

"can't…really need to concentrate. Maybe this weekend?"

"sure…love you!" He put the phone away and flipped on the TV. No way was he going to be able to sleep. He could picture her sitting at her desk, books piled everywhere, hair in a messy bun, elbows propped on her desk.

Michaela let out a deep sigh. Six o'clock had come a lot sooner than she had wanted. She was utterly exhausted and still had a test to study for the next day. She piled her books in her backpack and made her way into the kitchen. As the coffee was brewing, Colleen emerged rubbing her neck.

"I fell asleep sitting up, AGAIN", she muttered.

"I'm way past tired too. Just think, eight more months of this and we'll graduate." Michaela offered a weak smile.

"Yeah", Colleen sighed. "Then there's long hours as a resident waiting for us. Face it, we're years away from a goodnight's sleep."

"So, you said you're going home this weekend. What's that all about?", Michaela asked.

"Well, my mom's thinking about selling the house. She says she's never there and it's way too big for one person. She wants me to help her clean out the basement. See if there's anything of mine that I want down there.", Colleen shrugged. "Believe me, it's not my idea of a fun weekend. You got any plans with lover boy this weekend?"

Michaela blushed at the question, "no plans yet, but I'm sure we'll hang out. I'm engaged now, I have to start planning this."

The two girls laughed together as they grabbed their "on the go" coffee cups and a cereal bars and rushed out the door. They took Colleen's car as they drove to campus.

"I'm so tired, but I still have to prepare for that test tomorrow", Michaela sighed into her phone.

"Let me help you then", Sully begged.

"How can you help me, you know nothing about the stuff I'm studying?"

"I can quiz you on those index cards that you always memorize, and cook you dinner. Because I know you never eat right when you're cramming. Please?"

"Ok, but you have to promise not to distract me."

"I promise, I won't. See you at five?"

"Ok, see you then."

"Sully's coming over at five to study", she looked wearily over at Colleen.

"Study? Is that what they're calling it these days?", Colleen laughed.

Michaela turned red, "it's not like that Colleen, we really are going to study."

"Well, I'll be gone all weekend, if you want to study more on Friday night. Maybe some anatomy?", she poked her in the side.

"Oh, you are something else", Michaela grabbed her book bag and slowly climbed the stairs. It had been a long day of classes, and Professor Brown had grilled her in class today. She always raised her hand to answer questions, so when she didn't, it seemed she always got called on.

"I feel like he picks on me", she was tearing up partly out of frustration, partly out of exhaustion. "He always expects me to know all the answers, like I'm perfect or something."

"Probably because you usually do know the answer, and you are as close to perfect as one can get in our field", Colleen smiled sympathetically as they were making their way into the apartment for the evening.

Colleen made her way down the hall, "I'm going to try and get a nap in, enjoy your study date", she called behind her.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Michaela opened it and fell into Sully's embrace. He looked at her worried and asked, "what's wrong?"

"Oh, I've had a really bad day and I just need a hug", she smiled up him. The two made their way over to the couch and Michaela began pulling books out of her back pack. Sully called the local pizza joint and ordered a pizza and then began thumbing through Michaela's flashcards.

"I thought you were going to cook for me tonight?", she smirked.

"I was, but I thought you might enjoy my company in here more than in the kitchen. How about I cook for you tomorrow night, after the test? Then we can celebrate how well you did?", he smiled hopeful she'd agree.

"Sure, that's fine. I would rather have you here than in kitchen anyway."

As the night went on into the wee hours of the morning, Michaela stretched and yawned. Sully was leaning back on the couch, "don't you think you've gone over this enough? I mean, we've been at this for almost twelve hours now."

"If you're tired, then leave", she snapped. "I've got to know this. Professor Brown is going to be out for blood. I have to make sure I get this right."

"Whoa, calm down, I'm willing to stay and help as much as I can, but don't you think you should sleep a little? I mean you have this test at nine right?"

"Yes, that gives me about four more hours", she wiped the stray hair off her forehead. Her eyes were red from being sleep deprived and all her muscles ached. She knew that once she'd taken this test she could rest, but not until then.

"This is why I have a 4.0 GPA. I don't settle for less than perfect.", she looked bleary eyed in his direction.

"When is the last time you went to sleep?", he was beginning to get concerned.

"Well, it's Friday now so…Tuesday night.", she glanced at him and then went back to the textbook in front of herself.

"Michaela, that's nuts. Are you being serious?", he placed his hand on his forehead in disbelief.

"Yeah, I am.", she snapped. "I went out with you Wednesday, then stayed up after we got home. It wasn't hard that night. I was too excited to sleep.", she smiled at him and offered a light kiss to his mouth. " This is only the second night in a row, I've done five in a row before.", she shrugged looking at him.

"You need sleep", he was exasperated at this point. "You'll do better with a little rest, trust me."

"Sleep will have to wait. Now help me or leave", she ordered.

With that, they buried themselves in her studies until she needed to leave for class.

As she slowly walked out of the lecture hall and headed for her car, she sighed. She thought that things had gone well. The questions on the test were all things she had studied the night before. She always did this. She would cram for days, then worry until grades were posted only to find out that she had claimed the top honors every time. "I did fine", she muttered under her breath. Just then her cell started vibrating in her pocket.

"Hello", she answered wearily.

"Hi beautiful. All finished for the day?"

"Yes, I just left Monroe Hall. I'm heading home. Wanna come over later?"

"Sure, what time do you want me?"

"How's six? I would like to get a nap in first if you don't mind. Just use the hide-a-key to let yourself in, if you want."

"Ok, six then. Get some sleep. Love you. Bye"

"Love you too, bye", she snapped the phone shut and climbed into the car.

Upon arriving home she threw her backpack on the chair and began peeling clothes off as she walked to her room. Once in her room, she grabbed a loose tee shirt and some cotton shorts. Pulled them on and fell into bed. She slept so soundly that she didn't hear Sully enter the apartment later that evening.

At around six Sully arrived at Michaela's place. He knocked, but no one answered. Figuring that she was still asleep, he let himself in and tossed the grocery bags on the counter. He looked down the darkened hall and saw her trail of clothes. He chuckled to himself, "she musta done a peel and flop", he thought. It amused him that when she finally let herself relax she could be somewhat of a slob. Michaela was always such a neat nut when he first met her, now that they were getting to know each other better she was letting her other sides show. He smiled thinking that one day they would be sharing a place and tonight's routine would be normal for them.

As the smell of bacon cooking made it's way down the hall and into her room, Michaela began to rouse. She rubbed her eyes and realized that it was dark out. She glanced over at the clock. Seven-thirty, it read. She grunted, "oh why didn't he wake me?" She rose and began making her way down the hall.

"Sleep well?", he asked.

"Yes, why didn't you wake me up when you got here? I feel bad, I invited you over and I'm sleeping through it."

"Well, I for one, know how tired you were. I don't have any other plans tonight so, there's no rush here. Figured that we'd eat whenever you got up." He smiled as he looked at her. Her hair was in a messy pile on her head, tousled from sleep. She wore a baggy tee shirt and some loose cotton shorts that hung on her hips in a sexy alluring way. He was having a hard time not grabbing her right there and attacking her. She smiled up at him as she moved into the kitchen.

"Smells nice", she said reaching for the plate of bacon near the stove.

"Oh no you don't", Sully playfully swatted her hand. "Sit", he commanded, and pointed toward the table.

He brought over a plate of waffles with strawberries and whipped cream, a plate of bacon, and some scrambled eggs.

"Thought you might like breakfast since we didn't get to have one this morning.", he smiled and poured her a cup of coffee.

"It smells delicious. Thank you.", she smiled at him.

"You're welcome"

They sat in silence for several minutes while they ate just enjoying each other's company, Michaela never realized how hungry she really was until she started eating. After a few minutes Sully looked up, "I wondered why it was so quiet. Where's Colleen?"

"She's gone home for the weekend. We have the place to ourselves.", she answered as she stuffed another bite of waffle in her mouth.

"Oh really, when were you going to tell me this?", he chuckled.

"Tell you what?"

"That you and I are alone and have no interruptions to worry about?"

"Interruptions about what?", she smiled knowing exactly what he was getting at.

"I think you know exactly what."

She was enjoying this way to much to stop now. She got up to placed her dishes in the sink and began to walk into the living room. "I think it is nice that we can watch a movie with out her constantly talking", she giggled as she flopped on the couch. "You coming?"

He growled playfully and walked into the living area plopping down on the chair.

"What are you doing way over there?", she questioned.

"Well, you said you wanted to watch a movie. This is the best spot to sit, and I won't be distracted over here.", he smirked.

"Fine, if that's what you want", she turned away from him.

She flicked through the On Demand movie channel trying to find something that they could agree on. Not finding something that wasn't too girly or too much about blowing things up, she huffed and tossed the remote on the table. "I give up. Come over here and pick something"

"Ok, but no chick flicks", he groused playfully.

He stood and walked over to sit beside her on the couch. As he sat down she slid closer and leaned against his chest.

"Michaela, you're making it real hard to look through the movies.", he warned.

"So don't", she gave him a half grin.

He leaned to the side and placed a gentle kiss to the corner of her mouth. Then he moved to the other corner, and finally directly to the center. The kisses were soft at first. As she continued to return the kisses they became deeper and more persistent. She slid even closer pressing her hip right up next to him. He cupped the back of her head with one hand while the other slid up her left thigh. She moaned in pleasure as he began to kneed her soft skin. Things were quickly escalating but neither of them was ready to stop. Michaela began to gently dart her tongue in and out of his mouth and was rewarded with a groan from Sully. The next thing she knew he was slowly lowering her back on the couch. She slid her legs up beside him as they lay tangled in one another's embrace. Their breathing was coming in quick gasps by now. She began to press her body into his and this urged him to become bolder. He slowly lifted the edge of her shirt as his hand crept higher and higher finally reaching it's goal. As the kisses were spiraling out of control he caressed the soft mound. She gasped in pleasure. "Sully", she gasped. "I don't want to…", she couldn't finish her thought as he covered her mouth with another deep kiss. "I know…don't worry", he sputtered between kisses. She rolled to her side and pressed her full length into him as he reached around to grab her bottom and pull her even closer. He slowly reached out and gently grabbed her hand as he was breaking off a kiss. "Don't worry", he whispered. "Trust me". He gently placed her hand on his inner thigh and slowly pushed it upward. Michaela was tentative at first not understanding what he wanted. She began to gently rub and stroke the bulge in his jeans only to be rewarded with a deep moan. He threw his head back in ecstasy shouting, "oh god Michaela you have no idea what you do to me." It thrilled her that she could please him, but suddenly she knew where this was all going and she pushed against his chest. "Sully", she gasped. "We have to stop." She sat up and moved away from him. "I'm sorry, but we have to stop."

He rose to a sitting position trying to calm himself. As his breathing began to return to normal he looked over at her sitting on the end of the couch. She had her knees pulled up and tucked under her chin. She had a strange look in her eyes. "Was it fear", he asked himself?

"Michaela, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry", tears began to well in her eyes.

"Sorry?", he was puzzled.

"I don't mean to lead you on like that. It's just that…"

"Just what sweetheart?"

"I want our first time to be special. I wanna wait until out wedding night. I mean I know that David and I well, you know… But I want us to wait." she looked at him with a slight fear in her eyes hoping that he would understand.

"That's fine sweetie. We can wait. I want it to be special too. Is that what's got you so worried right now?", he moved closer to her.

"I was just worried that you'd be upset with me. That maybe you wouldn't want to."

"Wouldn't want to?"

"Wouldn't want to wait, or be with me at all", she hung her head.

"Michaela, I believe after tonight that it's pretty clear that I want you…very badly I might add, and I'm willing to wait as long as I need to to be with you. Don't ever doubt that. I want our wedding night to be special too, ok?", he opened his arms to her. She slid closer and leaned into his embrace, "ok".

It was beginning to get late, so Sully kissed her goodnight and made his way to the door. They made plans to meet up the next day, and each made their way to their respective beds as they drifted off into a peaceful sleep. The first one they'd both had in days.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Michaela slumped in the chair and sighed to herself, "mother, must you always make plans for me?"

She looked at the computer screen again in disbelief. Her mother had been pressuring her about Thanksgiving Break. Michaela hadn't come home last year, and wasn't planning to come home this year. She and Sully were going to do something special. She didn't know what at the moment, but he had promised a romantic get-a-way for them. The last thing she needed was her mother trying to plan her breaks, but this is exactly what Elizabeth was trying to do. She'd been emailing Michaela for two weeks now telling her about their plans and begging her to join them. Joseph had been asked to attend a medical conference in Lake Tahoe, and the entire family was going to come too. They were going to rent a Villa for the family to have a weekend of skiing. Michaela hadn't been skiing since she was a kid, and this did sound like fun. But, all her family there would spoil any chance of spending time with Sully. The most recent email sent had stated that Sully could come too, seeing that he was soon going to be part of the family.

She sighed again and placed her head in her hand.

"Something wrong", came a voice from behind her.

"Sully, I didn't even hear you come in", she jumped a little.

"Colleen let me in. What's wrong?"

She turned around in the desk chair and closed the laptop, "mother's, trying to run my life. I can't get away from her."

"What's she doing now?", he chuckled.

"She wants me to come skiing with the family over break. She doesn't understand why I would want to spend the break with you."

"Where's she wanting you to go? Maybe I could get a place nearby and we could still spend some time together."

"Oh, you're invited too. They want to go to Lake Tahoe. Dad's got to go for a medical conference, so the whole family's going."

"The whole family?", he threw his head back and sighed.

"Yeah, the whole family. See the problem? Marjorie and Everett, Rebecca and Robert, Claudette and Ben, and Maureen and Josh, and of course mother. Sounds like fun, right?", she raised an eyebrow.

He walked over to her grabbing her hands pulling her to a standing position, "if you're there it will be worth anything thing else that I might have to deal with." He leaned over and placed a soft kiss to her cheek.

She leaned into him, "how do you do that? You always know exactly what to say to me." She looked up at him, "you ever been skiing before?"

"Yeah, can't say I'm very good at it. Skiing is an expensive sport. Didn't have much money growing up so I never owned any of the equipment."

"Really?", she smiled with a devilish grin. "I suppose you like the bunny slopes then?", she turned away from him smiling.

"What are you getting at? How good are you?", he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Well, I usually ski the black diamonds but, I'm sure I could make an exception.", she giggled. "I like using the hot tubs after a day on the slopes too.", she said suggestively.

"Oh you do huh?" He walked across the room to where she was standing and whispered in her ear, "I guess we're telling Elizabeth yes then, right?", then he walked away.

The next few days were spent packing and planning. Michaela knew that once they got to their destination, that alone time would come at a premium. Sully had no idea just how hard it was going to be to get her alone for even a simple conversation. With Michaela being the youngest, her sisters and brothers in law were going to make sure that these two love birds behaved themselves.

Elizabeth was more than happy when she received word that Michaela was coming. The fact that Sully was coming bristled her, but she knew that if she wanted to see her daughter she'd have to play nice. Elizabeth Quinn was not one to have anything less than perfect, so she spent the last few days planning every last detail down to the letter. Their accommodations would be perfect, that she was sure of. Elizabeth had planned for them to ski at the Heavenly Mountain Resort on the south side of Lake Tahoe. They had a block of rooms reserved at the Marriott Grande.

"Nothing but the best", Michaela shook her head as she read the itinerary to Sully again. "Mom only stays at the best places when we travel. I don't know how Dad puts up with her snootiness sometimes."

On Wednesday Sully and Michaela made their way to the Denver airport. They had all their luggage packed the night before and were eager to get going on this vacation. Even though the family was all going to be there, they were still excited to get some time away together. Joseph had called the night before telling Michaela that he would bring her skis since she had left them in Boston. He would also arrange for a car to meet them at the airport to drive them to the hotel to meet up with the family.

Once they had landed, grabbed their bags, and made their way to the car they were on their way. Michaela was in quite a mood by the time they arrived. Sully glanced over at her not sure what to say. She'd snapped at him several times on the flight, and he was beginning to wonder why he even came. He noticed that she kept playing with her ring, spinning it nervously around on her finger.

"Penny for you thoughts", he asked.

"I'm not sure they're worth that much", she sighed.

"Tell me, what's bothering you."

"Mother. I'm just not sure I'm ready to go to battle with her again. After the last time we saw each other, I find it hard to believe that she's changed her opinion so quickly."

"Michaela, we're going to have a nice weekend despite your mother. You and me. We'll make it work. Trust me?"

"Yes, you I'm not worried about, it's everybody else."

And with that, they arrived at the hotel. As they stepped out of the car and stood in front of the Marriott Grande, Sully looked up in awe. It looked like a large log cabin more the size of a castle though. Large windows that stretched from floor to ceiling covered the front of the building and sloping roofs gave it a feel of something you'd see in the Swiss Alps.

"I told you, nothing but the best when it comes to mother. We're probably staying in the presidential suite.", she laughed.

They grabbed their bags from the car a trudged toward the door. A doorman held it open and bowed to them, "Welcome to the Marriott Grande". Michaela shook her head while answering, "thank you."

Sully looked over at her thinking, this must be normal to her, being waited on. He had never stayed in such a fancy place and was beginning to feel overwhelmed. Growing up in his family, they were lucky to stay somewhere that had indoor rooms. Most of the time all the could afford were "motor court" style hotels. He was now truly beginning to see how different their childhoods really were.

They walked up to the front desk where Michaela gave them her name.

"Yes miss, your family has already checked in. They went out to lunch, but said to tell you to settle in and they'd see you around three." The man at the desk gave her a keycard and pointed her in the direction of the room.

She turned toward Sully, "they went to lunch". She shrugged and grabbed her bag making her way to the right of the lobby to head towards the rooms.

As they walked through the lobby, they both looked around at the beautiful setting. There was a huge fireplace on one wall with a roaring fire going. Big leather couches surrounded it with a coffee table set up in the middle. Several smaller tables with wing back chairs were placed strategically around the room, each having a chess or checker board set up between them. Michaela smiled as she thought about some late night games of chess with some hot chocolate after a long day of skiing. "Maybe this would be a fun trip", she thought to herself.

They made their way down the hall to their rooms. Elizabeth had reserved seven rooms that were all contained on the same hall. Of course Michaela's room was the one beside her parent's. She knew this had been done on purpose to keep tabs on her. She opened the door and carried her bag in. She tossed it on the bed just as she heard Sully shout, "be right back. Gonna put my stuff in my room."

She flopped down on the bed and closed her eyes. Within a few minutes she felt the bed dip and she shot up to a sitting position.

"Relax, it's just me", he whispered.

"Sully", she looked over at him. "We can't do this here. Someone might see."

"Relax, the door's closed and they won't be back for twenty more minutes.", he rubbed her back.

"Well", she smiled "I have missed this."

He leaned over cupping her cheek and kissed her softly on the lips. She sighed and immediately deepened the kiss. Just as she was starting to relax the door opened and there stood Marjorie.

"Don't let me interrupt, but mother's not far behind me", she snickered.

Michaela and Sully jumped apart and turned red faced toward Marjorie.

"Don't you know how to knock?", Michaela asked as she wiped her hand across her face.

"Yes, but I thought I'd surprise you", she laughed. "Why is Sully in your room anyway. Mother's going to have a fit."

"We're engaged Marjorie. Why did you think he was in here?"

"Oh, so that's how it is huh?", she turned and gave a flip of her hand as she made her way down to the room that she and Everett were sharing.

"So, we going out to the slopes today or what?", Sully looked over at Michaela wagging his eyebrows.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could go exploring instead and hit the slopes tomorrow.", she smiled.

"Sounds good to me", he said as he walked up behind her and placed his arms around her waist. "There's lots of places I'd like to explore", he leaned over and kissed her neck right above her shoulder.

"Sully", she chided. "Not here."

Sully went to his room promising to return shortly after he had changed into some warmer clothes. They had decided to meet in the lobby and explore the grounds outside. The rest of the family was planning to rest before meeting up with Joseph to go out to dinner.

"Ready?", Sully said as he walked up behind her.

"Ready", she smiled back.

They walked out the front door and around to the side of the building. There were outdoor hot tubs and a skating rink to one side. A building containing an indoor pool and sauna was around the back. And there were tennis courts for the summer months even further around. As they walked on one of the nature trails along the back of the complex, Michaela didn't notice that Sully began to lag behind. She walked along talking assuming that he was right behind her.

"It's so pretty back here, don't you think?", she asked.

He didn't answer her, so she stopped and looked up. "Sully?", she called.

He didn't answer again.

"Sully? Hey, this isn't funny!", she looked around puzzled at where he would go.

She had no way of knowing that he was right behind a tree a few feet back. He stood perfectly still not wanting to draw attention to himself. She turned around and began to panic slowly.

"Sully, where are you? This isn't funny!", she demanded.

Just then a snowball flew through the air smacking her right square in the back.

"Hey", she spun around. "That's not funny."

She looked over to see him leaning against a tree chuckling to himself.

"You make a nice target", he laughed.

"Oh, I'll get you for that", she yelled back.

She leaned over and began gathering snow. He frantically took off into the trees to hide and prepare his own arsenal. After a few minutes each of them had made a small pile of snow balls. Michaela heaved as fast as she could in the general direction of where Sully had retreated to. Sully had better accuracy though then she did and took his time finding his mark with each blow. They both were laughing hysterically and running through the trees. Michaela couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun. She felt giddy like a small child.

With one of the last snowballs that she had made, she actually hit him in the gut. He grunted and fell to his knees.

"That had ice in the center", he shouted.

Thinking she'd actually hurt him, she went running to his aid.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you ok?", she began to worry.

Sully just laid there and waited for her to get close enough. As she bent down and leaned over him, he couldn't help but smile. As the wide grin crossed his lips he whispered, "Gotcha", and stuffed a snowball down her coat.

"OHHHH, I can't believe you just did that!", she squealed.

She reached down and unzipped her jacket to dump the snow out. "I'll get you for that", she scowled.

"Oh really", he winked at her. Then in one swift motioned he pushed her off her knees and onto her back climbing on top of her. He pinned her down with his legs and leaned over right next to her ear. "And just how do you plan to do that? I seem to have the upper hand here." He then leaned down to kiss her deeply. She began to relax and revel in the attention from him. He lowered himself in the snow to cover her. She shivered from the snow and the sensations that he was stirring in her. He slowly moved around to kiss her neck and make his way up to her jaw.

"What time is dinner?", he asked as he made his way to mouth once again.

"Ummmm, seven thirty I think", she couldn't really concentrate at the moment.

His hands began to wander downward and into her unzipped coat. As he started to slide his hand under her sweater she flinched. "Your hands are freezing", she yelped. "Sorry", he pulled back.

"I'm feeling rather warm though", she laughed.

He looked up into her eyes and saw the look of desire as he rubbed his thumb across her swollen lips. "Soon", he mumbled.

"Soon", she echoed. "We do need to pick a date. I can't wait to be your wife."

"And I can't wait to be your husband", he stood and helped he up.

"We need to get back before they send a search party out looking for us. Mother will have a fit if we're late for dinner.", she rolled her eyes.

As they entered the lobby, neither of them noticed the strange looks they were getting from the family. Wet spots covered their clothes from melted snow, and Michaela's hair was a complete mess. As they made their way into their rooms, they didn't notice the look of disdain given by Elizabeth. Rebecca and Marjorie just looked at each other and smiled remembering the early days of their courtships. Robert and Everett smiled and chuckled to one another thinking that they needed to talk to Sully about being discrete. Michaela and Sully quickly changed and made their way back to the lobby to meet up with the rest of the family for dinner. They were met by several scowls and smiles. Neither knew just how interesting this dinner was going to be.

_**I know this is a shorter chapter, but I haven't had a lot of time lately. I wanted to get something posted for this week so I wouldn't keep everyone waiting. Thank you so much for the positive comments. Hope you continue to enjoy the story. **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Ok. So I've had a hard time getting inspired to write lately, but I'm trying to muddle through it. Plus my laptop has locked up on me several times today. Here we go…hope you enjoy!**_

Chapter 14

As they walked into the Fireside Inn they looked around in amazement. It was a small quaint place. Tables with white linens graced the rear dining area. A bar ran along one side while a large fireplace graced the other. The hostess led the large party to a back room that had been set up for them. Sully looked at Michaela with raised eyebrows. "I'm sure mother called ahead to tell them we were coming", he whispered. "She hates to wait for a table, and likes to be treated like royalty when we go out."

They all took their places around the table and began to peruse the menu. As they were discussing the different cuts of steak that were available, Michaela was nervously fidgeting in her seat. She had yet to tell her parents about the engagement and was worried about their reaction. Though she knew that her father would support her, she figured that her mother would fight her the entire way to the alter. Sully saw how uncomfortable she was and slowly reached his hand into her lap to offer support. She flinched and jerked away from him. Elizabeth saw this and smiled in satisfaction. Maybe this was a good idea to invite him, she thought. Michaela quickly rose from the table and excused herself. As she fled to the lobby of the restaurant, Sully rose to follow.

"Here we go", announced Marjorie. "Fireworks!"

"Marjorie", Rebecca scolded. "You need to mind you business."

Michaela began pacing back and forth across the lobby. "I can't do this Sully", she exclaimed. "She's going to blow up on me."

"Michaela what are you talking about? I thought you were happy about this.", he threw his hands up.

"I am. I just didn't think it would be this hard to tell her. She's going to be so mad. What if she refuses to come to the wedding? What if I lose my mother over this?", she was in full panic mode at this point.

"You aren't going to lose her. Yes, she might be mad, but she loves you. She would never walk away like that. Trust me!", he moved over to try and hug her.

She fell into his embrace, "Will you help me tell them?"

"Yes, of course. But, I don't think it's going to be as bad as you think."

As they made their way back to the table hand in hand, they couldn't help seeing the amused looks from the rest of the family.

"Trouble in paradise?", Marjorie gloated.

"No", Michaela answered simply. "We have something we want to tell you."

Sully squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Sully asked me to marry him, and I said yes.", she smiled as she looked around at the different responses.

Rebecca raised up and walked around the table. "I'm so happy for you. Anything you need, just ask."

"Thanks, Becca. That means a lot to both of us.", she smiled in return.

"I get to plan your shower", Marjorie jumped up and hugged her.

Michaela was getting overwhelmed with attention. She didn't notice the whispers and eye rolls from Claudette and Maureen.

"It won't last", Maureen whispered in Claudette's ear. "I bet she's pregnant", Claudette continued.

Michaela looked toward her father as Joseph rose. "Do you love him?", he asked.

"Yes, very much so", she smiled.

"Well, then I'm happy for you. I'll support you in any way that I can."

"Thank you father", she smiled back.

Joseph reached across and shook Sully's hand, "Welcome to the family".

Just then Elizabeth rose from her seat and stormed out towards the front of the restaurant. Michaela turned and followed hot on her heels.

"Mother, Mother, please stop", she begged.

"Is this what you want?", Elizabeth snorted in disgust.

"I love him", Michaela shouted in return.

"Love. Do you even know what love is?" , Elizabeth turned and rolled her eyes as she made her way out the door. She did not want to make a scene inside, despite the fact that it was freezing outside.

"Yes mother. I love him, and I'm going to marry him, with or without you. Why can't you see that I'm happy?", she began to cry.

"Happy? I think that there might be another reason for this engagement.", she snapped.

"Mother, do you really think that I would do that? We haven't done anything improper, and don't plan to.", anger was bubbling to the surface as tears slide down her cheeks.

Meanwhile back at the table, Sully was beginning to worry. He kept glancing back in the direction of the door wondering if he should go after her. Joseph saw this and rose. Leaning against Sully's ear he whispered, "I'll go. I need to talk to my wife."

Sully could see that Joseph understood his concern, and he knew that a battle was waging out front. He looked around the table and saw looks of concern mixed with amusement. Rebecca looked over sympathetically, "Don't worry. Well do the best we can to help. Mother will come around."

Joseph walked with purpose as he came to the front door. "Lizzie, that's enough", he bellowed.

She turned red faced and glared at him, "she's throwing her life away, Joseph. Can't you see that. A young, new doctor can't be a wife also. She's going to end up a housewife, I can see it now. He going to get her pregnant, she'll leave the medical profession to take care of a baby, and never go back."

"Mother, how can you say that. I have no intention on having kids right away. And, I have no desire to give up being a doctor.", Michaela sighed and looked at the ground.

"Babies come with marriage, Michaela, you know that.", she glared back.

"Enough!", Joseph moved between them. "We are going to finish our dinner in peace."

With that, he grabbed Elizabeth's arm and pulled her back to the table. Michaela stood outside for a few minutes longer trying to calm herself. She leaned against the side of the building and closed her eyes. As she was trying to control her breathing, she felt his presence.

"I'm fine", she answered without opening her eyes.

"How'd you know it was me?", he asked.

"I just did", she laughed softly. "I can tell when your near. I can't explain it." She opened her eyes and turned her head to the side smiling.

"That's better", he smiled back.

She looked at him with questioning eyes. "That's the first time I've seen you smile all night", he answered. "Everything will be fine", he reassured. "She'll come around, we just have to be patient."

"But for how long, Sully. She thinks you want me barefoot and pregnant", she looked up at him and laughed.

"I'm not ready for babies yet, though I can't say that I won't have fun trying", he smirked.

"Sully", she smacked him playfully as the walked back to the table.

As they arrived back at the table, the food had just been bought out by the waitress. Michaela sat and began to eat noticing the large amount of tension in the room. She glanced in Elizabeth's general direction and noticed that her mother averted her gaze. There was very little talking for the rest of the evening with the exception of making plans for the following day. Elizabeth claimed that she was going to sit by the fire and read while Joseph was in his meeting the next day.

"You can't avoid me the entire trip", Michaela announced.

"I'm not avoiding anything", Elizabeth responded.

Joseph glared at Elizabeth sending the silent message to keep quiet.

Rebecca and the rest of the gang decided to meet after breakfast for a morning of skiing. Once dinner was finished the group made their way back to the hotel. Goodnights were exchanged and each couple made their way into their rooms. Michaela and Sully took a seat in front of the fire in the lobby. Neither was ready to call it a night yet. She snuggled down next to him on the leather couch.

"I wish mother could see that I'm happy", she lamented.

"She does. I think that she scared that she's losing you.", Sully responded.

"Losing me?"

"Yeah, you've moved across the country from her, and you hardly ever go home. I'm sure she thinks that you've become independent enough that you don't need her anymore. You and I both know that it's not true but, she doesn't see it that way.", he smiled down her.

"Perhaps you're right. How did I find someone so smart?", she smiled at him and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Don't know", he laughed.

"Well what do you say we get some sleep?", she asked. "Especially if you think you're going to keep up with me tomorrow on the slopes.", she punched him playfully in the side.

"Oh, so you think you're going to be a challenge do ya?", he smirked.

"I don't think, I know", she stated as she rose from her spot. They walked hand in hand to her door and stopped. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss to her lips. "Goodnight", he whispered. "I love you".

"I love you too", she answered. "See you in the morning. That is, if you can keep up", she winked.

Elizabeth was pacing the room, "I told you something like this would happen. I don't want him marrying her."

"Lizzie, it's not you decision. They love each other.", Joseph was ready for bed and tired of arguing.

"I feel like I'm losing her", she spun to face him. "She never comes home anymore, never calls me, never asks for my opinion….", she trailed off.

"Have you told her this?", he asked.

"No", she sat on the edge of the bed.

Joseph leaned over and kissed her temple, "maybe you should. Now can we please go to bed?"

"Alright", she conceded still slightly angry. "Goodnight", she sighed.

_**Ok, so there you go. I know it's short. Had an argument with my own mother recently and decided to use that anger in this chapter. As women, I'm sure we've all been there.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Sorry this took awhile. I've got two kids playing sports, and that takes up quite a bit of my time. Enjoy.**_

Chapter 15

As she rose from her deep sleep, Michaela looked out the window to see a beautiful day. It was sunny, and there was about thirty six inches of pack snow. It was a good base and the weather was perfect for a day on the slopes. She knew that even if she tried, she couldn't be angry anymore. She quickly dressed in her snow gear and grabbed a banana from the basket of fruit on the dresser. She walked down the hall to Sully's room, and lightly tapped on the door. Grinning from ear to ear she waited for him to answer. After a few minutes he still hadn't answered the door. She reached in her coat pocket and dug out her cell.

"Hello", he answered groggily.

"Hey sleepy head. You going to join me today", she was rather chipper.

"What time is it?"

"Ummm, about seven, I think."

"Ugh, that's early, Michaela. I thought we'd sleep in at least one day this trip."

"No lines for the lift if you get out early. Come on!"

"Give me a minute."

She hung up her cell, stuffed it back in her pocket, and bounced out to the lobby for some coffee. Within minutes, Sully emerged fully dressed. She smiled and looked amused at his weary state.

"Thought you were looking forward to trying to show me up today?", she asked cheekily.

"Ha ha, very funny", he retorted.

They walked up to the front desk and collected their lift tickets, then went out to the shuttle that would take them to the slopes. Robert had brought an extra set of his old skies for Sully to use. Fortunately they had the same size foot, so Sully didn't need to rent anything. He was glad for the boots and gear.

As they arrived at Heavenly Mountain, Michaela jumped from the shuttle first. She grabbed the gear from the back and began trudging toward the benches to ready herself. Sully saw the determination written on her features and chuckled. He knew that Michaela had a very deep stubborn streak and that this was going to be an amusing day in the least. As she rose from the bench skies on, and lift tags attached to her coat, she smiled at him. He sat and began preparing. Sully was much slower at getting ready. Nervousness apparent on his features. It had been at least ten years since he'd skied. He was frantically running through his mind all the things he needed to remember. Turning, where to put his poles, how to stop, and the list went on. Michaela could see the slight panic on his face. She didn't want to embarrass him. She leaned over next to his ear and whispered, "don't worry, just ask and I'll help."

He sighed, he didn't like asking for help but he knew he was going to need it. "Maybe just a refresher", he chuckled.

She gave him an amused grin as he rose to his feet wobbling slightly.

"You need to lean when you turn", she smiled. "And make sure you don't get going faster than you feel comfortable going. Turn the skis together in the same direction to stop, keep your knees bent, and always lean forward. Oh, and use the poles to balance." she smiled at him. "Ok, now?"

"Yeah", he laughed. They began making their way to the lift to the green trails. A good place to start to get there confidence up. As Sully looked over at Michaela he noticed that she didn't have any poles with her. He furrowed his brow and looked at her with questioning eyes. She smiled, "I don't use them". She giggled as she climbed onto the lift, "I haven't used poles since I was ten."

Sully suddenly realized how good she must be. Silently scolding himself he began thinking, "is there anything this woman can't do well?"

They climbed off the lift at the top and made their way over to the green sign indicated an easy ride down. Michaela looked over at Sully, shrugged and took off. At lightening speed she careened down the mountain side. Sully stood in awe watching her swish from side to side. She had such grace about her, it was effortless on her part.

Sully put himself in position and carefully made his way down, not as fast as Michaela and requiring much more effort. But, he stayed upright which made him feel better.

When he reached the bottom he saw her standing in line to get on the lift again and wave him over.

"Well", she asked? "How do you feel?"

"Ha ha, you are that good huh?", he laughed.

"Yep, I warned you. My father thinks I was born with skies attached to my feet."

He could see her glancing at the harder slopes and knew she was itching to go over to those lines.

"I can't do the black diamonds with ya, but I'd be willing to try an orange one if your up for that?"

"Ok, deal."

They got in line to head up to the orange dots laughing and talking along the way. The morning soon turned into afternoon and the pair was beginning to tire. Sully had held his own on the slopes and Michaela was impressed. Just as they were getting ready to call it quits, Rebecca emerged from the crowd at the bottom of the mountain.

"Hey Mike, you go on any black ones yet?"

"No", Michaela made her way over. "Sully can't handle those Becca, I don't want to just go off and leave him."

Sully looked over and could see the glint in her eye. "You go with Becca, I'll wait for ya here. Go on, you know you want too."

"Ok, Love you", she leaned over and offered a kiss as she bounded off toward the lifts.

Once on the lifts the sisters chatted happily. "Having fun?", asked Rebecca.

"Oh, yes, I can just about put mother out of my mind", Michaela rolled her eyes.

"Sully seems to be having fun", Rebecca elbowed her in the ribs.

"Yes, he's quite good too."

"I bet skiing isn't the only thing he's good at either. You two going to relax in the hot tub this afternoon?", Rebecca winked.

"And just where am I going to do that? Mother will never let him come into my room and the only other one we could use is on her balcony.", Michaela chuckled.

"You're forgetting that Marjorie and I both have them on our balconies too. You can use mine if you want. I won't let anyone bother you, and I trust you despite what mother thinks."

Michaela blushed crimson, "well thank you but I'll have to think about it. I don't want Sully to get the wrong impression."

With that they realized that they had finally reached the top. Rebecca jumped off first quickly followed by Michaela.

"Race you to the bottom", Rebecca called after her.

"You're on", Michaela shouted.

The two crouched down, and with lightening speed took off down the mountain. Within minutes Sully could see the two sisters swishing from side to side. Hair blowing behind her, he could tell Michaela was on a mission. She came to a halt a few feet in front of him plowing up snow as she slid to a stop.

"Wow, that was amazing", he gasped.

"Thanks", she smiled. "I'm out of practice though. I usually beat her by way more than that", she said as she looked over at Rebecca sliding to a halt also.

The sisters laughed as Sully joined them in making their way back to the hotel for lunch.

After lunch Michaela and Sully made their way over to the leather couches in the lobby. As the sat together Michaela began to shift uncomfortably.

"You ok?", he asked.

"Yeah, just a little stiff. My body's not used to this. This is my first outing on the slopes this winter you know."

"Well, why not try to relax", he leaned over and began rubbing her shoulders. "Ya know, this would be a lot better under some hot water. Wanna go find a hot tub somewhere?", he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Well, actually Becca said we could use hers", she mumbled.

"Let's go then", he stood pulling her to her feet.

"I don't know Sully. What if mother finds out?"

"What exactly do you think is going to happen, Michaela?"

"Oh it's not that. I just don't want to give her anymore ammunition to fire at us."

"We're not doing anything wrong. Now are ya coming or not?"

She rose to follow him down the hall. They stopped by Rebecca's room to make sure the offer was still good before retreating to their own rooms to change into their swimsuits. Rebecca had agreed to spend some time reading in the lobby so that they could have some time to themselves. Robert was still out on the slopes with Everett. As Rebecca was leaving Michaela and Sully entered. She had a bathrobe over herself so that she wasn't standing in the tiny bikini in the hallway. Michaela still wasn't used to a man finding her body appealing. Colleen had helped her shop for the bathing suit, and now she was beginning to rethink the idea of bringing it. She had always felt the need to cover herself, and this was the first time that Sully would see this much of her. Sully on the other hand stood is his trunks with a towel draped over his shoulders. He wasn't concerned with the looks that some of the other women in the hotel were giving him in the hall. He was only interested in one woman and what she would think. They made their way to the balcony. Michaela grabbed a hair tie and twisted her mass of hair onto the top of her head. She didn't want it to get wet seeing that they would be out in the cold to use this hot tub. Sully tossed the towel on the bed in the room and made his way to open the door.

"You coming?", he asked.

"Yes, just give me a minute", she replied. Taking a deep breath, she threw the robe onto the bed and turned into his gaze. His mouth hung open as he took her all in.

"Wow", he uttered as he made his way over to her. She wore a teal bikini that had small ties over each hip. It barely left anything to the imagination. The top tied around the neck and had small gold beads at the top of each part of the triangle top. She glanced at the floor turning beet red. Sully quickly noticed her discomfort and closed the distance between them.

"Hey, what's wrong?", he asked.

"I don't know what I was thinking wearing this. What you must think of me. I tell you I wanna wait, and then I flaunt myself like this. I feel awful.", she turned away from him.

"Hey, there's nothing to feel bad about. I think you're beautiful. I love this.", he said as he slowly caressed her back. "Let's get in the hot tub ok?"

They moved toward the balcony and stepped into the bubbling water. It felt so relaxing that Michaela soon forgot the awkward moment just minutes ago. She relaxed against Sully and soon began to get lost in his embrace. Sully began kneading her back and shoulders. She was beautiful and the swimsuit was having an effect on him. He couldn't help it. This was the first time that he'd been allowed to see this much of her. She'd worn things before that showed off her figure, but she was always covered. This was skin that he was seeing now. As his hands made their way down her back he brushed against the outside edge of her breast. She didn't pull away from him so he took it as a sign that she was ok.

Michaela could tell that the rubbing had become more intimate and she was enjoying the attention so she didn't shy away. In fact she could feel herself leaning into his touch. She knew that she had to be careful especially since they were all alone, but she couldn't help the need to want to be closer. She had perched herself between Sully's legs with her back leaning on his chest.

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "you are so beautiful" then leaned down and placed a light kiss to her neck. She leaned back into him giving him more access and he continue to ply kisses to her neck and shoulders. Meanwhile she reached down with her hand and began caressing his thigh. He shuddered under her touch and moaned. She smiled, delighted in the reaction that she was getting, and turned into his embrace. Once she faced him fully he covered her lips with his. The kiss started out gentle but soon grew deep and demanding. She pulled back breathless and looked deep in his eyes. She saw love and desire there, the same desire that she was feeling. Knowing that Sully would respect her and not push her to do more that she was ready for, she crashed into his mouth again. This time she didn't hold back, and she kissed him with a deep seeded passion. As her tongue emerged from her lips and pressed onto his he welcomed it. He began to take the kiss to an even deeper level than both thought possible as he rubbed his hands up and down her back. He lifted her onto his lap and pulled her flush with his body. She moaned into his mouth and could feel his arousal growing underneath her. She knew they needed to stop soon, but right now she didn't want to. All she wanted was him in this moment of lust. As hands wandered and lip and tongues caressed, both lovers knew they were reaching their limit. If one didn't stop this soon, they were going to go past the point of no return. Reluctantly Sully pulled back gasping for breath.

"Oh god Michaela", he gasped. We gotta tone this down.

She flushed red and quickly slid away from him. "Something wrong?", she looked in his direction.

"No, nothings wrong. Everything's right. I'm afraid that we may do something that you're not ready for if we keep this up.", his breathing with quick and coming in ragged breaths.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"It's ok. But I must say, I can't wait for the wedding. We'll have many more days like this and we won't have to worry bout putting the breaks on.", he chuckled.

She glanced into her lap and blushed, "I'm ready for that too. I can't wait to be your wife."

"What do you say we get dried off, cleaned up, and I take you out to dinner. Just the two of us?", Sully grinned.

"Sounds great", she giggled.

With that they rose from the hot tub, raced into the room to dry off, and made their way to their rooms to get ready for a romantic dinner together. Alone.

_**The next chapter is already in the works and I'll hopefully have it up in about two days. Happy Reading!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It had been almost a month since they had returned from Lake Tahoe, and school was quickly winding down for Christmas Break. Michaela was anxiously awaiting the break. Classes had been more than demanding at the time and she was close to a mental meltdown. Colleen and she had been working to prepare for their graduation for months. In five more months they would be doctors. She couldn't believe it, five months. Five months until she would be Mrs. Michaela Sully also. That thought thrilled her. She and Sully had finally set a date. They would marry on May 20th. Her mother had been in constant contact with her demanding details for this event. Michaela had been putting her off for some time due to the fact that she was busy with finals. She had decided to stay in Colorado for Christmas so she could finalize her wedding plans. No one seemed to understand the need to have everything planned out. Even Sully seemed unimpressed with her need to organize. They'd had several disagreement over the last few weeks on the importance of details. Michaela wanted everything set so that the spring semester could go easily, Sully on the other hand had faith that it would all work out and seemed almost carefree about the situation. It was just last week that she remembered their latest argument.

Michaela was pacing back and forth around the room, her temper flaring. _I just don't understand why you won't let me help with this. My father sent me money to pay for wedding expenses. _Sully had fired back that he had every intention of paying for the living expenses they would accrue. He had wanted to go ahead and sign a lease on an apartment that they could move into after the wedding. They had decided to live in Colorado after graduation. Michaela had gotten a job offer from Dr. Bernard to work at Penrose. It all seemed perfect. That is until they went apartment hunting. All the places that Michaela had wanted to look at wereway out of the price range that Sully could afford. Michaela was determined to live in a neighborhood near the hospital. These were all downtown which meant the cost of living was significantly higher. Sully wanted to live farther outside of town. He wanted to be near nature and surrounded by quiet. Thus ensued their first big argument. _You never think about my needs, only your own. I'm going to have late hours for days in a row at the hospital. I don't want to have a thirty minute drive ahead of me when I leave work each day. I don't want to be that far away from everyone if I get called in in the middle of the night._ Her temper was getting the best of her at the moment, and she was determined not to back down from Sully at the moment. She felt as if she had been giving in a lot lately, and she wanted to win this argument. She stood her ground flushed cheeks and eyes glaring. He had turned and walked out the door leaving her standing there fuming. She couldn't believe that he had just left. She began to worry. _What if this happens when we're married. Is this something that he's going to continue to do?_

Now here she was, a week later. He was suppose to be coming over for dinner at her place. Colleen had plans to go and hang out with Daniel. She had been witness to more than one of Michaela and Sully arguments lately and she didn't want to be around in case another one happened tonight.

"So, what's on the menu tonight", Colleen asked.

"Whatever do you mean", Michaela raised an eyebrow.

"Well you two have had some pretty heated discussions lately. I was just wondering what you might be trying to decide tonight."

"I'm hoping that I solved our problem", Michaela smiled weakly. "I signed a lease this afternoon. I'm hoping that it's a compromise that he will agree to. Otherwise I'm out of a deposit."

She had found the perfect place downtown. It was a loft style apartment that had a storage space that could be used as a garage or storage unit. It had large floor to ceiling windows that let in natural light and a rooftop deck. They could have nature in the city, she thought. It was slightly higher rent then they had discussed, but since she had offered to sign a two year lease the landlord had offered to lower the rent. She had been happy with the location and size, she only hoped that Sully would finally agree that this was they best place to stay.

A light knock on the door jolted her out of her thoughts. Colleen went to answer it and said her farewells at the same time. Sully entered quietly smiling at Colleen as she left. Michaela was in the kitchen attempting put a pizza in the oven. Sully walked up behind her a placed his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry we fought", he whispered as he placed a kiss to her temple.

"Let's eat, I've got something I want to talk to you about", Michaela responded.

She tossed a brochure across the table to him and the lease agreement showing him the apartment she had signed for them. He looked down and slowly the color began to rise in his cheeks. He couldn't believe what he was reading.

"When did you do this?", he demanded.

"This afternoon", she replied weakly. His reaction was not what she was hoping for.

"I can't believe you went behind my back like that!"

"I didn't mean to", she raised her eyes to meet his.

"Well what did you mean? You knew how I felt about this, and you did it anyway." He threw his hands in the air.

"I was only hoping to soften your opinion on the idea."

"You were hoping to change me. That's what you were hoping."

"It's known to happen before Sully, I'm sorry if I've embarrassed you. It was on impulse. I saw this place when I was leaving the hospital and I pictured us living there. Please just come see it with me?"

"We can't afford to live in this neighborhood Michaela. This is way above our budget."

"We can afford to live there. If you would only let me help."

"I'm not taking money from you or your family. I'm going to take care of you even if I have to get a second job."

"Sully, don't be ridiculous. We live in the 21st century, not the eighteen hundreds. Once we're married this will be our money."

Hoping to defuse the situation, she moved closer and placed her hands on his chest.

"Please just come and look at it with me? I'll figure a way out of the lease if you hate it that much. I really was thinking of you when I picked it out though."

"Ok, tomorrow we'll go look at it together.", he sighed and hugged her.

The two then sat and Michaela served the pizza that was now done. After dinner Sully left to return to his apartment , he was determined to find a way to keep Michaela from carrying the brunt of their finances. She on the other hand was just happy to have avoided another walk out.

The next day Sully had agreed to meet Michaela after class so they could go and look at the apartment. Sully agreed after some coaxing that it was a nice compromise. The rooftop deck could house a small garden, and there was ample space for the two of them. He added his name to the lease and agreed to move in by Christmas. He figured that with the wedding getting so close and Michaela being at the hospital and class all the time, this would allow for an easy transition. He would move out of his and Daniel's place and into this one. Yes, he would be farther away from Michaela, but he could get them settled in in time to start their life here. Michaela was worried at first that they wouldn't see much of each other, but she soon found herself at there place every free moment that she had. Slowly but surely the loft was beginning to look more like a home. Sully was beginning to settle in and had long moved all his stuff in. Michaela still had most of her things in Boston. She had called her father numerous times asking him to send her things. Finally after two weeks, a moving company had shown up. The crew moved her things into the loft and left piles of boxes. She spent several days opening and unpacking all of her things from home.

"How much junk do you own?", Sully grumbled.

"It's not junk", she retorted.

"Sorry, I meant stuff", he rolled his eyes.

"I haven't been home for an extended amount of time in years, Sully. You have to remember I went away to school. Most of this stuff I haven't seen since high school.", she huffed as she opened another of the many boxes.

She had made a pile of stuff to keep, and stuff to trash.

"What's this over here?", he asked.

"Nothing", she glanced at the ground and began digging in the box in front of her again. "That's all trash anyway."

"It doesn't look like trash to me. There might be some good stuff in here. Hey, there's clothes too."

"Trust me, it's nothing", she grabbed the item of red silk he was holding and shoved it back in the box.

"Michaela, what is it really?" He could see the slight anxiety in her features and knew something was bothering her.

"I really don't want to talk or fight about it right now, so could you please just let it be. It's not something that concerns you.'" She turned away from him and began to rise off the floor.

"No, I want to know what's got you so upset. Did I do something?", he moved closer now sliding the box with him.

"Look, if you don't believe me, but I don't want to talk about it." She got up and moved over to couch and picked up a throw pillow. She started twisting the fringe around her fingers.

Sully rose to his knees and began digging through the box. He didn't want to pick a fight with her, but he knew he needed to get to the bottom of this. Upon closer examination he discovered that the red fabric was indeed what he thought. A silk nighty that was rather naughty. Digging further into the box he found menus from restaurants, ticket stubs, maps of New York City, and letters addressed to Michaela. "What is all this?", he looked at her confused.

"Keep digging, but don't say that I didn't warn you!", she turned her back to him.

Looking yet deeper in the box he found some invites to formals on NYU's campus, then there it was the biggest clue of all. In Michaela's handwriting, doodled on a binder were the words Michaela Lewis…Mrs. Lewis…Mrs. Michaela Lewis…Michaela and David…Mrs. David Lewis…and it went on and on.

"Why do you have this?" he questioned with a pained look in his eyes.

"I told you it was trash. I don't want it. I had that from when I came home for the summer from NYU. I didn't know that it had been saved." She rose from where she sat and moved to the floor beside him. "I thought I loved him and that we would be together forever. I didn't hang on to this to hurt you. I would have burned it a long time ago if I knew that it even existed." She looked into his eyes hoping that he was understanding and believing her. "I saved all of that, because at the time I wanted to remember all these things." She smiled a watery smile at him and nudged his side, "I have a box for you at my apartment for the very same reason. I want to remember it all. I don't need this one anymore. I want to forget all this" she moved her arm out waving it in front of her "I have you now. I love you Sully, I don't ever want to hurt you." With that she rose up on her knees and placed a soft kiss to his lips.

He smiled in return knowing that she was telling him the truth and this was in fact trash. "I love you too, and I wanna see my box the next time we're at your place.", he chuckled.

"No you can't see it", she gasped.

"Why not?"

"Because, it's embarrassing, and private."

"Well, we're getting married Michaela. We're not suppose to keep secrets."

"Is that what you think this is going to be like? Just because we're married won't mean that I have to tell you everything." She rose to her feet, "I have to keep some secrets, it'll make life interesting", she giggled saucily.

With that he jumped up and tackled her onto the couch. "I'll show you interesting", he laughed as he placed a hard kiss to her lips.

_**So I decided to stop this chapter at this point. I have a lot more, but this was the best stopping point that I had. I hope to have one maybe two more chapters up by the end of the week. Not many more to go before the wedding. And yes, I do have plans for a sequel since this story has been received so well. Thank you for all the positive comments and happy reading!**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Christmas had come and gone and the spring semester was in full swing. Michaela and Sully had pretty much moved all their things into the new loft. Michaela was still living with Colleen, so she still had things there but very little. She wanted to be able to move the remaining items in a days work. Sully had been busy finishing his final project for his last architecture course, and Michaela had been practically living at the hospital. Having the loft had worked out for both of them. Sully had space to use as a studio for his projects, and Michaela had a place near the hospital to crash during her busy schedule. The two had all but finalized their wedding plans with a few exceptions that would have to wait for Michaela's family. All and all it had been a pretty normal month.

January in Colorado was mixed with rain and snow. Michaela was worn out as she left the hospital. She'd been there for thirty six hours straight. Being a med student was anything but easy. She's excelled in her classes and the doctors and the hospital had taken notice. Not that she minded, but breaks were nonexistent to her. Today Professor Brown had stopped by to check on his students. He's walked up behind a weary Michaela and quizzed her on her latest patient. Being completely worn down she'd made a mistake and confused a chart. This was something that never happened. She couldn't believe what she'd done and was completely mortified that Professor Brown had been the one to catch her. Anyone else would have been more than understanding, but not him. He seemed to have it out for her.

As she walked to the parking garage in the freezing rain, she hung her head. Tears streamed down her face. She was exhausted, and all she wanted to do right now was climb into bed. She sat down in her car and leaned her head against the steering wheel. After a few moments, she leaned over to turn the keys. The engine ground but wouldn't turn over. She tried again, still nothing.

"Ugh!", she screamed. "Why me, why is this happening to me?"

She pulled herself from the car and dug for her cell phone. Upon finding it she dialed Sully. She then heard the recording saying that the number she had dialed was unavailable. She threw the phone back in her purse and began to walk back toward the hospital only to be stopped by another doctor.

"Power's out all over the city. Bad ice storm. You need a lift?"

"No thanks, I can walk.", she replied.

She didn't really want to walk, but she didn't want to accept a ride from someone that she didn't know either. She figured that she could walk to the loft. After all, that was the reason that they had picked it anyway. So, she would be close to the hospital. It was only two blocks, that wasn't that far.

She pulled her coat tighter around her as she began her walk up the cold sidewalk. The rain was coming down harder now and mixed with sleet. Ice covered everything around her and made the ground slippery. She didn't have an umbrella so, her hair was slowly soaking up the rain.

By the time she'd reached to loft, she was soaked through. Her coat dripped with water and her shoes felt like they were frozen to her feet. She trudged up the stairs to the door of the loft and knocked. In her haste to leave the hospital she had managed to leave the keys to the loft in her locker. Sully roused himself from the couch and padded barefoot to the door. He looked through the peephole and saw the mass of copper hair. Flinging opened the door he stood wide eyed looking at a soaked Michaela. She looked like she'd just crawled out of a river she was so wet.

"What are you doing here?", he was shocked.

"Well hello to you too.", she groused. "My car won't start and the phones are down." She pushed past him and threw her wet coat over a chair.

"Hey, let me start over. How was you day?", he smiled.

"Awful", she hung her head. She went into detail on how she flubbed in front of Professor Brown. She was worn out, wet, and cold. The fact that her car wouldn't start had just been the icing on the cake.

"Do you want me to drive you home?", he asked.

"No, I'll just stay here tonight if you don't mind. The roads are awful out right now, and I have to go back to the hospital tomorrow night.", she looked over wearily at him.

Secretly he was happy that she was staying, but he felt bad for the circumstances that caused this to happen.

"Want something to eat?", he asked as he walked over to the fridge.

"Not really. I just want to get out of these wet clothes and warm up if that's alright with you. Could you make me some tea maybe?"

"Sure. I'll start the water. You can put this on." He handed her one of his tee shirts that fit her frame more like a night shirt and pointed toward the bathroom.

She thanked him and walked across the room peeling off her shoes and socks. The sweater she was wearing was next. He glanced in her general direction just in time to see the bathroom door close.

Once inside, Michaela pulled the remainder of her clothes off. She stood in just her panties and Sully's shirt. It hung down to the middle of her thighs. She shivered from the cold as she hung the wet clothes over the shower rod. She ran her fingers through her wet hair as she removed the hair tie, then emerged from the bathroom. Sully happened to look up just as she was coming out. She smiled weakly and walked over to him to grab the mug of hot tea.

"Thank you", she smiled.

"You're welcome", he smiled back placing a light kiss to her cheek.

"It's freezing in here", she shivered as she walked toward the couch.

"Yeah, power's been out for awhile. Here", he placed a blanket around her.

"You look like you've been sleeping. I hope I didn't wake you.", she glanced at him.

"Nah, I've been sleeping on the couch here for a couple of days. I've totally messed up my sleeping schedule with my project. Plus I figure once we're married we'll never have a normal schedule with you working at the hospital." He smiled at her.

When they had brought furniture for the loft, Sully had suggested that they purchase a futon for there sofa. This way they'd have a bed for guests. Michaela thought that it was cute that he'd already made use of this.

"Here", he took her now empty mug from her hand. He pulled her to stand and flattened out the futon. Sitting back down he covered her with the blanket that he had and snuggled up next to her.

"Warmin' up any?" he was rubbing her arms vigorously.

"Yeah, a little", she giggled. She slid herself back until she was flush with Sully. Little did she know the effect her current position and state of undress was having on him. Snuggling deeper into his embrace, she looked around the loft and couldn't help noticing the romantic setting. Due to the fact that the power was out, Sully had light several candles, the rain and sleet pelted the windows. There was a soft glow all around them and the warm blanket held the rising heat from their bodies in it.

Sully leaned over next to her ear and placed a soft kiss to her neck. "Thank you for letting me stay here tonight", she moaned more than spoke.

"Michaela, it's your place too", he whispered into her ear as he kissed her neck again.

She was slowly losing control as Sully continued his gentle ministrations. She turned her head towards his and he claimed her lips in a fiery kiss. She slowly began to turn in his embrace so that she was facing him. She wrapped her arms around his torso and pressed herself into him. Sully was slowly losing himself. He knew that he needed to watch himself, but he couldn't help it. He loved this woman, and here she was half naked in bed with him. She began caressing his back and pulled her right foot up to rub it's instep to his calf. He pulled her to himself even more deepening the kisses as his hand wandered under the shirt. She moaned and arched her back as his hand crept higher and higher searching for it's final destination. "Michaela", he mumbled. "Not yet", she moaned in return. He began to caress the soft mound moving his lips to her neck and collar bone. They thrashed together on the bed tangled in one another's embrace. Never before had the desire to be closer consume them as it did tonight. "Sully", she gasped between kisses. He was lost, consumed with the reaction that his body was having to hers. One hand was under the shirt teasing her breasts and the other began to move downward. As his hand slid down her side resting on her hip, he felt the tiny elastic strap that cover it. The thought that he was fingering the edge of the forbidden zone thrilled and consumed his thoughts. Michaela felt him pull at the edge of the bikinis and began to tense.

"Sully", she broke the kiss. "We have to stop." She rolled away from him. Breathing heavily and rubbing his face, he rolled to his back.

"I'm sorry", he gasped.

"No, don't be sorry. I shouldn't have let it get that far.", she blushed.

"Just think, in four months we won't have to worry about this", he chuckled. He rose from the bed and made his way over to open a window.

"What are you doing", she squealed. "It's freezing out there."

"I know", he laughed. "I need to cool down. I can't sleep beside you like this."

She blushed and threw herself backwards pulling the covers over her face giggling at the same time. "Four more months", she thought. "It couldn't come fast enough."

_**I know this is a short one, but wedding plans will be in the next one. I needed to end this section to begin for the wedding preparations. I hope everyone is continuing to enjoy this story. Thank you for all the kind reviews.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Finally reaching the conclusion of this story. I'm thinking I might be able to wrap it up in 3 to 5 more chapters.**_

Chapter 18

Elizabeth, Marjorie, and Rebecca had decided to come to Colorado to see Michaela and to work on wedding preparations. After all, no one had seen the dress that Michaela had picked out. Bridesmaid dresses had to be fitted, and Elizabeth wanted to see the reception space. Michaela wasn't looking forward to the visit. It seemed that every time see talked to her mother lately it ended in a fight about something. With school, the hospital, and wedding preparations running through her mind the last thing she needed was her mother harping on her. She planned to make short painless work of the planning. Sully was going to come with them to see the ceremony and reception space. They wanted an outdoor wedding, which Elizabeth thought was crazy. _You never know what the weather might do in the spring _she kept saying. _Don't you want to make sure that your guests are comfortable?_

The latest argument was over a dress. Michaela had gone out with Colleen to look at dresses back in the fall. She'd put a deposit on one that she liked so she could show her mother. The dress shop wasn't willing to hold it long enough for her mother to come out for a visit, so her father had sent her the money to finalize the order. Now her mother was upset that Michaela had made such a large purchase without seeking her approval.

As Michaela stood in the airport in Denver, she rubbed her eyes. She'd been at the hospital for the last twelve hours and was ready to sleep. She'd been on the night shift for two weeks now as her final rotation was coming to an end. Sully had joked that he never knew a person that could go as long as she did with out sleeping. He said she must be part zombie. She didn't find it funny, but understood what he meant. As she looked up, she saw Rebecca waving at her as the group disembarked from the plane.

"You look awful", Rebecca soothed.

"Gee thanks", Michaela rolled her eyes. "I've been on the night shift for the past ten days. I'm usually sleeping right now. Mother didn't seem to think it necessary to work around my schedule."

"You're a med student Michaela, not a doctor yet. Once you're a doctor, then I'll worry about your schedule.", Elizabeth huffed.

"Can we please go check in to our hotel? I would like to change and see what there is to do around here.", Marjorie was always looking for a way to blow off steam.

"I will drop you off at your hotel, then I need a nap before we go out. I don't have classes or have to be at the hospital tomorrow, so we can go out tonight and anytime tomorrow.", Michaela glanced at the group wearily.

Michaela drove the group the Denver Grande Hotel, dropped them off, and then went back to her apartment to pour herself into bed. When she got back to her place, Colleen was still in class. She set her alarm and climbed into bed hoping to get at least a few hours of sleep.

As the alarm began to beep signaling that it was time to get up, Michaela groaned as she turned it off. She slowly sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. After showering and dressing, she made her way to her car to pick up her sisters and mother.

Once everyone was on their way, they pulled into the parking lot of the dress shop.

"I want to see this dress that you picked out, Michaela", Elizabeth ordered.

"Yes, mother. I have to have the final fitting today anyway. If I wait any longer, they won't be able to have it ready in time.", Michaela led the way back to the bridal section.

The sales clerk already had the dress hanging in a dressing room since she knew they were coming today. Michaela made her way in to begin to change into the dress. After a few moments she emerged and stood on the pedestal for everyone to admire her.

"Oh wow, you look absolutely beautiful", Rebecca gasped. "I mean really, Michaela. This is absolutely stunning on you."

"Thanks Becca. What do you think mom?", she turned to Elizabeth only to see tears in her eyes. "Do you like it?"

"She's right. You look beautiful.", she sobbed.

"Oh don't cry mom. You're going to make me cry.", Michaela leaned over to hug her mother. This was the first time the two had had a moment like this in years.

Michaela stood there in a white modified mermaid style dress. It had a sweetheart neckline and rouged bodice. The skirt was several layers of ruffles that started slightly above the knee and went to the floor. The back of the dress was a corset style that laced all the way below the waist with a satin ribbon. She had topped off her look with a crown made of branches covered with small seed pearls. The veil was a cathedral length that had a small ribbon along the edging. Michaela was the perfect picture of beauty and innocence. She was smiling brightly as the sales clerk walked up.

"Everything to your liking Miss Quinn?", the sales lady asked.

"Yes, it's perfect", Michaela smiled. "I think I'm ready to take it home."

After changing back into her street clothes, Michaela corralled her sisters and led them over to where the bridesmaid dresses were.

"Sully and I have decided on blue since this is a spring wedding", Michaela informed them. "We want something that will be cool also since it's going to be outside."

"Yeah, outside", Marjorie rolled her eyes. "It's going to be so hot."

They pulled several dresses for the sisters to try on.

"How bout this?", Marjorie held out a tube dress that looked more like a skirt than a dress.

"Where's the rest of it", Rebecca joked.

"Marjorie, you're here for your sister's wedding, not to pick up men.", Elizabeth scolded.

"Doesn't mean that I can't make them jealous. I mean if Everett can stare at other women, why can't I be one of those women for some other man?"

Michaela sighed and walked across the store to look through some more racks.

"Hey, I think I found one", she called gleefully. "Look at this", she pointed. Michaela had a found a light and airy blue dress. It was made of several layers of chiffon, and the skirt went all the way to the floor. It had a gathered bodice with an empire waist, and tiny spaghetti straps. It resembled a sundress, but the fabric made it look more formal. "Go try it on", she shoved it towards Marjorie.

Grumbling Marjorie made her way into the fitting rooms. "Well, what do you think?", Michaela asked from out in the store. "Come out here so we can see it."

Marjorie emerged and stood on the pedestal. "I love it", Michaela smiled. "Let's get you two measured for this. I'll bring Colleen by one day after class."

She called the sales clerk over to take Rebecca and Marjorie's measurement before heading over to the shoe section. Michaela had wanted to find a shoe that was comfortable but would also give her some height. She had a petit frame and didn't want to look dwarfed in the gown. She found an elegant pair of white sandals with a small heel. The rest of the group each picked out their own shoes. Michaela told them she didn't mind the style, as long as they matched them to the dresses.

After finally finishing with the shopping, the group decided to go have dinner somewhere. Michaela called Sully to see if he wanted to meet them out.

"I don't know, Michaela. I've got a ton of work to do on this project still.", he groaned.

"Sully, we've only got six weeks til this wedding. You've been backing out on a lot of this. Mother thinks you're not committed. I'm growing rather tired of defending your actions.", Michaela grumbled.

"I'll try", he sighed. "But I can't promise anything."

She tossed her phone into her purse and met the rest of the group up at the register. The sales clerk was placing her gown in a garment bag and finishing up the orders for the bridesmaid dresses.

"So?", Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

Michaela shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

"Michaela, I warned you about this when the two of you got involved. You watch, he going to stand you up. I bet he's getting cold feet."

"He's not getting cold feet mother. He's just really busy right now. We've got so much going on. He's finishing up his final project, and trying to save money for a proper honeymoon."

The group made their way out to Michaela's car and drove off to the local TGI Friday's. After several heated discussions on Sully's commitment, they parted ways. Marjorie had made plans to come back with Michaela and begin planning her bridal shower. After all, the date was quickly approaching and the family would be returning to Boston very shortly.

After dropping Elizabeth and Rebecca off at the hotel, Michaela drove Marjorie back to hers and Colleen's place. Once alone she began prodding Michaela for information.

"So I have to ask, what's he like?", Marjorie smirked.

"What are you talking about?", Michaela raised an eyebrow.

"You know. You two have your own place now. I can imagine that you've stayed over there together. What's he like?", she tried again.

"I can't believe that you're asking me that!" Michaela blushed a dark shade of red. "We haven't….I mean we aren't…"

"Seriously Michaela, you have the privacy of your own place out here away from mother and you're not…using it to your advantage?"

"Marjorie, I'm not talking about this with you…it's private!"

"Fine", she relented. "You'll be sorry. I could've offered you some pointers. You might change your mind after the wedding night and wish you'd taken me up on my offer."

"No I won't. Things will be fine. I'm sure of it", she giggled.

"Oh, I see now. Things have been rather heated between you two huh?", she smiled.

Once they had gotten back to the apartment, Colleen had gotten home from class and was eating a TV dinner on the couch. Michaela passed along the info about the bridesmaid dresses so should could order hers soon. Marjorie sat on the floor by the coffee table and began spreading out papers with ideas on them.

"I was thinking that we could have the shower at a restaurant. That way we wouldn't have to worry about food. We could just order it from there.", Marjorie looked to Michaela for conformation.

"That's fine by me. There's a little place near the ceremony sight that we could use. The woman that runs it is a great cook, and they have a private room that can be reserved for parties. I think the name of it is Grace's.", Michaela glanced toward Colleen.

"Yeah, I've eaten there before. The food's great. Really home-style food.", Colleen began to slide closer to the group enjoying in the planning. She'd been too busy with classes recently to offer much help. She had been feeling left out. Now she finally felt like she was part of the group.

"What do you think about these invitations?", Marjorie slid the card in front of Michaela. It was white with a small blue flower in the corner. "They'll match the dresses and the wedding invitations."

"That's great", Michaela smiled.

"Now all I need is your guest list", Marjorie looked over at Michaela. "You do have friends that you want to invite, right?"

Michaela didn't have a large number of friends out here. She was always consumed with her studies. Colleen was the friendly one. She promised that she would make sure that Marjorie had a list of all the people they hung out with from school and Sully's group of friends.

As the night worn on, Marjorie had decided to stay at Michaela's place so she wouldn't have to go back to the hotel so late. The next morning the invite would be mailed out. The date for the shower had been set for three weeks away. This would give her family time to come back, and would be close enough to the wedding date.

"I'm going to have quite the amount of frequent flyer miles after this wedding", Marjorie laughed. "I'm sure Everett will be happy about that with the way he likes to travel."

As the days turned into weeks Michaela was eagerly awaiting the date of the shower. She'd been so busy recently that she hadn't realized how fast the time was going by. She was excited and nervous all at the same time. She was looking forward to being married to Sully, but nervous about possible expectations he might have.

After opening her gifts, Michaela looked around in wonder at all the items that lay on the table in front of her. There were typical household items that every home would need. Towels, dishes, and other common items. Then there were more personal items more fitting for a new bride. Fancy soaps, massage oils, skimpy underwear, and a few naughty pieces of lingerie. As the guests began to leave Grace's, Michaela hugged and thanked each one. She was giddy with excitement as she looked at all the silk and lace before her. It was really here. In ten days she would be married. Ten days and ten long nights before her union with Sully. Ten days until she would be Mrs. Michaela Sully. Ten days until she would join with him in every way. Ten days…

She looked over and saw Rebecca staring at her as she fingered a piece of silk nervously.

"You ok?", Rebecca asked.

"Yeah, just a little anxious I guess", she looked down at her knotted hands.

"You want to talk about it?", Rebecca raised her hand and touched Michaela on the shoulder.

"Oh Becca. I'm just so excited and nervous at the same time. I don't know what to feel. This is all so new to me."

"Everyone feels that way when they get married.", Rebecca said sympathetically.

"Everyone?", Michaela raised an eyebrow.

"Well, maybe not everyone", Rebecca glanced over at Marjorie and Michaela snickered.

"It's not that I haven't…I just wonder if everything will be the way I want it to. I mean Sully and I…we wanted to wait, and now I think I've put so much pressure on myself that I might let him down.", she sighed.

"You're not going to let him down. He loves you. He's waited for you because he loves you. Your wedding day and night will be perfect. The love you share for each other will consume the moment and it will just be about you and him. Have you talked to him about these fears?", Rebecca glanced over and raised her eyebrows in question.

"No, I can't talk to him about this. It's embarrassing. I don't want him to think that I don't want to be with him. I do want to be with him. I'm just a little scared. I'll get through it. I have to." She said this with so much determination that she almost forgot that they weren't alone.

"Get through what?" Elizabeth had overheard them.

"Nothing mother", Michaela and Rebecca answered at the same time.

The two sisters carried the gifts out to Michaela's car just as Sully's truck was approaching.

"Hey beautiful", he smiled as he jumped out of the truck. "Whatcha got there?"

"Just some things for the loft, and for later.", she smiled.

"Later huh", he smiled back at her.

"You want to put them in the truck? I'll take them back for you."

"Yeah, that would work out great. I was going to let my mom have my car today since I didn't have to go to the hospital. That way I'll just ride with you.", she smiled handing him a stack of boxes.

Sully helped her carry the rest of the gifts out to the back of the truck. After telling her mother goodbye, she hopped into the truck and waved out the window. Her mother and sisters took her car and went back to their hotel. They had decided to stay until the wedding seeing that it was so close. Her father would come out right before the rehearsal. He had to work and wasn't able to get away from the hospital in Boston for several days.

As they pulled up to the loft, Sully glanced over at Michaela. He could tell something was bothering her, he just didn't know what it was. He reached across the center of the truck and placed his hand over hers.

"You wanna talk about it?", he turned toward her.

"Talk about what?", she asked.

"What ever it is that's bothering you."

"Nothing's bothering me.", she stated.

"Yes, something is, but if you don't want to talk now that's fine. But, don't lie to me!", he shook his head. This was one thing that he hadn't gotten used to with her. She liked to keep her feeling bottled up. She'd keep them down inside her until she couldn't take it any longer, then they would come to the surface in a big rush.

They both turned to get out of the truck and walk to the back. Both gathering a stack of gift boxes they walked up the stairs to the loft. Sully sat his stack down and opened the door for her. As she entered, she walked over to the dining table that had just recently been cleaned off from Sully's latest project. She sat the boxes down and began sorting them.

"Want some help?", he came up behind her circling her waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Sure", she sighed. "There's so much here. I need to sort out where each item will go around here."

Sully laughed, "You and your organizing. You crack me up with the way sort things."

She nudged him playfully in the side, "see what you get to look forward too?"

They began opening the boxes and putting kitchen items away, then moved on to towels for the bathroom. Someone had given them a grill set for the rooftop deck. Sully was happy about this. As he was opening a small pink gift bag, Michaela launched herself in his direction. She grabbed the bag and held it to her chest.

"Nope", was all she said.

He looked at her with a puzzled look, "what's that all about?"

"You can't see that one", she took off with a coy smile as she placed it in the bedroom. She had to find a good hiding place to keep this bag before the wedding.

"Is that one of the later's?", he smiled and wagged his eyebrows.

"Maybe", she responded flirtatiously. "You'll just have to wait and find out."

As she was entering the bedroom she closed the door so that she was alone. After making sure that he wasn't following her, she sat on the bed and opened the bag. There she ran her fingers over the white lace thinking to herself _I hope you'll be pleased with this Sully._ She had picked out a very sexy and risqué gown to wear on her wedding night, and Rebecca had purchased it as her gift. After hiding it she returned to the kitchen table to see Sully digging through another gift bag.

"Whatcha lookin' at?", she imitated him.

He jumped from not knowing she was behind him and turned with two bottles in his hand. "Another later I think", he smirked. She noticed one hand contained the massage oil while the other had a bottle of champagne. He looked like a kid who'd been caught by his mother for doing something wrong.

She blushed as she saw on his face the thoughts that were running through his mind. He put the items down and walked over to the couch guiding her by the elbow.

"So", he looked her in the eye "you wanna tell me what's bothering you now?"

She slumped beside him and buried her head in her hands. "I don't know if I can", she mumbled. "It's just that we've been building this up for so long, I'm just worried that I won't….I mean that I can't….ugh why is this so hard?"

"What are getn' at? You still wanna marry me, right?", he turned to face her fully.

"Oh yes, more than anything. I can't wait to be your wife. It's just some of the other things that I'm worried about."

"What? The wedding? Everything will turn out fine. Your mom's making sure of that.", he was still a little baffled by her reactions to him.

"No, not the wedding per say. It's more of what happens after the wedding that concerns me.", she looked at him with pleading eyes begging for understanding.

It finally dawned on him what she was getting at. "Michaela, I love you. Don't worry about that. Will take it ever so easy. You'll see. The only thing we're going to be thinking about is why we waited so long in the first place.", he smiled at her and hugged her sideways.

She smiled a crooked smile and leaned against him, "you're right I know you are. I just have so much going on with school and graduation right now. I guess I'm just a little stressed."

"A little? That's an understatement. This is the most time we've spent together in weeks.", he chuckled. "Things will be fine, just wait." He leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. She turned into him and sighed as he deepened it. As their tongues danced together in the game of love both thought of the nights to come. With anticipation and desire both seemed to not be able to get enough of each other. Reluctantly Michaela pulled back and sighed. "Ten days…", they both mumbled. "Ten days…."

_**So I know there's a lot happening in this chapter, but I wanted to move it along. The wedding is coming soon and I didn't want this to turn into a novel. I'll be out of town for the holiday weekend, so this will have to hold everyone until at least Wednesday. Happy reading and reviews are more than welcome.**_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

5 more days…

Michaela stood in the front of the counter and threw her hands in the air. She was beyond frustrated at this point. The clerk was telling her one thing and her mother was telling her something else.

"Mom, I want to carry lilies for my bouquet, not roses.", she rolled her eyes.

"Who ever heard of that Michaela. You should carry roses, it's a Quinn tradition.", Elizabeth snapped. "All of your sisters carried them".

The florist shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know how to defuse this fiery bride. The mother was paying, but the bride should be making the decisions. She'd never seen a mother and daughter go at it like these two. Just then Rebecca walked in.

"Have you two made a decision yet? We need to go to lunch if we're going to get the rest of the errands done today.", Rebecca looked over at Michaela.

"She won't let me choose", Michaela argued.

The sales clerk didn't know whether to be worried or happy that another Quinn woman walked into the flower shop. Could she be a peacemaker or more gas for the already blazing fire.

Rebecca looked over at Elizabeth, "you know mother, you really should let her decide. It is her wedding after all."

Elizabeth sighed and backed down, "fine, you want lilies we'll get lilies."

The sales clerk looked over at Rebecca and smiled a silent thank you for the intervention. Crisis averted. Now to the next stop on the list.

4 more days….

"This is it. What do you think?", Michaela pointed to the small patch of grass that backed up to the lake. They had picked a grassy area on the bank of Sloan Lake for the ceremony. There were trees that surrounded it so they could have some shade from the late afternoon sun. The wedding was set for four o'clock. This way they would have to cooler part of the day. The reception would follow at the Denver Grande's ballroom. "We're going to put rows of white chairs all along here", she gestured. "An isle here, and white flowers will line a white runner right through here.", she smiled. As Elizabeth was taking it all in, a tall slender red head began walking toward them.

"Hi, Dorothy Jennings", the woman held out her hand. "I'm the wedding coordinator for events here at the park.

"Elizabeth Quinn", Elizabeth held out her hand in response. "What is the back up plan in case it rains? I mean you never know what the weather will do", she glared at her in a challenging way.

"Well, we have a shelter over there", she pointed at a wooden structure that had a roof over it and picnic tables underneath, or we can move it to the reception site and use that room for both events.", Dorothy smiled.

"See mother, it'll work out", Michaela smiled.

"I still don't think that an outdoor wedding is the way to go. I mean all your sisters got married in a church", she glanced at Michaela.

"I'm not my sisters mother, and I like it here. This is where Sully proposed.", she looked dreamily at the boat dock remembering that night as if it were yesterday.

"Fine, but when it rains, and we're all scattering to find shelter I reserve the right to say I told you so", she smirked.

"Whatever you say mother", Michaela backed down not wanting to fight her on yet another decision. Dorothy smiled at the pair. She'd seen many mother/daughter standoffs, but this had been the first to be this extreme. She felt bad for the bride having to deal with such negativity so close to her wedding day.

The two left the park and made their way to the Denver Grande. The ballroom was located on the second floor. Michaela had hired a DJ, bartender, and all but finalized the food. Grace had agreed to work with the hotel to provide the food. Michaela had been so happy with the food from the shower that she had all but begged for Grace's help.

"I'd be happy to help", Grace had responded.

The pair walked around the room looking at the set up.

"This will never do", Elizabeth huffed. "You need the tables this way", she motioned with her hand. "Where's the person in charge? This needs to be taken care of, and soon.", she grumbled.

A young man emerged from the back room, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, we need to speak to whoever set up this awful arrangement", Elizabeth huffed.

"That would be me", he looked at the floor.

"And you are?" she asked.

"Andrew Cook, I manage all the events that come through here", he was intimidated with the look of disapproval in her eyes.

"You need to move the tables so that they surround the dance floor, and move tables away from the DJ's booth. People want to be able to see the bride and groom on the dance floor. They also don't want music blaring in their ears when they're at there table.", she rolled her eyes at him for his lack of knowledge on this event.

"Of course Mrs. Quinn. All of that will be taken care of in plenty of time. By Saturday, the room will be in complete order for your event.", he smiled trying to defuse the problem.

"Well it better be", she huffed. "With all the money I'm spending on this wedding, I would expect it to be in order now.", she glared at Michaela.

"You know dear, this would have never happened if you had had the wedding in Boston. I could have stayed on these people and made sure it was ready when we did our final walk throughs.", she rolled her eyes.

"Mother, I'm not going to discuss this anymore. Sully and I live in Colorado, we work in Colorado, all of our friends are here. We're getting married here, end of discussion.", she was turning red from anger and she had clenched her jaw long ago. She turned on her heels and looked toward her mother, "they said it would be ready by Saturday, now let's go."

3 more days….

Joseph had finally been able to get away from the hospital. The rehearsal was in two days, and he was not going to miss anymore of the planning. His baby was getting married on Saturday. As he disembarked the plane, he saw Michaela, Elizabeth, and Marjorie standing in the airport.

"Where's Claudette and Maureen?", Michaela looked around.

"They can't make it out until tomorrow.", he frowned. "They promised they'd be here, and they will. Just last minute unfortunately."

The family exchanged several hugs as they left to head out to dinner. Michaela filled her father in on all the planning that had been going on over the last several weeks.

"How are you holding up?" he smiled at her knowing that Elizabeth and she had rough relationship to put it mildly.

"Ok, I guess", she smiled. "I'm just ready for all of this to be done. I'm mean, I've been so busy that I feel like I have no time to actually enjoy it."

"Well now that school is finished and you have a little time off before you start work, you can begin to enjoy yourself.", he smiled at her. "I'm so proud of you Mike. You did it. You're a doctor now. You've even landed your first job already. That's amazing.", he smiled at her and drew her into a giant bear hug.

"Thanks Dad, I couldn't have done it without you.", she began to tear up.

School had ended last week, and she was so busy with wedding planning now that she hardly noticed the lessening of the work load. Dr. Bernard had told her that she could have two weeks off before starting. This would give her the week of the wedding and the week after, which was going to be their honeymoon. She still had no idea where Sully was taking her. He had told her that he wanted to surprise her, and to trust him. She did trust him, but she didn't like the fact that she wasn't in control.

2 more days…

"Just try it on to make sure it fits", she begged.

"Michaela, it'll fit. I'm tired and I want to go home and rest.", Sully looked over at her begging for understanding. They had been at the tux shop for the last two hours trying on different tuxes. She hadn't been able to decide on a style that she liked. If Sully had had it his way, he'd been barefoot with shorts and a tee shirt. He didn't understand the need to be this uncomfortable on his wedding day. "Women", he thought "they just don't get it. How's this one then?", he emerged from the dressing room yet again.

"Perfect", she smiled. "Now let's get you measured, and we can get out of here."

"Good", he smiled. "I've got plans of my own."

"Plans?", she questioned. "What plans? I thought we were going to have dinner tonight?"

"We are." he stated. "But after dinner I've got plans with Daniel and some of the guys.", he looked over at her wondering how much he should divulge. Daniel had wanted to take him out for his last night as a free man to celebrate. He had no idea what was planned, but knowing Daniel it would be a wild night to say the least. He didn't want to pick a fight with her, but he did make sure that this evening wasn't occurring the night before the wedding. He didn't want to be hung over or tired on the big day.

"Well", he started "Daniel wants to take me out for drinks with the guys", he glanced at her to see her reaction.

They began walking out to her car and making their way back to the loft, "what do you mean go out for drinks. Do mean a bachelor party?", she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well not a party per say, just hanging out with the guys having some drinks", he looked at her sheepishly.

"Just drinks, huh?", she glared. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Don't get mad Michaela, it's just a chance for Daniel to do something for me. We're having drinks at Paradise Lost", he ducked just in time to miss her swatting at him.

"You're not going", she said simply.

He could feel his temper rising to match hers. "What do you mean I'm not going? You can't tell me what to do. You're not my mother.", he demanded.

"It's simple, I don't want some sk*** rubbing herself all over you. You're not going!" she demanded.

"Actually I am", he shot back. "Forget about dinner, I've suddenly lost my appetite." He stepped out of her car and into his truck as they pulled up to the loft. He floored it and pulled out of the parking lot spitting rocks in his wake. Michaela sat in complete shock as to what had just happened. She couldn't believe him. What was it about looking at half naked women that possessed such a drive in him. She placed her head in her hands and began to cry. This was not happening, not now. She needed to pull it together. She pulled out of the parking lot and headed to her place. She would talk to Colleen. She would understand.

Sully drove like a madman. He had no idea where he was heading, but he needed to get away. What possessed her to talk to him like that. She was not going to make his decisions. If he wanted to go somewhere with is friends, then he was going to go. She was not going to tell him what to do, she had no right.

Sully pulled up to his spot in the mountains. He got out and walked to the edge. He hadn't been here since that night with Michaela, that night that Abby had breezed back into his life. He'd been doing so well lately that he didn't think he'd ever need to come back here. He sat down and placed his head in his hands. Was going out with Daniel really worth fighting with Michaela? Not really, but he needed her to understand that she couldn't make his decisions. He wanted her to trust him. I mean what did she really think he was going to do while he was there. He'd been telling her for months that she was the only woman for him. They were getting married in two days for god's sake.

"Ugh", he huffed. "She's going to need time to cool down, I'll talk to her tomorrow", he thought to himself. He pulled out his cell and began to text. _I'm sorry…I love you…I'll talk to you tomorrow…_ He put the phone in his pocket and began his drive to the club to meet the boys.

Michaela made her way up the steps to the apartment. She was coming in the door right when her phone started buzzing. Glancing at the text from Sully angered her even more. "Why couldn't he see her side of this", she groaned. She took the phone and threw it in the general direction of the couch. It hit with a bang and bounced to the floor.

Colleen emerged from the kitchen with a sandwich in her hand, "what wrong?"

"Sully's going to some strip bar tonight, and he can't understand why I don't want him to go", she replied with tears in her eyes.

"Well that's just a guy thing", Colleen shrugged. "I mean, do you trust him?"

"Yes, I just…, I don't understand what the big deal is.", she whined.

"Guys are visual Michaela. They get turned on by what they see. He's not going to get physical with any of them. They're eye candy." Colleen moved over to hug her. "I know you don't like the idea of this, but did you think that maybe he's going because of the way you reacted?"

"I don't know", she lamented. "I was just hoping that maybe I'd be enough."

"You are enough Michaela. He wants you, he's made that perfectly clear. Here, sit down and I'll fix you something to eat. Then, we can watch some sappy chick flick and eat ice cream." Colleen made her way into the kitchen.

"Ok, you're right. Do we have any chocolate left?", she laughed.

Sully made his way to the building with the neon signs. Daniel had agreed to meet him at the door. "This really isn't my kind of place", Sully looked at him as they made their way inside. "Can't we just go to a regular bar?"

"It's your night", Daniel glanced over at him with a defeated look. "Come on, we'll go down to Stix and shoot some pool. Sound better?" Daniel smiled.

"Much", Sully chuckled.

When they got to Stix the rest of the guys were there. Several of Daniel's friends and some guys they hadn't seen since high school. Jake, Hank, and Robert came strolling up.

"What's up with this place", Hank asked. "Thought we were going to see some babes?"

"Lady got ya on tight leash, huh", Jake smirked.

"Yeah, yeah", Sully smiled. "You guys can go there later if you want. After I go home."

Daniel ordered a pitcher of beer and four glasses. They server brought it over to one of the high top tables along with a set of pool balls.

"Wanna take turns or play on teams?", Robert asked.

"Teams", they answered in unison.

The night wore on and the beer kept flowing. By the time they were ready to leave Sully was quite intoxicated. Daniel drove him to the loft leaving his truck in the parking lot.

"Let me help you upstairs", Daniel chuckled as he pulled Sully from the passenger seat.

"I'm reaaallly lucky you know?", Sully slurred his speech.

"Yes, you are", Daniel shook his head. He hadn't Sully like this in years.

"I lovvvveee her sooooo much!", he stumbled.

"Yep, she's lucky to have you.", Daniel had reached the door at this point. He opened it and helped Sully to the bed.

"You thinnnk she'll forgivvvve me for tonight?", Sully looked up at him with puzzlement in his eyes.

"Yes, she will. She loves you. Though I can't imagine she would feel the same if she saw you right now. Go to sleep, you can call her in the morning."

Daniel left shaking his head. "Sully didn't know how lucky he was", he thought.

Sully passed out into a deep sleep. Tomorrow he would fix things with Michaela. Yes, tomorrow. After all he only had one more day…

1 more day…

_**So didn't take as long as I thought to finish this one. I had more, but wanted to separate the rehearsal from the events in the planning. I'm thinking three more chapters will finish this story. Thank you for the kind words, and happy reading!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**So, I've been busy and uninspired lately. I'm trying to get back to this story but I'm really burnt out. I'll try to finish it in the next several days.**_

Chapter 20

Sully woke with a pounding headache. He sat on the edge of the bed rubbing his eyes and taking in his surroundings, he began to remember the previous day's events. The tux shop, the argument with Michaela, and then last night…drinking with the guys. Why did he go out again? He couldn't seem to remember now. He hadn't really wanted to go out in the first place. The way Michaela had began to order him about though drove him to go. He was not going to let her make all of his decisions.

He blinked his eyes again, groaned, and pulled himself out of bed. Stumbling into the kitchen, he went to make a pot of coffee. He walked over to the counter where his phone was charging to check for any messages. None. He began to feel grief and frustration wash over him. Why was Michaela acting like this? He knew he needed to talk to her. He decided as soon as he had his morning coffee, he'd go find her. They needed to sort this out, and before the rehearsal too. He did not want to have an argument in front of Elizabeth.

Michaela blinked at the morning sun. It took her a minute to remember where she was. Hers and Colleen's place. Why was she on the couch? She looked around. Colleen had passed out on the recliner, there were empty tubs of ice-cream on the coffee table along with an empty wine bottle. Lots of tissues littered the floor, and she was still dressed in yesterday's clothes.

Her memory began to come back to her. Sully and she had had a fight about the strip club, she had come over to talk to Colleen, and they had begun to stuff themselves with ice-cream. After finishing off the ice-cream, she had decided to polish off the wine too. Her conscious had warned her that it wasn't a good idea, but her heart was hurting and alcohol seemed to be a logical answer.

She rubbed her eyes and rose to a sitting position, her head was pounding and she felt grungy. Suddenly she remembered that today was the rehearsal. How was she going to face her family? What if Sully didn't show up? As fear and sadness began to grip her heart, she began to cry anew. The tears fell unchecked down her cheeks, and she grabbed a fresh tissue off the table. Colleen heard the sniffing and began to wake.

"It's going to be ok", she said as she slid over to sit beside Michaela. "You need to talk to him."

"What if he doesn't show up today, Colleen? I mean I was so unreasonable and controlling with him. He may decide that I'm not worth it."

"Are you crazy? You do realize that all couples go through this, right? I can guarantee that your friend Miriam had a few fights with her husband before they married. All couples go through this. Tensions run high, just wait. It'll work out, I promise."

"You're right, I just feel worn down, and angry all at the same time. Why hasn't he called me." As she began to sit and ponder Sully's whereabouts, her mind began to flash with images of Sully in some stripper's apartment, half naked. She shook her head trying to rid her head of the image. "You're just making it worse", she told herself.

"I'm going to shower and change. That will help some", she looked over at Colleen. "If he calls, you'll tell me right?"

"Yes, go shower. You'll feel a lot better if you do."

Michaela walked to her room, grabbed some clothes, and made her way into the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked horrible. Puffy, red, tear stained eyes. Swollen cheeks, her hair was a mess, and she had ice-cream dribbles on her shirt. She shook her head as she leaned into the shower and turned it on.

Just then Sully knocked on the door. Colleen rose to answer it, opened the door, and stepped out of the way.

"Is she here?", he asked.

"Shower", was all Colleen said as she made her way into the kitchen to get some coffee. "You really screwed up", she grumbled.

Sully stood in the living room taking in the site before him. The tissues still littered the floor, wine bottle on the table, blankets everywhere.

"Did she sleep here?", he asked.

"Yes, she was a mess last night. I wasn't going to let her leave." Colleen made her way into the living room with her mug of coffee in one hand and a trash bag in the other. She began picking up the remnants of last nights girl talk and placing them into the bag.

"You need to talk to her", she grumbled. "She thinks you're not going to show tonight. I spent all last night trying to convince her that you loved her. Where were you? Other than looking at naked girls.", she rolled her eyes.

"We didn't look at naked girls. I convinced the group to shoot pool instead.", he shot her a fiery gaze.

"Talk to her please, and you look awful. Have you been home?"

"Yes, I slept there, but I came straight here this morning."

While the conversation was occurring in the living room, Michaela was completely oblivious in the shower. As she stood under the hot water, it felt heavenly on her tired sore body. Sleeping on the couch had not been comfortable, and it was restless. The thoughts of Sully and the anonymous stripper plagued her mind. She knew she needed to stop, but she couldn't. She turned off the shower and got out. She began rubbing the towel over her damp body, trying to make quick work of it, and wrapped her hair in a towel. She pulled on her sweats and a tee shirt and took one last look in the mirror. Sighing she opened the bathroom door and made her way to her room. As she walked through her bedroom door, she stopped in her tracks. Sully was sitting on her bed. She turned away from him and began to plan a quick exit.

"Wait!", he pleaded. "We need to talk."

She slowly turned back around, tossed the dirty clothes on the floor, and crossed her arms across her chest.

"So talk", she huffed.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to fight with you. I love you", he slowly rose from the bed and walked toward her.

She raised her hands as if preparing to defend herself, "I don't want to fight either, but right now my nerves are so raw I don't know if I can do this.", she sobbed.

"Do what? Talk to me or marry me?", he choked out as tears rose to his eyes. He swallowed the lump in his throat and continued to move toward her.

"Just don't", she shook her head. "I'm so hurt by the fact that you went there last night. You have no idea how insecure you make me feel when you go off with your friends. I was in a relationship with a guy that made me feel like I had to allow him to look at women, and talk about women, and do what he wanted to me. It made me feel used. I'm not going through that again.", she began to cry and turned away from him.

"Michaela what are you saying?", he pleaded.

"I don't know. I want to trust you, I really do. But when you spring something on me like that, and act like you're trying to hide it, it makes me think horrible things. You have no idea the thoughts and images that have plagued my mind for the last twelve hours."

"Ok, first of all, we didn't go to Paradise Lost. We went to Stix. It was my idea. I knew you didn't like the idea of me at a strip club. I felt awful at the way we parted." He had made his way over to her and tentatively reached to hug her.

She fell into his embrace and sighed into his chest. This was what she was missing. She nuzzled into his chest and listened as he rambled on.

"We shot pool and had a few beers", he continued. "Daniel brought me home. I had to take a cab to pick up my truck this morning, then I came straight here. You see", he picked her chin up. "I love you and I would never purposely hurt you."

She blinked a few times to clear the tears from her eyes and returned his hug. The two of them stood there for what seemed like forever enjoying the closeness.

Finally Michaela broke the silence, "promise me that the next time we have an argument about something, that you won't walk away. Promise me that you'll stay until we work it out."

"Promise", he whispered as he bent down to kiss her softly on the lips. "You look exhausted. Come lay down before tonight. You look as if a nap would do you good."

"Stay with me until I fall asleep?", she asked.

"Sure, then I need to go home and get myself cleaned up. I can't show up at the rehearsal tonight looking like this. Plus, I don't smell to go right now.", he chuckled.

Some hours later, the Quinn family along with all their friends sat around several tables in Grace's. The rehearsal had gone well, everyone was there on time, and Claudette and Maureen's flight had made it. Michaela was feeling more confident about the wedding, but was exhausted from the previous night's events. She was standing quietly to the side of the group admiring the fact that everyone was getting along when Sully came up behind her. "

"You look beautiful", he whispered in her ear. He hugged her to him.

She blushed, "why thank you", she giggled.

"Party's going well", he mused.

"Yes, everyone's getting along. I hope everything goes ok tomorrow.", she sighed.

"It will, your mom's in charge remember? Do you think she'd let anything go wrong?", he chuckled in her ear.

"No, but not everything is in her control you know."

"Well, I for one am not worried. Tomorrow will be perfect." He leaned closer to her ear and whispered seductively, "And tomorrow night will be even better".

She giggled, "Whatever do you mean Mr. Sully?"

"Guess you'll have to wait and see", he wagged his eyebrows.

She gave him a quick peck and immersed herself in the group again. "Yes, tomorrow is going to be perfect…and tomorrow night, well she had plans of her own.", she thought to herself.

_**So there you go. I know it's short. One more chapter. Enjoy!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**So here you go guys, last chapter. Even though this story is rated a "T", this chapter is rated "M". It contains a love scene between two married individuals…yada, yada, yada. Don't read if that bothers you. Not super graphic though. I've marked where the "M" rating begins.**_

Chapter 21

Michaela and Sully stood swaying to the music, lost in each others embrace. The ceremony was beautiful. No one had caused any disagreements, and Elizabeth had made sure that everything went as planned. As they glanced around the ballroom, they noticed all the smiling faces. The faces that were there to offer their support and congratulations. Michaela's face hurt she was smiling so widely. She looked up into Sully's eyes, "What are you thinking about?", she asked.

"Oh nothing", he smiled back.

"It's not nothing, I can tell when you're hiding something.", she giggled.

"Just a surprise I have planned, that's all. I can't tell you or it would ruin it."

"Sure, have it your way", she furrowed her brow.

"I will, thanks", he chuckled.

As they were laughing Colleen strolled over, "mind if I borrow the bride?"

"Sure, just bring her back in one piece", Sully laughed.

Colleen and Michaela walked over to the side of the ballroom.

"You look happy", Colleen mused.

"I am, very", Michaela smiled.

"Well good, didn't I tell you this would all work out?"

"Yes, it seems like a dream. I never knew I could be this happy. Where's Daniel? I haven't seen him around for a while."

"He's helping Sully with something", Colleen grinned.

"What aren't you telling me", Michaela prodded.

"I can't, I promised Sully that I wouldn't say anything. He's probably going be upset that I told you this much."

As Michaela continued to pressure Colleen to spill what she knew, Joseph walked up to the two.

"Care to indulge an old man and dance with your dad?" he smiled.

"Sure Dad, I'd love to dance with you", she hugged him.

As the two made their way to the dance floor, the DJ made an announcement for everyone to clear the floor so the father of the bride could dance with his daughter. Joseph pulled Michaela to the center with such grace and ease, and pulled her into his embrace. The pair floated around the room as if they were the only two in the room.

_**To get the full effect of this scene go to you tube and enter the following link. **__** watch?v=BHcqaDNOqyI**__** Butterfly kisses by Bob Carlislie**_

_There's two things I know for sure_

_She was sent here from heaven_

_And she's daddy's little girl_

_As I drop to my knees by her bed at night_

_She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes_

_And I thank God for all the joy in my life_

_Oh but most of all_

_For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer_

_Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair_

"_Walk beside the pony daddy, it's my first ride"_

"_I know the cake looks funny daddy, but I sure tried"_

_Of with all that I've done wrong_

_I must have done something right _

_To deserve a hug every morning _

_And butterfly kisses at night_

"Oh dad, I love you so much", Joseph could see the tears welling in her eyes as she gazed up at him.

"I love you too sweetheart. I want you to remember no matter how old you get, or how far away you live, I'll always be there for you no matter what." He hugged her tighter and placed a tender kiss to the top of her head.

_Sweet 16 today_

_She's looking like her mama a little more every day_

_One part woman the other part girl_

_To perfume and makeup_

_From ribbons and curls_

_Trying her wings out in a great big world_

_But I remember…_

_Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer_

_Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair_

"_You know how much I love you Daddy…but if you don't mind_

_I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time"_

_Oh with all that I've done wrong_

_I must have done something right_

_To deserve her love every morning_

_And butterfly kisses at night_

_All the precious time oh like the wind the years go by_

_Precious butterfly spread your wings and fly…_

_She'll change her name today_

_She'll make a promise_

_And I'll give her away_

_Standing in the bride room just staring at her_

_She asked me what I'm thinking and I said I'm not sure_

_I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl_

Michaela hugged him tighter as tears trickled down her cheeks. The rest of the guests stood in awe around the dance floor watching this powerful exchange between the two.

_She leaned over_

_Gave me butterfly kisses_

_With her mama there_

_Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair_

"_Walk me down the aisle Daddy it's just about time"_

"_Does my wedding gown look pretty Daddy? Daddy, don't cry"_

_Oh with all that I've done wrong I must have done something right_

_To deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses at night_

_I couldn't ask God for more_

_Man this is what love is…_

_I know I gotta let her go_

_But I'll always remember_

_Every hug in the morning_

_And butterfly kisses…_

Elizabeth stood, tears in her eyes as the song came to a close. When the pair left the dance floor, she embraced them both. It was a powerful moment, and no one needed to utter a word.

Sometime later Michaela made her way to the center of the room for the bouquet toss. As she flung the flowers over her head, she remembered back to Miriam's wedding and how embarrassed she was when Sully put the garter on her leg. When she turned around she saw Colleen with a look of pure shock holding the flowers. She clutched her belly and leaned over laughing and pointing. She was soon seated as Sully dove under her gown to retrieve the garter. He sent it in a slingshot fashion over his head. Daniel had returned just in time to jump grabbing it out of the air. The couple smiled as Michaela and Sully made their way over. Michaela pulled Colleen away and whispered in her ear, "you know, Sully and I had the same thing happen to us in Boston. Then 3 months later we were engaged.", she smiled.

As the party was winding down Sully made his way over to Michaela, "what do you say we head out now?" He was holding her around her waist resting his head on her shoulder.

"Ummm I guess we could. We need to say bye to everyone first though." Her nerves were beginning to make their presence known again. She had managed to keep them at bay for most of the day, but now they were coming to the surface with a vengeance. They made their way around the room thanking everyone for coming.

Finally stopping in front of her family Michaela leaned over to hug Elizabeth and Joseph, "thank you so much for everything. I mean it. This couldn't have happened without you."

"Yes, thank you sir", Sully shook Joseph's hand and was pulled into a giant bear hug.

"You can call me Dad now", he chuckled.

The pair made their way to the sidewalk to climb into the waiting limo. Daniel had rented a stretch Hummer for the wedding party, but seeing that the couple was leaving for their wedding night the wedding party had decided to give them some privacy.

Michaela smiled as she slid in beside Sully. They put the window down and waved to the gathered crowd as the Hummer pulled away. Once out of sight Sully put the window up and placed his arm around Michaela's shoulder.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting to get you alone?", he asked.

"Umm, I think I've got a pretty good idea Mr. Sully.", she giggled.

"Well Mrs. Sully, have I told you how beautiful you look today?", his voice was growing husky.

"Not in the last 10 minutes, Mr. Sully."

"Well we'll have to fix that."

Just then he leaned over placing a deep passionate kiss to her lips. She sighed opening her mouth to him, and he was only to happy to deepen the kiss. With in moments they were parked outside the loft.

"We're home", he groaned as he pulled away breaking the kiss.

Michaela leaned in to kiss him again but he placed his hand on her shoulder stopping her, "let's continue this up stairs", he whispered.

She blushed and looked down at her knotted fingers. Sully slid out and reached for her. As she emerged from the limo, he scooped her into his arms.

"Sully, what are you doing?", she shrieked being caught off guard.

"Carrying you over the threshold.", he grunted as she struggled in his arms.

"_**M" rating starts here…**_

When they got to the door of the loft, Michaela leaned over to turn the knob of the door.

"Why's it already unlocked", she looked at him surprised.

"I told you earlier that I had a plan", he smirked.

As her carried her through the door, her eyes widened in awe. Sully had every surface in the entire living space of the loft covered in white tea lights. They were all light, flickering, and inviting. White twinkle light were strung across the ceiling around all the exposed piping. She looked into his eyes in complete and utter shock and love.

"You did all this?"

"Yep, I wanted tonight to be as special to you as it is to me. I wanted to give you a memory for that box you claim to have for me.", he chuckled.

He carried her over to the futon that was already opened and made into a bed. He had placed white satin sheets and several fluffy pillows on it. Michaela continued to scan the room taking in everything around her. She didn't want to miss anything.

"You ok?" he asked as he knelt before her.

"Yes, it's just…I never expected this. It's beautiful Sully. I'm having a hard time taking it all in."

He placed a small kiss to her cheek as he rose to remove his tux jacket. After removing his jacket, shirt and tie, shoes and sock, he made his way back to her. Standing in front of her with only his tux pants, he reached for her to pull her to a standing position.

"You look beautiful", he sighed as he pulled her closer. He leaned in capturing her lips in a fiery kiss. As the kiss deepened she could feel his hands wandering over her body. Tentatively she reached up and placed her hands on his shoulders. He began to trail light kisses down her neck to her shoulder. She tilted her head back to give him greater access as he made his way to the top of her breast.

"Beautiful", he mumbled as he fingered the edge of the sweetheart neckline.

She began to run her hands up his back reveling in the feel of his taut muscles. They quivered under her touch and her could sense his breathing becoming more rapid. He slowly reached around and began to unlace the back of her dress. She gasped as she felt his fingers against her bare skin. She had a few surprises of her own underneath all the satin and lace but she wasn't sure how he would react. He'd seen her in a bathing suit and had been pleased, but this was different. This time she was trying to be sexy.

He stepped back a little to allow the dress to slide down and could see the looked on her face. Was it fear? He hoped not, after all, they'd been waiting for tonight for a long time. As the beautiful satin creation pooled at her feet, she looked down as a blush covered her face.

"You're beautiful", he whispered. "Please don't be embarrassed."

As she looked up, she saw complete and utter love in his eyes along with white hot desire. Her surprise had the desired effect she was going for. She stepped out of the gown and laid in across the nearby chair while Sully stood in complete awe.

"Well, do you like it?", she smiled.

"Ummm…I don't think like is going to do you justice.", he stumbled over his words.

She sauntered back over to him and went to put her arms around his neck. As she came closer, he reached up and grabbed her hands.

"I gotta look at this for a minute", he smiled.

She stood before him in a white lace corset that was almost see through, white lace panties, and white thigh high stockings that were attached with garter belts. He held her at arms length admiring her beauty. Suddenly over come with emotion, he launched himself at her. Kissing the exposed flesh of her shoulders she giggled, "you know we have all night, don't you?"

"I'm just…WOW", he gasped.

Slowly he kissed her again deepening it as they made their way closer to the bed. She felt the futon brush against the back of her knees. Sully placed his hands over hers and began to guide them to the clasp of his tux pants. Michaela shakily began to undo the clasp.

As she freed them, he shook his legs to cause them to drop to the floor freeing his arousal. He used his foot to toss them to the side as he reached around to undo Michaela's corset.

"As beautiful as this is, I'd really like to see what's under it.", he said huskily.

Slowly he pulled the string loose in the back and began working his way up. He stepped back and pulled the corset free. Michaela stood fighting the urge to cover herself. The candles put off so much light, she wondered what Sully would think. He quickly saw her discomfort and moved closer.

"You're beautiful", he uttered as he leaned forward taking her left breast into his mouth.

The sensation was too much for Michaela to remain quiet any longer. She threw her head back and groaned. This spurred Sully on. He reached with his hand up and began caressing the other with his hand. Her nipples hardened under his touch. He pulled way momentarily to lay her down on the bed.

As the couple sank into the mattress, Michaela began caressing his chest. Sully groaned and began moving his right hand down her body. His mouth found hers and he plunged his tongue in searching for hers. Michaela answered his kiss with just as much enthusiasm. She suddenly felt as if she couldn't get enough of him. Her body was crying for release, craving Sully and his touch everywhere.

Sully broke the kiss off and rose to unhook the stockings. He slide each one down kissing his way to her feet. He placed a soft kiss on the bottom of each foot and slowly made his way up to her thighs, kissing every inch along the way. When he reached her waist, he began to tug at the lace. Michaela lifted her hips to help him in his endeavors. He slowly slid the panties down and then moved up to lay next to her. He bushed her hair across her forehead before leaning in to kiss her again. She sighed into his mouth feeling her center begin to throb with need.

Breaking the kiss she moaned, "please…touch me!"

Sully continued to kiss and suck his way over her body as his hand made it's way south kneading and rubbing her soft skin. Past her breast, past her flat stomach, down to her hip, then inward. As he reached the apex of her thighs and slowly began to touch her, she moaned and panted. She needed him so bad. All those nights they'd worked themselves up were now coming back full force. As Sully began to slowly stroke her she writhed beneath him. She could feel his arousal on her thigh. She began to reach for him. Her hand slid down over his belly to edge of his boxer briefs. She used her fingers to begin the assault, then her toes and feet when she could no longer reach. Sully wriggled out of them the rest of the way. Skin to skin they laid on the bed, completely lost in their own world. She tentatively reached down and touched his member. She's only done this with the cover of clothes. Never had she dared to be this bold. As she began to pleasure him, he groaned. Rolling between her thighs, he rose on his elbows and looked deep in her eyes.

"I need you so bad right now", he grunted.

"Oh Sully", she sighed as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

As he joined them, both felt the powerful emotions that had been bottled for the past several months. Slowly he began to thrust in and out. Michaela groaned in pleasure. This was much better than anything she had experienced with David. As they began to climb, the world seemed to melt away.

"Sully", "Michaela", they groaned as the reached the summit and crashed around one another.

"_**M" rating ends here… **_

As breathing began to slowly become normal, the lovers laid twisted together in an embrace. Michaela had her head on Sully's chest and was drawing lazy circles with her finger on his chest.

"You ok?" he asked. "You're kinda quiet."

"Oh, I'm better than ok", she giggled. "Just thinking."

"'bout what?"

"Will it always be like this? I mean I didn't know it could be. I've just never…I mean…oh this is so embarrassing.", she sighed.

"As long as we love each other, and continue to express that love, then yes…it will always be this way", he kissed the top of her head as he pulled her tighter to him. "I knew we'd be great together. I mean after that ice storm when you stayed here, I had no doubt in my mind."

She snuggled deeper into his embrace as he reached down to pull the sheet up to cover them. Sully noticed a slight frown on her brow.

"What is it?", he rose onto his elbow.

"Well, I had bought something special for tonight, and I didn't even get to wear it for you. You made me loose all coherent thought", she sighed.

"I did, did I?", he laughed.

"Remember the pink bag I wouldn't let you see? Well it contained something for tonight."

Nodding he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "bring it on our honeymoon."

Speaking of honeymoon…where are we going?", she cocked her head to the side and grinned.

"Palm Springs", he said with a sly smile. "I've heard great things about the place."

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before snuggling under the covers. Yes Palm Springs, where it all began.

_**So there you go folks…hope you enjoyed this story. I do have a sequel planned but probably won't start writing it until the fall. My summer is way to busy. Thank you to everyone for your support, I had a hard time finishing this. Thank you Linda for your encouragement. Your kind words helped me force myself to finish. As always reviews are more than welcome. Also, any ideas or suggestions to add to the sequel are appreciated.**_


End file.
